La Carta
by Stormaw
Summary: Una carta le deja saber de su amor por ella; sin embargo, le indica también que a partir de ese momento será solamente su primo, tal como ella siempre lo ha querido. ¿Será que después de recibir la carta, Candy descubrirá que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido? Espero que le den una oportunidad, en honor del Gatito, Archie, en su cumpleaños. Gracias. STORMAW.
1. Chapter 1

Información General:

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que su padre adoptivo es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del gatito, Archie.

* * *

.

.

oOo

.

Les presento mi nueva mini historia que fue escrita para celebrar el cumpleaños de Archie, el gatito.

Espero que les guste. Gracias por su tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Carta.**

.

.

El ocaso de la tarde comenzaba, los últimos destellos del astro rey se reflejaban en el imponente océano dejando ver una destella de colores rojizos y morados sobre el azul verdoso del Atlántico. Los que paseaban por la playa de la mano, disfrutaban de una preciosa tarde primaveral de un día de mayo. Un cielo color melocotón, con destellos amarillosos, morados y azulosos era el marco perfecto para la tarde que moría lentamente aquel día en la vieja ciudad New York.

Mientras unos disfrutaban el precioso atardecer a las orillas del bravío mar que el astro rey les ofrecía esa tarde, la loca carrera de una joven rubia era iluminada por los últimos destellos solares.

.

Ella corría tan rápido como le permitían sus agiles piernas, al ver que no avanzaba como ella quería, se detuvo y se quitó los tacones para ser más rápida; no contaba con mucho tiempo. A lo lejos solo se veía su cabello largo rizado en su desesperada carrera.

Sus ojos reflejaban la desesperación y el miedo a perderlo. No, ella no quería perderlo a él, ya había perdido tanto en la vida. Siguió su loca carrera sin descanso, y no paró hasta que llegó a la casilla de boletos. No sabía dónde encontrar el barco, como un torbellino llegó arrollando todo a su paso.

El hombre de los boletos se impactó al ver a una preciosa rubia con la respiración entre cortada preguntado sin sentido, con el cabello hecho un lio.

.

—Señorita, ¿qué dice no le entiendo?

.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, vaya tipo, si ya le había preguntado tres veces y no le contestaba nada.

— Pregunté, ¿que donde está el barco que va a Londres? Tengo que hablar con una persona que viajará en el barco, no puede marcharse sin que yo hablé con él. —, le grita con la voz entrecortada aun por el gran esfuerzo que hizo en su larga la carrera.

.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido, bonita voz tenía la chica; por fin le había entendido a preciosa criatura. Digo si hablara como la gente normal, hacía horas que le habría entendido. Revisó su itinerario lentamente mientras lo miraba una desesperada de Candy quien nerviosa golpeaba con sus dedos el mostrador en señal de desesperación, el hombre levantó la ceja observando el movimiento de la chica; odiaba que lo apuraran y la guapa chica lo estaba haciendo con sus largos deditos, el hombre suspiró largamente y continuó su revisión lenta.

.

— ¡Ah!, sí mire, el barco está a punto de salir señorita, no creo que lo alcance, pero puede comprar un boleto para…—, Candy lo interrumpió de inmediato impidiéndole terminar lo que quería decirle el pobre hombre.

— Le estoy diciendo que donde está anclado, tengo que hablar con alguien, es de vida o muerte —, casi le gritó una desesperada Candy, atrayendo la atención de la gente a su alrededor.

El hombre frunció el ceño ante tal gesto. Candy cambio su comportamiento al ver su enojo, y esta vez suplicó.

— Por favor, le suplico que me diga —, a lo que la gente de atrás le empezó a gritar que le dijera; de mala gana el hombre le contestó al ver el alboroto que la guapa joven estaba causando.

— Mire se va derecho hasta el final del muelle, es el barco más grande que está anclado en este muelle, pero pierde su tiempo señorita, no lo va alcanzar porque…

.

Candy ya no lo escuchó comenzó a correr con sus zapatos en la mano, pero mientras seguía corriendo, se encontró con otro problema; había un mundo de gente obstaculizando su loca carrera. Como pudo trato de esquivar a los viajeros lo más que pudo; de repente, todo fue obscuro y un fuerte sonido se escuchó.

.

— Señorita, señorita, ¿está usted bien? Conteste por favor—, le comenzaron a decir varias voces a su alrededor.

.

Candy había resbalado aparatosamente debido a unas personas que llevaban cargando un mueble, ella por sus prisas, no midió bien a la distancia y salió volando derechito al suelo.

Amablemente unas mujeres le ayudaron a levantarse, Candy de pronto se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada en sus manos, sus zapatos habían volado como ella, sus rodillas y manos sangraban, sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo, sus medias estaban rotas por el fuerte impacto, y su hermoso vestido bastante maltrecho por lo mismo.

Se levantó apenada y adolorida, auxiliada por las buenas mujeres, solo dio las gracias y siguió su loca carrera hacia el fin del muelle. Ya casi lo visualizaba, era inmenso el barco…pero a lo lejos miró horrorizada como el inmenso barco comenzaba a alejarse lentamente del muelle. El mundo de gente que estaba en las orillas del muelle despidiendo a sus seres queridos poco a poco se fueron despareciendo, para cuando ella llegó al lugar, ya no había nadie; el barco ya estaba lejos del muelle. Sus ojos verdes lloraban mares.

Gritó a todo pulmón el nombre de su amado

.

— Archie, Archie, no te vayas te amo, te amo, perdóname, perdóname.

.

Todo era silencio para Candy, derrotada se dejó caer, sollozando herida de dolor y angustia. Sus ojos fueron cubiertos por sus desesperadas manos. Ahora si lo había perdido y todo por su testarudez, no lo había escuchado; lo había ignorado y ahora se había quedado, sola, sola.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos, alguien se acercaba lentamente a la solitaria chica…

.

.

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **.**

Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta nueva historia.

.

 _La escribí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Archie, el adorado Gatito, hoy, 11 de octubre._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Es un mini fic que consta de 12 capítulos._

 _._

 _._

Para las que preguntarán porque no he puesto nuevos capítulos de "Bajo La Luz De La Luna," y "Una Nueva Oportunidad," solo quiero decirles que estoy escribiendo y editando los capítulos nuevos para ustedes; aunque, las musas a cada rato se ponen en huelga, así que tengo que aprovechar la inspiración que me den, solamente les pido paciencia.

Yo comencé a escribir el argumento de esta historia hace meses atrás, mucho antes de que empezara a poner historias aquí en Fancfiction, y la he seguido escribiendo poco a poco para su cumpleaños.

.

Muchísimas gracias a todas por su tiempo.

.

Quiero darle las gracias en especial a mi amiga Maravilla 121 por su apoyo. Te agradezco que me hayas hecho el favor de leer el borrador de mi historia y de darme el visto bueno, gracias.

Este capítulo inicial se lo dedico a cada una de las chicas que me han hecho el favor de seguir mis humildes historias, cada uno de sus mensajes ha sido para mí como un recibir un regalo. También se lo dedico con a todas las chicas que en este momento están atravesando desgracias naturales, fuegos, terremotos, y huracanes. Animo amigas.

De verdad que les agradezco su tiempo, apoyo y mensajes.

.

Cuídense

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que su padre adoptivo es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del gatito, Archie.

* * *

.

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Carta**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I: Simplemente, Tu Primo**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Meses atrás en Chicago con los Andrew…

.

Candy entró corriendo a su habitación quería leer la carta que le enviara él, en privacidad. Lo extrañaba tanto; ya quería que fuera navidad para verlo.

.

Esa mañana de septiembre, la atolondrada rubia cuidaba sus bellas Dulce Candy en el jardín de la gran mansión, con cuidado estaba quitando las hierbas de una de las jardineras, cuidar de esas rosas era una de las cosas que más disfrutado. Todos los días le dedicaba parte de su tiempo a la jardinería, era como si estuviera en comunicación con Anthony, con su pasado. En eso estaba, cuando a lo lejos miró a uno de los empleados con la correspondencia. Ella aventó todo lo que traía en sus manos, y se dirigió corriendo a hablar con el mayordomo para ver si él le había mandado carta, a su paso cayó también el gorro que la cubría del brillante sol.

La tía abuela quien tomaba tranquila su te en la terraza, sólo meneó la cabeza en son de derrota al ver a un rayo rubio correr enfrente de ella. Esa joven atolondrada nunca cambiaría por más que se vistiera como una dama, nunca lo sería. Sin embargo, sonrió con nostalgia al recordar el pasado, cuando esa chiquilla rubia jugando alegre con sus tres adorados sobrinos en su querido Lakewood, esos tiempos felices nunca regresarían. Suspiró resignada, era un caso perdido; esta chiquilla nunca cambiaría, pero aun así la quería y la apreciaba y le agradecía el amor que les había dado a sus cuatro sobrinos adorados; así que la anciana mujer siguió tomando su té con calma; nada se podía hacer para cambiar a esa chiquilla traviesa.

.

Desde que Candy descubriera que Albert era su padre adoptivo, él la había convencido de vivir con ellos en la mansión de Chicago. Finalmente, después de tantos años de haberla rechazado influenciada por los Legan, Elroy la aceptó como la hija adoptiva de Albert; la anciana mujer estaba agradecida con la guapa rubia por todo lo que había hecho por el amnésico de su sobrino cuando todo mundo pensaba que era solo un vagabundo, si ella no lo hubiera ayudado, quizá su amado sobrino no hubiera sobrevivido. Sacó de su vida a los Legan y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a cuidar a sus sobrinos y eso incluyo a la hija de su amado sobrino.

Tan pronto puso un pie en la mansión, la matriarca del clan comenzó la difícil tarea de convertir aquel diamante en bruto en una hermosa joya. Fueron años de paciencia, amor y enseñanza por parte de ambas y algo que parecía un imposible, se consiguió. Elroy con paciencia había conseguido convertirla en una hermosa dama. Sin embargo, a pesar de las joyas, buenos modales y ropa fina, aquella jovencita rubia de 20 años. seguía siendo una niña por su dulzura e inocencia.

Aquella melancólica mirada que le causara la separación de su amor truncado con el joven inglés fue desapareciendo con el correr de los años y con el amor que recibía día a día de sus tres seres queridos: Albert, Elroy y su eterno paladín, Archie.

Su amor le había ayudado a vivir sin Terry, y aunque en ocasiones le dolía un poco pensar en el pasado que tuvo con aquel chico rebelde del Colegio San Pablo, no era porque hubiera amor por el guapo heredero del ducado Grandchester, sino por la nostalgia de tiempos felices vividos con él y con sus otros primos, eran tiempos que nunca volverían. Anthony y Stear estaban muertos y Terry estaba para siempre perdido.

Meses atrás, su querida "hermana," Annie Britter, madrugó un día para informarle del compromiso del guapo joven inglés con la joven que le salvara la vida, Susana. Su casi "hermana" no se fue de la mansión esa mañana, hasta que Candy terminó de leer todos los artículos que le llevó ese día de la flamante noticia. Los ojos azules de la chica no perdían de vista la reacción de la joven rubia a la sorpresiva noticia del futuro enlace matrimonial del actor. Sin embargo, solo consiguió ver en la hermosa cara de la rubia, una resignación eterna; esa noticia, Candy ya la esperaba desde su tormentosa separación en aquella fría tarde de invierno en New York. Para la desgracia de la morena, no hubo llanto, ni enojo ni esa desesperación que ella pensaba ver en su "hermana."

Casualmente Archie llegó de visita esa mañana de la universidad cuando Candy terminaba de leer la flamante noticia; la rubia chica aprovechó la oportuna llegada de su primo para dejar a su amiga con todos sus revistas y periódicos junto al gentil paladín quien ante la noticia hervía de rabia contra el inglés. Archie solo espero a que Candy se fuera para confrontar a la morena, y minutos después Annie abandonó la mansión llorando de rabia; no solo no logró derrumbar a Candy de dolor por la noticia, sino que hubo pleito entre la pareja, Archie casi la corrió por chismosa. El joven de mirada ambarina estaba furioso con la morena por haberle dado esa noticia sin haberles consultado nada a la familia; él hubiera querido evitarle ese dolor a la chica de ojos esmeralda.

Ese negro día, después de despachar a la insoportable chica, Archie buscó a su prima y la encontró mirando a la nada en el balcón; decidido a sacarla de su tristeza, decidió llevarla de picnic cerca de un lago para distraerla. Era lo menos que podía hacer por su Gatita, él seguía amándola en silencio y nada podía hacer para cambiar su desilusión amorosa. Patear al insufrible actor era una idea que adoraba, pero de nada servía, él ya le había roto el corazón a Candy años atrás.

Aparentando una alegría que estaba lejos de sentir, el galante joven la invito a pasear, eso sí, se hizo el sordo cuando Candy ingenua sugirió invitar a su amiga Annie. Fue una tarde tranquila para ambos, después del picnic, ambos caminaron juntos un rato por el parque mientras platicaban de cosas triviales; hasta que el sol se perdió en el horizonte. De regreso a casa, para distraerla de su tristeza, ambos platicaron de los famosos inventos fallidos de su querido científicos. Las carcajadas y la nostalgia los invadió a ambos aquella noche dentro del auto hasta que ella se quedó dormida de cansancio sobre el hombro del joven Cornwell. El corazón del muchacho latió aceleradamente al tener cerca de el a la rubia, era una tortura deliciosa tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos. Al llegar a la mansión una espléndida cena con Albert y Elroy los esperaba a ambos. Todos unieron sus fuerzas ese día para que ella olvidara ese trago amargo. Ese día Candy aprendió a olvidar y hacer feliz.

.

Hacia unos meses que Archie había sido enviado a estudiar su maestría de Economía a Boston, lo extrañaba enormemente. Se había acostumbrado a sus diarias platicas, salidas a lago o parque, y cuidados. Lo extrañaba de más, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer; con desesperación, día a día esperaba sus cartas; ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su adicción a él; aunque los sirvientes sí lo habían notado porque todos los días los asaltaba a la hora del correo con preguntas. A esa hora se veía una flecha rubia correr en dirección hacia el encargado de la correspondencia de la familia, todos los trabajadores reían disimuladamente.

Annie se volvió loca cuando supo lo de la universidad de Archie en Boston, si de por si se quejaba de su abandono en Chicago, la chica se puso histérica al saber que no lo vería por meses. Sin embargo, la astuta Annie siempre se las ingeniaba para manipular a la inocente rubia para que la ayudara con Archie. Aunque Candy no quería meterse en la relación de ellos, siempre terminaba haciéndolo, chantajeada por las lágrimas de cocodrilo derramadas por la chica Britter.

Cada vez que la visitaba, después de llorarle y suplicarle por horas, le dejaba empapado su vestido de lágrimas. Al final Candy terminaba rogándole a Archie para que le escribiera y visitara a la chica Britter más seguido. Sin embargo, cansado del acoso, Archie ignoraba las suplicas de Candy, y las cartas de Annie ya ni las abría, eran mandadas derechito a la basura; estaba asfixiado de tanto acoso por parte de la chica Britter.

.

Las veces que el guapo joven visitara su hogar en Chicago, se había dedicado a visitar única y exclusivamente a su familia. La relación romántica que Annie argumentaba que había entre ellos, tenía años que estaba más muerta que una momia de Egipto. Esa relación siempre había existido solamente en la cabeza de la chica Britter porque entre Archie y ella solo existía una amistad, pero la chica de cabello azabache se negaba aceptar la realidad y atosigaba a la rubia con frecuentes visitas para que interviniera en esa inexistente relación.

Candy pensando que, hacia un bien, en varias ocasiones la había llegado a invitar cuando él joven de ojos ambarinos los visitaba; Candy sin darse cuenta, lo único que estaba logrando era que Archie detestara más a la jovencita Britter porque sabía que estaba manipulando a la rubia, y a la vez, él comenzó a alejarse más de Chicago; tenía meses sin visitarlos.

.

Cerró con fuerza su puerta y sin pérdida de tiempo se tiró a su cama para comenzar a leer su querido tesoro, pero antes de abrir el sobre recordó como si fuera ayer la última vez que fueran al lago. Su cara enrojeció como una fresa al recordar el bochornoso incidente de esa salida; sin darse cuenta suspiró profundamente y se llevó la mano a la boca pensando en ese día.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Inicio de Flash Back_

 _._

 _Se les había hecho costumbre salir a pasear de día de campo a un lago, después de aquella vez que la llevara para distraerla por la noticia de la boda de Terry. Como ya era costumbre, se había dormido en el camino del lago hacia la mansión, y esa noche no había sido la excepción ya que el lago estaba bastante retirado de su hogar; después de remar y correr, ella quedaba siempre exhausta._

 _Cuando llegaron, el chico detuvo el carro en la cochera y volteó a ver a su preciosa acompañante sentado a su lado; la joven rubia tenía su cabeza sobre su hombro, como siempre había sido una deliciosa tortura llevarla junto a él así dormida, y sentir su respiración tan cerca de él. Él la movió con cuidado de su hombro y la sostuvo entre sus brazos; quería despertarla, pero a la vez le daba lástima hacerlo._

 _Normalmente ella se despertaba antes de llegar a la mansión, pero ese día se les había hecho más tarde de lo acostumbrado porque la llanta del automóvil se había averiado, y él había tardado en repararla. Archie está extasiado con la belleza de la chica en sus brazos, con cuidado le quitó unos traviesos mechones de su cara cuidando no despertarla, Archie moría por besarla, pero no podía ser, él era solamente su primo._

 _Como si fuera de cristal la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la mansión cuidando de no despertar a su amada Gatita; con el movimiento del camino, Candy poco a poco fue despertando y con los ojos entrecerrados se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos fuertes del joven paladín. Hubiera sido fácil decirle que había despertado y así el la pusiera en el suelo para que ella caminara, pero sus sentidos la dominaron, y prefirió siguió aparentando que estaba dormida para seguir en sus fuerte brazos. No sabía la razón del por qué, pero estaba disfrutando enormemente estar en sus brazos, tal vez era el aroma varonil del joven que estaba invadiendo sus sentidos de una manera placentera._

 _Sin saberlo, ambos estaban disfrutando de aquel acercamiento intensamente; sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, al sentirlo tan cerca de ella. Albert y Elroy quienes estaban preocupados por su tardanza los miraron llegar, Albert quiso quitarle su preciada carga, pero Archie sonriendo dijo que no, y él la llevó a su recámara; Albert y Elroy se quedaron tranquilos, ya le preguntarían al joven la razón de su tardanza._

 _Con cuidado la depositó en su cama mientras la rubia se seguía haciendo la dormida, el joven se sentó cerca de ella, y la observó un momento, Candy temblaba ligeramente; afortunadamente su recámara estaba a obscuras y lo único que iluminaba el lugar, era la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas de su alcoba. Él le quitó un rizo travieso de su frente y con cuidado se fue acercando a ella, Candy sintió su cálido aliento sobre ella, ella comenzó a temblar más, ¿sería posible que la fuera a besar?_

 _._

 _— No seas tonta Candy, Archie es tu primo, tu primo —, se decía a si misma para controlar su nerviosismo._

 _De pronto sintió un beso cálido en su frente y casi se desmaya de emoción._

 _— Dulces sueños, Gatita —, y enseguida, el apuesto joven se retiró._

 _De inmediato Candy se incorporó, temblando y llevándose su mano a su frente, sentía su piel arder. Por una parte, se sintió aliviada que hubiera sido un beso fraternal en la frente…pero a la vez, se sentía frustrada. Ella hubiera querido…otra cosa. Sí otra cosa, tal vez, un beso…pero en la boca._

 _— Estas loca Candy, ¿Qué te pasa? Es Archie, tu primo, el novio de Annie. ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _Furiosa y desesperada, agarró la almohada y escondió su cara en ella. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Era Archie, su paladín, su primo._

 _— Candy en definitiva estas rematadamente loca, lo más probable es que me haya insolado, sí, eso ha de ser, o tal vez tenga hambre. Si tengo hambre, ya estoy delirando, pero y ahora ¿Cómo le hago para comer?_

 _En eso estaba cuando entró Dorothy con la cena. Eso la distrajo de su dilema moral, sí, eso era, ella tenía hambre; Archie era su primo._

 _Lo que Candy no sabía era que Archie tuvo que hacer acopio de todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no besarla en la boca, él hubiera querido hacerlo, pero él no tenía derecho por eso en el último momento la besó en la frente. Él era solamente su primo, ella se lo había dicho miles de veces, aunque su pobre corazón no entendía razones._

 _._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _._

Candy estaba complemente sonrojada cuando terminó de recordar, se paró con la carta en la mano y miró a través de los cristales, su piel aun sentía el cálido aliento de el sobre su frente, aun le quemaba el beso que le había dado en la frente. Aunque no quería reconocerlo, a verdad era que lo extrañaba bastante y se sentía muy triste sin él.

.

— Tenía mucha hambre ese día, sí eso fue lo que pasó —, dijo nerviosamente para convencerse a sí misma.

.

Un suspiro profundo se dejó escuchar, y regresó a su cama, con cuidado comenzó a abrir esa querida carta. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a leer su preciado tesoro.

 _._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

 _._

 _—"4 de septiembre de 1918_

 _._

 _Querida Gatita_

 _._

 _Recibí tu última carta, donde me dices que Annie me extraña y me pides que por favor la visite y le escriba…creo que es necesario que te abra mi corazón para pedirte que no intervengas más en ese asunto que no existe ya desde hace años. He tratado de todas las maneras posibles y existentes, de hacerle entender a ella y a ti que yo no puedo, ni quiero estar con Annie Britter._

 _Yo amo a otra mujer…._

 _Tú lo has sabido siempre, pero te has negado a escucharlo._

 _Por primera vez me atrevo a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos porque si no lo hago voy a estallar, ya no puedo más con este amor que me inunda mi ser…_

 _Candy…te amo, te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi en Lakewood; te amo desde que me reflejé en tus hermosos ojos verdes._

 _Sí, te amo, Gatita mía, creo que te he amado desde otra vida._

 _He callado este amor por años y por primera vez me atrevo a decírtelo, aunque sea por carta porque tú nunca me dejarás hacerlo en persona._

 _Siempre abra otros antes que yo; primero fue Anthony, después Terry._

 _Por mi afán de verte y hacerte feliz, estuve cerca de Annie, fue un completo error._

 _Perdóname, pero yo ya no puedo más._

 _Por favor, no intervengas._

 _A pesar de que le he insistido infinidad de veces de terminar una relación que nunca será más que una simple amistad, ella se ha negado siempre a aceptarlo; siempre recurre a las lágrimas y te menciona. Así que esta vez, he decidido hacerlo por carta, no es la mejor manera, lo sé, pero espero que ella entienda finalmente que nunca ha existido ni existirá una relación amorosa entre nosotros._

 _Al mismo tiempo que recibes está carta, ella recibe otra, es el final de una farsa._

 _Tengo años queriéndolo hacer, pero tus ruegos y peticiones me lo han impedido, pero no más._

 _Recibí una carta de Stear que él dejara con un compañero…antes de realizar ese viaje sin retorno. Este soldado francés perdió nuestra dirección y hasta hoy pudo traerla en persona ya que fue un prisionero de guerra._

 _Cuando leí el contenido de las últimas palabras de mi hermano, me hizo reflexionar mis acciones de los últimos años._

 _Stear me pidió que fuera feliz con la mujer amada…me pidió ser honesto con mi corazón y luchar por ese amor._

 _Desgraciadamente sé que no puedo hacerlo porque tú sigues enamorada de…él. Aunque él este comprometido, pero no importa por mi parte terminé mi farsa._

 _Te amo Candy, pero no te preocupes es la primera y única vez que te lo diré._

 _Te amo, y anqué moriré amándote, he entendido que nunca tendré tu corazón._

 _La carta que me dejara Stear me ha hecho entender que no puedo seguir ocultando mi amor, ni estar atado a una promesa que te hice un día en aquel colegio de Londres._

 _Yo no la amo, a la que amo es a ti, Gatita, solo a ti._

 _Perdóname, por amarte cómo te amo._

 _Pero no te aflijas._

 _No volverás a escuchar o leer nunca más estas palabras de mí._

 _De hoy en adelante continuaré siendo lo que siempre he sido para ti, tu primo, simplemente tu primo como has querido toda la vida._

 _Si, se soy egoísta porque estoy perturbando tu alma con esta confesión, pero necesitaba decírtelo, necesitaba abrir mi corazón y desnudar mi alma antes de callarlo para siempre._

 _Nunca me hubieras escuchado si yo hubiera osado tratar de hablarte de mis sentimientos en persona; ¿recuerdas cuando traté de hacerlo en el colegio?, tú no me dejaste._

 _Probablemente ni siquiera estés leyendo esta carta, tal vez ya la rompiste por el cariño a tu amiga, pero si continúas haciéndolo, te digo con el corazón en la mano que te amo, pero he decidido cerrar con una llave este amor que me mata._

 _De hoy en adelante seguiré siendo, Archie, tu primo, nada más._

 _No te molestes conmigo, haz de cuenta que nunca recibiste esta carta porque la estoy escribiendo en un momento delirio, en un momento de dolor por la carta de mi querido hermano._

 _De ahora en adelante trataré de ser feliz en otras partes, con otros amores, con otros horizontes; aunque mi corazón siempre te llevará, amor mío._

 _Te amo, pero tengo que olvidarte, tengo que aprender a vivir sin tu amor._

 _Solo una cosa más te pido, no intervengas en esta ruptura entre tu amiga y yo._

 _Es el final de una farsa, por favor._

 _Se despide el hombre que te ama y te amara toda una vida._

 _Se despide de ti, él que siempre estará contigo pase lo que pase, siempre fiel a ti, como tu simple primo, como el primo que siempre has querido._

 _Por fin te entendí amor mío_

 _._

 _Hasta pronto, Gatita de mi corazón._

 _Archie Cornwell Andrew, tu primo."_

 _._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

 _._

 _Continuará_

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, es un Anthonyfic.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** En un Albertfic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

 **Agradecimientos**

 _Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta nueva historia. La escribí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Archie, el adorado Gatito._

.

 _Le dedico este capítulo en especial a todas las personas que hacen el enorme favor de leer esta humilde historia. También quiero dedicárselo a todas aquellas personas que continúan siendo sido víctimas de estas desgracias naturales, como huracanes, incendios y terremotos, y a las compañeras que están enfermas y se están recuperando de una enfermedad, Nerckka, y Serenity Usagi. Animo amigas, mis oraciones están con ustedes. También a todas las compañeras que están estudiando, Val suerte en tus estudios universitarios, y Maravilla 121 gracias por leer mi borrador, es un apoyo enorme. Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias._

 _Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas. Dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias.

 _._

.

 **Alexas90**

 **OHHCartist**

 **Nelly**

 **Serena Candy Andrew Graham**

 **Maravilla121**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **TamyWhiteRose**

 **C.C. Suu**

 **Lizbeth Haruka**

 **Paolau2**

 **Kamanance**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Silandrew**

 **Val Rod**

 **Lis69**

 **Luz**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **NANA**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **Monicamdalba**

 **Clau Claudita**

 **Ster Star**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **Crazzy76**

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias. Cuídense_


	3. Chapter 3

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que su padre adoptivo es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del gatito, Archie.

* * *

.

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Carta**

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I** **I: Dolor de Cabeza**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Se quedó sin aliento al terminar de leer la carta, y se la llevó a su corazón sin darse cuenta._

 _._

 _— ¡Archie! —, balbuceó su nombre con dolor, aún no podía creer lo que él le había escrito, estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que había descubierto en esas páginas._

 _._

Como autómata, Candy se paró con la carta en su pecho, y se acercó a las grandes ventanas, estaba temblando, comenzó a leerla de nuevo, una vez más, otra más y paró hasta que no podía ver nada por las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro; no entendía nada.

.

Cuando recibió su carta, le dio una alegría norme; lo extrañaba tanto, pero a la vez sintió un poco de molestia al recibirla porque imaginaba el contenido de esa carta. La verdad es que desde que lo supo se sintió incomoda, mejor dicho, molesta y todavía no comprendía porque se sentía así, era para que estuviera contenta por ella. Ella pensaba que en esa carta Archie le informaría de su futuro compromiso y futura boda con su "hermana."

Annie la había visitado al principio de esa semana y le había comentado que en cuanto Archie regresará a Chicago se comprometerían para casarse. Cuando escuchó eso, Candy sintió un dolor profundo en su cuerpo, le dolió saberlo, sobre todo porque Archie no le había comentado nada, con trabajos disimuló ante su amiga su malestar ante la noticia, cuando su querida hermana se fue, ella corrió a su cuarto a desahogar su dolor; las lágrimas fluían libremente tan solo cerró la puerta de su habitación. Esa noche lloró y lloró hasta que se durmió.

Ella no supo porque le había dolido tanto la noticia; tal vez era porque perdería a su querido primo ya que cuando él se casará con Annie se mudaría para vivir en su propia casa, bueno al menos eso fue lo que Annie le insinuó. Esa era la justificación que se daba una y otra vez cuando la tristeza la embargaba, pero ahora con esta carta, todo era tan confuso, comenzó a hablar en voz alta mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación.

.

— Él me ama…dice que me ama, no puede ser…él ama a Annie —, cerró sus bellas esmeraldas y meneó su cabeza, y suspiró profundamente; abrió los ojos y elevó su mirada al brillante cielo mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, y siguió lamentándose mientras. — No seas una mentirosa Candy, siempre lo has sabido, pero te has negado a verlo. No, eso no es cierto, Annie lo ama…él es solo mi primo. Pero entonces porque me siento tan triste por esta carta…nunca, nunca me habían dicho, "te amo" y me escribió con tanta pasión...

.

Suspiró profundamente mientras volvía a mirar la carta de Archie para buscar las líneas donde le decía que la amaba, sin darse cuenta, la jovencita comenzó a delinear con sus dedos el nombre de Archie sobre el papel; cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, meneó la cabeza con molestia, pero volvió a colocar la carta sobre su pecho que latía apresuradamente.

.

— Candy, que estás pensando es el novio de Annie…bueno era —, una sonrisa se iluminó en su cara mientras pensaba en Archie, su gallarda imagen llenó completamente su mente. —Archie —, un nuevo suspiro escapó de nuevo de su ser al pronunciar su nombre. Enojada con ella misma por su actitud, se dio un pequeño golpe en su cabeza para quitarse sus pensamientos. — Ya, deja de pensar en esta carta y en esas palabras, por favor Candy reacciona —, pero no solo su corazón se negaba hacerle caso, su mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Archie. Él la amaba, pero se había cansado de amarla y de ahora en adelante sería para ella lo que ella tanto quería, su primo…solamente su primo. — Archie, yo no quiero perderte a ti, no…no por favor, tú no, eres mi último paladín. No, ya son muchas pérdidas, no, no Archie —, balbuceó con dolor.

.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar como manantiales de sus verdes esmeraldas, sin saber porque se tiró en la cama a llorar, lloraba por Anthony, por Stear, por su amor perdido, Terry, y ahora lloraba por Archie, sí por Archie porque no lo quería perder.

Si bien en la carta le decía que no lo había perdido, no podía ignorar su declaración. Todo había cambiado, no sabía cómo le iba hacer para volver a verlo a la cara. No podía hacerse la tonta y mirarlo como si no pasara nada. Le había declarado su amor en una carta, sí en una carta, en la misma carta donde le decía que terminaba con Annie, pero también le dijo que ese amor eterno que sintió por ella desde que la conociera se acabaría; él había decidido dejar el pasado y darse la oportunidad de conocer otros amores. Finalmente había sucedido, él se estaba dando la oportunidad finalmente de ser feliz con otras mujeres. Se sentía tan sola. Sabía que Albert, su amigo del alma, su casi hermano y padre estaba con ella, y también la tía abuela, pero ahora que haría sin Archie, sin su Archie del alma.

.

— Yo, no lo quiero perder, no, no.

.

Un leve golpe en la puerta interrumpió su llanto; rápidamente se limpió sus ojos, y tomó la carta que tenía entre sus manos para colocarla en su joyero; no quería que alguien viera su contenido. Un nuevo toque en la puerta se escuchó.

.

— Adelante.

.

Era Dorothy quien que entró tímidamente con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar de Candy, la joven se alarmó al ver ese cuadro.

.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Candy?

.

— ¡Ah!, sí Dorothy, sólo…yo solo tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sí un dolor de cabeza, que me hizo llorar un poco. ¿Necesitas algo?

.

— La señorita Britter esta abajo esperándote, está desesperada, dice que le urge verte. Se ve que también ha tenido un tremendo dolor de cabeza como tú, porque trae una cara que para que te cuento…

.

Lo dijo sonriendo irónicamente, Dorothy no soportaba a la chica Britter, al escuchar el tonito burlesco de Dorothy, Candy la fulminó con la mirada al ser tan poco sutil con ella, en ese momento no estaba para chistes, se limpió nuevamente los ojos y nerviosamente le dio indicaciones.

.

— Por favor pásala a la sala y en unos minutos bajo.

.

Candy paso al baño a limpiarse la cara con agua fría, y se puso un poco de maquillaje para tapar sus ojos rojos. Mientras se miraba su rostro lloroso en el espejo empezó a hablar en voz alta.

.

— De seguro, recibió la carta… ¿qué querrá? Candy, que pregunta tan tonta, ¿cómo que querrá? No seas tonta Candy; ella quiere que hables con Archie para que regrese con ella. Archie, ¿cómo voy a hablar con él después de esa carta? No lo voy a poder ver a los ojos, de la vergüenza, me dijo que me ama, me ama, Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer cuando lo vea? Por lo pronto tendré que lidiar con Annie.

.

Bajo lentamente a ver a Annie. Tan pronto la miró, Annie quien estaba sentaba se levantó rápidamente y se arrojó a sus brazos llorando mares, Candy solo atinó a abrazarla, y no dijo nada.

.

— Candy, Archie terminó conmigo, tienes que hablar con él, tienes que decirle que...

.

Calló, al ver que Candy no le decía nada, y solo se limitaba a mirarla fijamente.

.

— ¿Por qué no me preguntas nada, o no dices nada, acaso, acaso ya lo sabes?

.

Candy le dio la espalda y le dijo lentamente.

.

— Sí Annie, hoy recibí una carta de Archie diciéndomelo.

.

— ¿Te dijo? ¿Te escribió? ¿Por qué?

.

Se volteó y la miró.

.

— ¿Para qué? — suspiró profundamente antes de contestarle —…para que no intervenga

— ¿Cómo?

— Archie me dijo que terminó…y no quiere hablar conmigo de ese tema, así de sencillo, lo siento Annie, yo…yo no puedo hacer nada por ti…—, le dijo con aparente tranquilidad, pero por dentro estaba temblando mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente por los nervios y las mentiras dichas.

— No te puedo decir que me declaró su amor…sí me ama Annie. Lo siento, pero él ya no puede seguir una farsa —, pensaba mientras la miraba con tristeza, hubiera querido decirle la verdad, pero no se atrevía. A pesar de sentir pena por su amiga, sentía más pena por ella porque tal vez había perdido a Archie para siempre.

Annie la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, no lo podía creer, Candy le estaba dando la espalda.

— Pero Candy, tú no le vas a hacer caso, ¿verdad?, ¿tú vas a hablar con él, con Albert o con la tía para que recapacite? Él tiene que casarse conmigo.

.

Candy se asustó al escuchar tal afirmación.

.

— ¿Cómo que tiene que casarse contigo Annie?, explícate.

.

La morena se asustó de sus palabras y corrigió de inmediato, tampoco se trataba de ensuciar su nombre quería obligar a Archie a casarse con ella, pero nada había ocurrido entre ellos que ameritara esas afirmaciones. Por supuesto que había tratado, pero Archie ni siquiera la había besado por más insinuaciones que le había hecho; él siempre se había mantenido frio y la había respetado de más; otro en su lugar con todas las provocaciones que le había hecho la hubiera embarazado. Para su desgracia, Archie siempre se había comportado como todo un caballero con ella.

.

— Yo…yo me refiero a que hemos estado mucho tiempo comprometidos, eso es lo que yo quise decir. Mi madre esta furiosa conmigo Candy. Quiere saber que le hice. Pero yo no le he hecho nada…solo amarlo. Él tiene que casarse conmigo.

.

Negando con la cabeza, Candy se apresuró a contradecirla.

.

— Annie, no hay ni habrá ningún compromiso entre ustedes; lo siento, yo no puedo hacer nada. Archie me pidió no intervenir y…

.

Annie histérica la interrumpió agarrándola de los hombros mientras le gritaba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas de cocodrilo.

.

— Candy, yo soy casi tu hermana, tú tienes que ayudarme.

.

Candy se zafó de su agarre y con molestia le contestó mientras empuñaba sus manos con rabia.

.

—Y Archie es mi…mi pariente Annie, mi primo, él es también alguien muy especial para mí. Alguien que siempre ha estado conmigo, él me ha pedido que no intervenga, y no lo haré.

.

Al ver la decisión en la cara de Candy, Annie trató de manejarla de otra manera, Candy siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería y Archie lo haría por su amor a la rubia.

.

— Enséname la carta Candy, quiero ver que te dijo cuáles son sus razones, a mí solo me dijo que nuestro noviazgo se termina, así tú podrás ayudarme.

.

— ¿La carta?

— Sí Candy la carta, tengo que entender que fue lo que paso, para hablar con él y convencerlo que vuela conmigo.

.

Candy palideció, ella jamás podría enseñar esa carta, tenía la confesión del amor de Archie. Con nerviosismo le contestó.

.

—Lo siento Annie la carta ya no la tengo

— ¿Cómo que no la tienes?

.

Se volteó para que no la mirara mentir, era terrible haciéndolo y Annie la conocía como la palma de su mano. Titubeante le contestó.

.

— No, la rompí.

— ¿Por qué?, no te creo.

— Lo siento si no me crees, pero es verdad…yo…me enojé…y la rompí…sí…la rompí.

.

Se volteó y la miró directamente a los ojos, rogando que le creyera. Annie la miro inquisidoramente y se dio cuenta de algo.

.

— ¿Candy, estuviste llorando?

.

— ¡Ah!, sí, yo tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, bueno he tenido dolor de cabeza todo el día Annie…todo el día; es más en este momento me sigue doliendo —, le contestó nerviosamente mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza para aparentar ese dolor que la estaba molestando.

.

Si Annie hubiera sentido un poco de cariño hacia su amiga se habría retirado de inmediato y no la habría molestado de más, pero Annie tenía otras prioridades en su vida.

.

— Entonces, ¿no vas a hacer nada por mí? Ya te dije que mamá está enojada conmigo, tú tienes que ayudarme Candy; él tiene que casarse conmigo Candy. Si tú no me ayudas, yo no podré mirar a la gente de Chicago, seré el hazmerreír de todos. No él no me puede hacer esto; es vergonzoso yo…—, siguió parloteando desesperada.

.

Candy sintió pena por Annie y mucha vergüenza y rabia por ella misma mientras escuchaba todas las tonterías que salían de la boca de su querida "hermana del Hogar de Pony," había sido una tonta. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera obligado a Archie a andar con una chica tan superficial? Si estuviera tan enamorada de él, solo le importaría que él fuera feliz, o tal vez le diría que se moriría de amor sin él. Suspiró con nostalgia había tantas cosas que ella extrañaba de él, se llevó una de sus manos a su corazón mientras seguía mirando a su amiga quejarse y gritar tonterías. Ella añoraba de su querido paladín, sus risas, su plática, esos ojos que encantaban, su aroma varonil que fascinaba, su voz, esa voz que ella tanto extrañaba escuchar, pero no tristemente su hermana parecía no extrañar nada de eso. Solo le importaba el qué dirán, el enojo de su madre; para ella lo más importante era la sociedad de Chicago. Meneó su cabeza con disgusto, y la interrumpió firmemente, estaba harta de su falsedad parecía que por fin se le había quitado la venda de los ojos.

.

— Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte —, le dijo fríamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

.

Annie paró de llorar inmediatamente al ver la decisión en los ojos de la rubia; por el momento Candy no la ayudaría. Necesitaba pensar en algo. Se paró muy digna y salió furiosa, dando un portazo. Candy se quedó sola mirándola, y suspiró.

.

— No lo mereces Annie, Archie es…es tan especial. Tú no lo mereces, eres una inmadura. Archie, perdóname, te he hecho mucho daño por tonta — pensó tristemente.

.

Se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando el hermoso jardín. El recuerdo de sus tres paladines vino a su memoria mientras miraba las Dulce Candy; eran tan felices los cuatro juntos. Le dolía saber que esos tiempos nunca regresarían; gruesas lagrimas rodaron por su bella cara…

.

— Archie…lo siento —, se abrazó con dolor, se sentía tan sola en ese momento.

.

Sus queridos paladines, extrañaba tanto a sus seres queridos…ya solo lo tenía a él, a su querido Archie. Sin embargo, ya no estaba segura de eso, tal vez tampoco lo tendría a él. Lo más probable era que, con esa carta, lo había perdido para siempre; comenzó a llorar en silencio nuevamente.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, es un Anthonyfic.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** En un Albertfic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

 **Agradecimientos**

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Primeramente, quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, en esta ocasión ha sido por causas mayores. Primero perdí una de mis queridas mascotas, uno de mis periquitos, que quería muchísimo y la verdad eso ha sido muy difícil para mí, adoro a mis mascotas y lo tenía por años; su parejita también está muy triste, se adoraban y la verdad no tenía ganas de nada. Después me enfermé horrible de la gripa, tanto que estuve en cama y para rematar se me bajo la presión horrible, me dio un susto y de tan mal que me sentí me dio un ataque de pánico, apenas me estoy recuperando de la gripa. La verdad que lo siento mucho, pero todo se me junto y me atrasado en todas mis historias y en todo, una disculpa queridos lectores. Las musas también se pusieron tristes, se enfermaron conmigo y han estado en huelga también. Espero que las cosas se mejores y que poco a poco las cosas regresen a la normalidad. Así que hoy más que nunca les pido su comprensión y paciencia para una servidora.

.

 _Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta nueva historia. La escribí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Archie, el adorado Gatito._

.

 _Este capítulo está dedicado en especial a todas las personas que hacen el enorme favor de leer esta humilde historia, a todas las chicas que me hicieron el enorme favor de mandarme mensajes para preguntar por mi salud, se lo agradezco. También quiero dedicárselo a todas aquellas personas que continúan siendo sido víctimas de estas desgracias naturales, como huracanes, incendios y terremotos, y a las compañeras que están enfermas y se están recuperando de una enfermedad, Nerckka, y Serenity Usagi. Animo amigas, mis oraciones están con ustedes. También a todas las compañeras que están estudiando, Val suerte, y Maravilla 121 gracias por leer mi borrador, es un apoyo enorme._

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños o antes de navidad, gracias. Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas. Dejé comentarios en la sección de_ _reviews_ _, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias.

 _También les deseo un feliz día de acción de gracias a todos aquellos lectores que celebraran este día en los Estados Unidos._

 _._

.

 **OHHCartist**

 **Luz**

 **NANA**

 **C.C. Suu**

 **Maravilla121**

 **Kamanance**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Karymote**

 **Silandrew**

 **Pelusa778**

 **Stear star**

 **Val Rod**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **MaiiraHuiir**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias. Cuídense_


	4. Chapter 4

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que su padre adoptivo es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del gatito, Archie.

* * *

.

.

 **oOo**

.

 **La Carta**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo III: Sin Noticias De Ti**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Candy miraba triste como empezaba a caer la nieve a través de los cristales, su mirada era triste y melancólica, Albert y la tía Elroy platicaban amenamente cerca de la chimenea; ella se había separado un poco de ellos para admirar la noche, en su mano llevaba una taza caliente de té para calentar su cuerpo, pero era el corazón que tenía helado

El blanco manto cubría toda la mansión, miró como la humedad de la noche había empañado los cristales, sin pensarlo empezó a escribir sobre los cristales empañados que estaban frente de ella. Primero fue una "A" mayúscula; cualquiera que la hubiera visto; hubiera pensado que era la inicial de su ilustre apellido, Andrew. Suspiró melancólica, siguió delineando sin pensarlo la letra "r." La "r," tal vez podría ser la "r" de "romance." Podría ser iniciales de la palabra Andrew romance, pero no, eso no era. Los suspiros iban y venían sin que ella lo notaba, sus largos dedos siguieron garabateando más letras, cuando se vino a dar cuenta de lo que había escrito, abrió sus verdes esmeraldas, y lo leyó en silencio: "Archie."

La jovencita sin darse cuenta había escrito el nombre de la persona que la tenía tristeando desde aquella vez que recibiera esa carta. Cuando escuchó unos paso cerca de ella, borró el nombre inmediatamente, ni ella misma sabia porque lo había escrito, pero su corazón parecía saberlo, nerviosa volteó a ver a quien tenía detrás de ella, era a su querido Albert quien la miraba atento y curioso, ella solo atinó a sonreírle nerviosa como si la hubiera pillado haciendo algo prohibido.

.

Los días pasaron lentamente para una triste Candy; de Annie Britter, no volvió a saber nada, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. Sin embargo, Candy sospechaba que Annie ya no la buscaba porque se había negado ayudarla a recuperar a Archie. Recuperar a Archie, eso era lo que ella quería hacer, pero para ella, lo extrañaba tanto.

.

Cuando menos acordó llegó la temporada de navidad; tres largos y angustiosos meses habían pasado esperando sus queridas y entrañables epístolas, pero desgraciadamente la comunicación entre ellos se había vuelto muy escasa desde que le mandara esa carta donde le declaraba su amor, pero al mismo tiempo le decía que sería simplemente su primo, el primo que ella siempre quiso desde que se conocieron. '

Ni siquiera los había visitado en las vacaciones que su universidad daba en el mes de diciembre; esta era la peor navidad de su vida y a pesar de tener a Albert y a Elroy junto a ella celebrando ese hermoso día, se sentía vacía.

Su única esperanza era verlo en el año nuevo, pero Albert le había apenas comunicado que, debido al inclemente tiempo, Archie permanecería en Boston, cuando lo escuchó tuvo que pretender que no le dolía, pero tan solo salió de la biblioteca, corrió a encerrarse a su cuarto y lloró, lloró por horas sin saber la razón. Cuando Dorothy fue a buscarla para cenar tuvo que inventarse que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Dorothy la miró inquisidoramente; ultímate a Candy le dolía mucho la cabeza, y lo extraño es que siempre tenía los ojos llorosos.

Durante ese tiempo, Archie le había mandado solo tres postales; una por mes, en cada misiva el joven de mirada ambarina solo la saludaba como si nada, al final le decía con "cariño, tu primo." Eso en vez de tenerla contenta le dolía, la verdad es que ya ni ella se entendía. Eso era lo que ella siempre quiso de él, que la tratara como un primo. Pues bien, ahí lo tenía, era simplemente su primo y nada más.

.

Para navidad le había obsequiado un hermoso collar de esmeraldas que le mando por mensajería, pero se negó a visitarlos argumentando que estaba ocupado con exámenes. Pero en vez de sentirse aliviada de que Archie volviera hacer el mismo jovencito amable con ella. Candy estaba triste, y cada noche, leía y releía esa carta una y otra vez; ya se la había memorizado de tanto leerla, y algunas partes se estaban borrando por las lágrimas que caían cada vez que lloraba cuando la leía. Siempre terminaba llorando mares sin saber por qué.

Las semanas pasaban agónicamente para Candy, solo una postal por mes seguía recibiendo de su amado primo, eso le dolía en el alma, antes era hasta ¡dos o tres cartas por semana!, y ahora un simple, ¡hola! Era lo que le decía en las postales. Parecía estatua esperando el correo todos los días, y nada llegaba para ella.

.

Tanto Elroy como Albert estaban un poco preocupados por ella, por su pequeña Candy, se veía triste y hasta demacrada. Albert quien la había visto garabateando nombres en las ventanas esa noche de Navidad, pensaba que tal vez su infinita tristeza era por la boda de Terry que sería celebrada en el mes de junio del próximo año, tenía que hacer algo para alegrarla. Era una chica solitaria, no salía, ya ni siquiera Annie la visitaba después de que Archie terminara con ella. Albert nunca supo nada de la famosa carta de amor y despedida que recibiera Candy de Archie, la rubia joven nunca les dijo nada de la carta.

Era mediados del mes de enero, un intranquilo Albert estaba en la biblioteca tomando una copa de whisky mirando la foto de una sonriente Candy quien lucía hermosa en el centro de la biblioteca, la verdad que la salud de su pequeña Candy lo tenía muy preocupado. La chica había perdido peso en los últimos meses y eso era raro en ella quien adoraba la comida. Escuchó levemente que llamaban a la puerta, regresó a su escritorio lentamente y ordenó que pasaran.

— Pase

La imponente puerta de madera se abrió y apareció su querida tía quien al igual que él lucía un serio semblante,

— Pasa tía.

.

La elegante mujer se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás cerca de uno de los ventanales.

.

— Gracias por venir tía, quieres tomar algo tía.

— Te William, por favor.

Mientras Albert le servía él te, Elroy comenzó a hablarle.

—Yo también estoy preocupada por ella William, ya no es la misma Candy de siempre, la he estado observando detenidamente después de que hablamos el día de Navidad y tienes razón, está muy triste, la he visto llorar cuando ella piensa que nadie la está observando.

.

Albert terminó de servir el té y caminó hacia su tía para sentarse a su lado, le dio la taza y ambos tomaron de ella con calma; después de un trago, Albert comenzó a hablar.

.

— Así es tía Elroy, creo que la próxima boda de Terry Grandchester la está matando lentamente.

.

La mujer asintió con tristeza, Candy era una joven muy noble, pero también muy romántica y parecía que su corazón la estaba martirizando con la boda del joven inglés.

.

— Yo también lo creo William.

— Tenemos que hacer algo tía, yo no quiero que se enferme, tú sabes que quiero a Candy como si fuera mi hija.

— Lo se William yo también he aprendido a quererla y toda mi vida estaré agradecida con ella por cuidarte cuando tú estabas enfermo. Lo peor es que no pudimos ni siquiera contar con Archie para que averiguara algo, este jovencito no se dignó a visitarnos en sus vacaciones.

Albert la miró serio.

— Tía Elroy tú sabes que Archie está estudiando y él ignora que Candy está pasando por una crisis.

Ella asintió avergonzada.

— Tienes razón William discúlpame, ¿pero qué vamos hacer? No se me ocurre nada para ayudarla. Archie no está aquí y nosotros hemos tratado de distraerla y ella solo disimula que está contenta —, dijo una mortificada Elroy.

.

Albert se paró nervioso, su tía tenía razón, estaban solos con este problema; se llevó su mano a la cabeza y después de unos minutos de caminar de un lado a otro mientras su tía lo observaba atenta, sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

.

— Lo tengo tía, ya sé que vamos hacer para ayudar a Candy.

Ella sonrió, conocía la mirada de su sobrino, se sintió segura sabía que algo bueno se le había ocurrido al líder del clan.

.

Para alegrarla, Albert y Elroy planearon una gran fiesta de presentación, y le informaron a Archie de ella, la elegante celebración se haría en el mes de mayo, el día de su cumpleaños.

.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, en Boston, Archie molesto leía una y otra vez la carta de su tío que acababa de recibir.

.

— Una presentación en sociedad…lo más probable es que mi Gatita encontrara varios pretendientes dispuestos a conquistarla, y ella probablemente les dé una oportunidad. Terry al parecer se casará con la chica de New York. Maldita sea; Albert quiere que vaya, pero no sé cómo voy a soportar verla en brazos de otro que no sea yo. Otra vez tendré que representar él estúpido papel de ser solamente tu primo, tu chaperón eterno. Nada puedo hacer, solo aceptar su decisión, molestó arrojo la carta a la basura.

Furioso y de mala gana, tomó papel, tinta y comenzó a escribir una carta a su tío Albert; en la carta le aseguraba su presencia en esa futura famosa reunión social. No tenía caso negarse, ella no lo amaba.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _10 de febrero de 1919_

 _._

 _._

 _Querido tío abuelo, —,_ sonrió y paró de escribir la carta. — Lo siento Albert, no lo pude evitar es la costumbre, jajajajaja; ya más serio comenzó de nuevo a escribir.

 _._

 _Recibí tu carta y me da gusto…_

 _._

Se detuvo furioso con él mismo.

.

— ¿Cómo me va a dar gusto? No, no, eso no es cierto. Archie idiota no te va a creer, él sabe lo que yo siento por ella, aunque nunca le haya dicho nada.

.

Apretó el papel con rabia, y lo tiró a la basura, de su escritorio tomó un nuevo papel e introdujo la pluma a la tinta negra y volvió a comenzar de nuevo su carta.

 _._

 _._

 _10 de febrero de 1919_

 _._

 _Querido Albert, he recibido tu carta y …._

 _._

Se detuvo irritado nuevamente.

— ¿Y qué?, ¿y qué le voy a decir? No tengo la menor idea. Piensa Archie, piensa —, lo dice en voz alta, mira al techo y cierra los ojos furiosos consigo mismo. — es una simple carta donde tienes que contestar que…que sí estarás en esa dichosa presentación de la mujer que amas, de la mujer que te vuelve loco —, a su mente viene la imagen de Candy, y sin evitarlo abre uno de los cajones que tiene cerrado con llave, y saca una foto de su Gatita. Se ve hermosa, en una ocasión quiso romper la pequeña foto; frustrado por su desamor, pero no pudo. Su amor imposible fue más fuerte y decidió conservarlo, sin darse cuenta acaricia el rostro amado embobado con ella, cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace, molestó la guarda con llave nuevamente. Se levanta y camina de un lado a otro, se vuele a sentar y mira el papel. — No, no si de solo pensar en verla en brazos de otros idiotas, no. Calmante Archie cálmate —, furioso y frustrado, volvió arrojar el papel a la basura, se puso las manos en su cabeza, molesto consigo mismo otra vez. Respiró profundamente, tenía que controlar esos celos, él era simplemente el primo ya se lo había jurado y de seguro que la Gatita estaba feliz con esa noticia, por fin se lo había quitado de encima. Dejó escapar un suspiro profundo y tomó otro papel.

 _._

 _._

 _10 de febrero de 1919_

 _._

 _Estimado Albert, recibí tu invitación. Trataré de llegar una semana antes de la celebración. Saludos a todos._

 _._

 _Atentamente,_

 _._

 _._

 _Archie Cornwell Andrew_

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

— Si, así suena mejor, corta y profesional —, sonríe mientras sostiene la carta en sus manos.

.

De repente tuvo una idea, dejó a un lado su pluma; a su mente vino la imagen de Jessica, la hermana de su amigo. Tal vez si los invitaba a ambos no le dolería tanto verla con otros, al menos estaría con esa chica tan simpática. Sí, esa era una buena idea, invitaría a Ralph y a su simpática hermanita.

.

Lo que Archie ignoraba era que Jessica una pelirroja exuberante también moría de amor por él como Annie Britter. Si el pobre de Archie hubiera sospechado que la pelirroja era casi una copia al carbón de Annie, lo hubiera pensado antes de invitarla a que lo acompañará.

.

Las semanas pasan volando mientras un guapo joven de mirada ambarina mira pasar los días con dolor, mientras en Chicago una chica de ojos color esmeralda los ve pasar con emoción.

.

En Chicago todo era un caos, la presentación de Candy se llevaría a cabo en la mansión y las familias más poderosas del país y del mundo asistirían a esa fiesta que Elroy estaba preparando emocionada. La crema y la nata de la sociedad esperaban fascinados las invitaciones de la familia Andrew; nadie quería faltar a la presentación de la hija del patriarca del clan: Candy Andrew. Los más ricos herederos de América y del mundo entero se alistan para conocer a la heredera del imperio del clan, solo un guapo solitario joven sufre en silencio preso de celos la preparación de esa fiesta, pero sabe que es su obligación asistir a ella.

A Candy le daba igual la fiesta, lo único que la tenía animada era verlo, moría por verlo, por eso se esmeró en los todos los vestidos que usaría para esa gran ocasión, por alguna razón se quería ver guapa; no le puso peros a todo lo que Elroy ordenó para ella. Aceptó todos los consejos de moda y maquillaje que le dieron los expertos; con razón decían que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, su tía Elroy era una caja de sorpresas; todo estaba preparado para que la fiesta fuera un éxito para la familia Andrew.

¿Para quién se quería ver guapa? No lo sabía, bueno no quería admitirlo en voz alta; lo único que tenía en mente es que ella quería verlo y sentirse atractiva por primera vez en su vida.

.

Lloró de felicidad en la privacidad de su recámara cuando supo que Archie llegaría a la presentación una semana antes. Ese viernes se despertó más temprano que de costumbre y tomó un baño de rosas; ese día Dorothy se esmeró en su arreglo, lucia preciosa.

.

— Es él, es el —, gritaba en su mente feliz mientras corría como rayo cuando escuchó llegar un automóvil desde la ventana de su alcoba; disminuyó su carrera al llegar a la sala antes de que su tía abuela lo notara, pero lo que miró la dejo helada.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, es un Anthonyfic.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** En un Albertfic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

 **Agradecimientos**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

A todos mis queridos lectores Feliz Año Nuevo, les deseos que este año nuevo sea el mejor de su vida y este lleno de puras cosas positivas.

.

 _Un billón de disculpas por este largo retraso, han sido largas semanas ausente de Fancfiction, pero tuve algunos problemas de salud y asuntos familiares que necesitaron mi atención. Espero que me comprendan y sigan apoyando a una servidora._

 _._

Le dedico este capítulo en especial a todas las personas que hacen el enorme favor de leer esta humilde historia, a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme y dejarme un mensaje para saber de mí durante mi ausencia, aquellas personas que continúan siendo víctimas de desgracias naturales, aquellas que están atravesando por enfermedades y en especial a mi amiga Maravilla 121. Gracias amiga por leer mi borrador, es un apoyo enorme.

Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo.

.

 _Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta nueva historia. La escribí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Archie, el adorado Gatito._

.

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños o antes de navidad, gracias. Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas. Dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias.

 _._

.

 **C.C. Suu**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **Kamanance**

 **Pelusa778**

 **Maravilla121**

 **Clau Claudita**

 **Luz**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **Val Rod**

 **BrendaDv**

 **Ster star**

 **Caro Caraballo**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias. Cuídense_


	5. Chapter 5

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que su padre adoptivo es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del gatito, Archie.

* * *

.

.

 **oOo**

.

 **La Carta**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **IV: Celos**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Candy no lo podía creer…Archie estaba ahí, pero no estaba a solo. Él había llegado con visitas, de su brazo había una exuberante pelirroja que estaba pegada como sanguijuela a su brazo, y del otro lado estaba un joven alto pelirrojo. Se quedó sin habla, ¿quién demonios era esa mujer y por qué venia colgada del brazo de Archie? ¿Por qué? Eran las preguntas que se hacía desesperada. Cuando escuchó que llamaban su nombre, se acercó por inercia, fue cuando las miradas de Archie y Candy chocaron.

Al joven heredero se le olvidó hasta respirar cuando la miró llegar tan hermosa; en esos meses se había puesto más bella que nunca con su cabello dorado suelto, pero no solo él lo había notado; su amigo Ralph se comía con la mirada a la rubia, al mismo tiempo que una pelirroja la miraba con desdén.

Archie se zafó del brazo de la pelirroja y casi casi, corrió a abrazar a su Gatita, la estrechó en sus brazos con todo su amor, y le dijo al oído que estaba hermosa, la chica solo se ruborizó, se miraron a los ojos solo por unos instantes, ya que fueron interrumpidos por Albert al querer conocer las amistades de Archie.

.

— Buenos días, bienvenidos —, dijo un sonriente Albert a todos.

.

— Tía, Albert, Candy les presento a mis amigos Ralph y Jessica Sanders; Ralph es compañero de la universidad y Jessica es su hermana, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos.

.

Elroy miró despectivamente a la joven, la verdad que la muchachita, aunque era muy mona no le había simpatizado; parecía Annie Britter 2; con misma aura, pero trató de disimular, era experta en eso.

Cuando Ralph tomó la mano de Candy, se la besó con pasión, pero Archie intervino de inmediato dándole un codazo a su amigo para que dejara de tocar la mano de la chica. Sí, era cierto que había dicho que ya no la molestaría, pero eso no significaba que le dejaría el camino libre a cualquier estúpido. A Archie no le había parecido las miradas lujuriosas que Ralph le dirigía a Candy a cada momento; mientras que a Candy le molestaba las miradas coquetas que Jessica le dirigía a Archie; la atmosfera era muy densa en la mansión.

Un atractivo rubio se había dado cuenta de todo y divertido pensaba en hacer una apuesta con su fiel mano derecha, George, estaba seguro de que Archie no tardaría mucho en explotar y declararle su amor a Candy, y su hija no tardaría mucho en despeinar a la pelirroja por las miradas indecentes a su sobrino, era un cuarteto muy interesante; muerto de la risa se dirigió a su biblioteca después de despedirse de todos.

Estaba feliz, parecía que la fiesta sería un éxito; hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que la tristeza de Candy tenía nombre y apellido y no era precisamente el del inglés; su pequeña se quedaría en la familia para siempre; solo necesitaban un empujoncito y él con gusto se los daría en la fiesta. Estaba que no cabía de felicidad, aunque sabía que ese par eran unos necios sobre todo su pequeña quien necesitaría ayuda y él trataría de dárselas y de qué manera, sonrió feliz con su brillante idea.

.

Esa tarde en la comida fue todo, menos tranquilidad para Candy y Archie; ella por una parte sufría el ver como su primo atendía a la coqueta pelirroja y a ella ni un lazo le tiraba, se sentía fatal, pero se lo merecía, eso era lo que ella quería, ¿no? Siempre le dijo que quería ser su prima, bueno pues ahí lo tenia, era su prima y nada más.

.

Por otra parte, Archie estaba furioso consigo mismo, estaba harto de Ralph y sus constantes cortejos hacia Candy enfrente de todos. Lo había invitado a una fiesta, no a que se casara con su prima. Se arrepentía a cada rato de haberlos invitado, pero obvio no los podía echar de la casa, eso sería un escándalo. No dejaba de mirar de reojo a su amigo tenía unas ganas de sacarlo a patadas de su casa, pero él se lo busco solito. Solo a él se le podía haber ocurrido invitar a su amigo sabiendo que Candy era una mujer hermosa, dulce, gentil, y que lo más probable era que caería rendido a sus pies, ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? Si su hermano Stear viviera le diría que no tenía cabeza, que era un tonto y la verdad es que tenia razón, con Candy cerca de él no sabía ni quien era.

.

Esa tarde, ambos trataron de disimular su malestar frente a todos, un divertido Albert cenaba tranquilamente muerto de la risa viendo aquel par muriéndose de celos. En la cena había confirmado sus sospechas, este par estaban enamorados; se llevó su té tranquilamente a su boca, ya quería que fuera la fiesta para ver el resultado. No sabía si comentarle algo a la tía, pero al voltear a verla intuyo que ella ya se había dado cuenta cuando ella lo miró a los ojos con la ceja levantada; dentro de poco todos los sabrían, obvio menos los interesados.

Como la tarde era hermosa, Elroy sugirió que salieran a pasear para que les enseñaran el jardín a los invitados; la verdad es que quería ver la reacción de Candy y de Archie con los invitados, Albert se le quedo mirando en complicidad, y ambos siguieron tomando el té tranquilamente riendo por dentro.

.

De mala gana Candy aceptó acompañarlos ante la insistencia de la tía con una falsa sonrisa. Ella inocentemente pensó que ella le ensenaría la mansión a la pelirroja y Archie al hermano, pero se quedó helada cuando Jessica se colgó del brazo del joven de ojos ambarinos y se adelantaron caminando juntos, Candy sintió un dolor agudo en su corazón, moría de celos sin saberlo.

Estaba tan molesta y celosa que ni cuenta se dio cuando Ralph le pidió que le enseñara otra parte del jardín. Ella seguía en la luna rumiando su rabia mientras miraba a lo lejos como su descarado "primo" se alejaba con la pelirroja, él al ver que lo ignora, insistió.

— Entonces señorita Andrew, ¿me concede el honor de mostrarme usted los jardines? ¿señorita Andrew?

— ¡Eh!

— Le decía que si me hacia el honor de mostrarme usted esta hermosa residencia.

.

Candy lo miró titubeante, pero resignada asistió, aunque se negó a que la tomara del brazo o la llamara por su nombre.

— Por supuesto señor Sanders, acompáñeme, lo llevaré a ver el pequeño lago artificial que tenemos.

— Por favor señorita Andrew, llámame Ralph y háblame de tú, soy más grande que usted, pero no soy tan mayor —, le sonrió coquetamente.

.

Candy lo miró fijamente, era la primera vez que le ponía atención, el joven era muy atractivo, ojos azules, tez blanca y pelirrojo, alto, pero no se igualaba a su Archie.

.

— Tu Archie, estas loca Candy, él no es tu Archie, él es…Archie, sí Archie —, puso una cara de boba mientras pensaba en su paladín. El joven Sanders se le quedó mirando sorprendido al verla suspirar con la mirada perdida.

— Señorita Andrew, ¿se siente bien?

.

Candy reaccionó ruborizada

.

— Lo siento señor Sanders

— Ralph, por favor.

.

Candy meneó la cabeza y resignada dijo.

.

— Discúlpame mi distracción, estoy un poco cansada, acompáñame por aquí señor…dijo Ralph.

.

El joven le sonrió galantemente, en verdad el chico era muy guapo, pero para la rubia no había nadie más en ese momento en su corazón, aunque no quería darse cuenta de eso.

.

Mientras Candy llevaba a un galante Ralph a conocer el lago, un celoso Archie ignoraba todo lo que la pelirroja le decía mientras caminaban; desesperado volteaba a cada rato para atrás para ver si veía a la pareja, pero nada. La chica hábilmente lo había arrastrado con ella para estar a solas con él. Al ver que no veía a Candy por ningún lado, enfadado se paró y le dijo a la chica.

— Jessica tenemos que regresar, no veo a Candy ni a Ralph.

La joven se molestó y hábilmente creo una telaraña en contra de Candy.

— No sé por qué te preocupas, tal vez tu prima o mi hermano quisieron estar un rato solos.

.

Archie la miró molesto.

.

— Discúlpame Jessica, pero no me gusta lo que estás diciendo, Candy es la mujer más integra que he conocido en toda mi vida, así que te exijo que no te expreses así de mi prima, ni de tu hermano, podrías dañar su reputación, y eso no te lo voy a permitir ni a ti, ni a nadie.

.

La joven enrojeció de rabia, pero de inmediato lo disimuló.

.

— Lo siento fue una broma.

.

Archie la fulminó con la mirada.

.

— Una broma muy dañina, y no se te ocurra volver a decir algo así otra vez porque me veré en la penosa necesidad de exigirte que te marches de mi casa; nunca dejaré que alguien dañe a Candy, ¿entendiste Jessica?

.

La chica palidecio esta vez, nunca esperó una reacción de Archie así, parecía que la chica era muy importante para él; sería mejor que llevará la fiesta en paz con la rubia si quería algo con Archie.

.

— Una vez más te pido disculpas, no volverá a ocurrir. Si quieres regresemos.

— Por supuesto que regresaremos.

.

Se dio la media vuelta y la dejó parada, ella se apuró a alcanzarlo. A lo lejos miró a su Gatita ensenándole a su amigo el cristalino lago que adornaba la propiedad. Sonrió al verla, ella estaba retirada de su amigo, la conocía muy bien; más le valía a su amigo no querer pasarse de listo con Candy. Ni en sus locos sueños imaginó a su amigo molestando a su Gatita, había sido un soberano estúpido al haberlo invitado. Como no iba a estar hechizado por ella, si ella era una Diosa del Olimpo, cualquier mortal caería rendido a sus pies, si él estaba loco por ella desde que la había conocido. En un instante llegó a ellos, Jessica casi corría tras de él, ya que Archie la había dejado atrás molesto con ella. De inmediato le preguntó a su amigo.

.

— ¿Así que Candy te está enseñando el lago, Ralph? —, Ralph volteó sorprendido y un poco molesto por la interrupción, aún no había logrado que Candy dejara que la tuteara.

— Sí, la señorita Andrew me estaba explicando el tiempo que tiene este hermoso lago y de cómo lo mantienen tan claro.

Archie sonrió feliz, Candy no había dejado que la tuteara, era raro en ella; ella siempre era amigable con la gente. Estaba un poco sorprendido por su comportamiento, pero se le olvidó todo cuando dirigió su mirada hacia ella, estaba hermosa, tan espectacular que se distrajo tanto que no escucho cuando su amigo Ralph le habló. En ese momento solo eran Candy y Archie mirándose a los ojos.

.

— Archie, ¿no me escuchas?

.

El salió de su sueño y avergonzado volteó a ver a su amigo.

.

— Discúlpame Ralph si te escucho, lo que pasa es que extrañaba todo esto que me quede mirando la belleza del lugar, esta precioso.

.

Lo dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Candy quien ruborizada ante el velado piropo y esos intensos ojos ambarinos, bajó la mirada apenada; los hermanos ignorantes ante la indirecta solo asintieron con el comentario, el lugar era maravilloso era obvio que Archie extrañará el lugar, el reflejo del atardecer se podía apreciar en las cristalinas aguas.

.

Ante la insistencia de los hermanitos, los jóvenes Andrew continuaron mostrándoles la mansión y sus alrededores, pero esta vez, Archie se aseguró que fueran en grupo, ni loco iba a volver a dejar a Ralph con Candy; él fue el que esta vez iba guiando a su amigo y dejo que Candy platicara con una malhumorada Jessica que solo contestaba con monosílabos a lo que Candy le señalaba. Candy por su parte agradecía al cielo la falta de interés de platica de la pelirroja, ya que ella tampoco quería platicar con la sanguijuela esa.

.

Esa noche, Candy se fue a su recamara con un dolor punzante en su corazón.

.

Archie la había tratado amable, pero distante todo el bendito día, y para cerrar con broche de oro todo su desdén, esa horrible noche, la pelirroja esa, casi lo besa en la boca enfrente de ella cuando se despidieron para dormir. A la pobre Candy casi se le salían los ojos cuando miró como Jessica se acercó demasiado a Archie. Ella no podía creer como una mujer soltera se atrevía sin recato alguno, a besar a un joven soltero de esa manera sin tener un compromiso entre ellos. Ella los fulminó con la mirada cuando se retiró malhumorada con un frio "buenas noches." Lo que Candy ignoraba es que a Archie tampoco le hizo gracia que su amigo Ralph se despidiera de Candy dándole un ardiente beso en su mano, ella ni por enterada se dio del bendito beso porque estaba mirando a Archie y a Jessica de reojo, pero Archie sí.

.

— ¿Por qué Archie? ¿Por qué me duele verte con esa…esa resbalosa? — decía quedamente mientras miraba las estrellas a través de su ventana, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban llenos de lágrimas. Lagrimas traicionera que no tardaron de brotar. Ella se retiró de la ventana y cerró las cortinas, limpiándose las lágrimas.

— Basta Candy…no llores, eso querías, ¿no? —, se recriminaba furiosa con ella misma.

Sin saber el por qué, de ese dolor tan intenso, se tiró a su cama a llorar, era desgarrador su llanto; un llanto que ella sabía internamente que tenía nombre y apellido: Archie Cornwell Andrew.

— Eres un coqueto Archie, un descarado coqueto… ¿por qué tenías que traer a esa resbalosa? ¿Por qué? ¡Ay! como no la vio la tía Elroy para que la corriera por resbalosa —, le pegaba a la cama furiosa al pensar como se habían despedido ambos, si eso era enfrente de ella, ¿Qué no harían cuando ella no miraba? Eso la tenía histérica.

.

En un lujosa recamara muy cerca de su alcoba, estaba su adorado tormento, acostado sobre la cama con las manos bajo la cabeza, mirando el techo inquieto y molesto; recordando lo que había pasado todo ese día.

— Candy…— suspiro profundamente, la amaba intensamente, pero había jurado no rogarle más…pero se le iba hacer difícil sino imposible. Moria por tenerla en sus brazos. — Dios se ha puesto hermosa, más hermosa que nunca. ¿Cómo le voy hacer para no estar cerca de ella? Y este idiota de Ralph que no ha dejado de verla como un desesperado; solo a mi se me ocurre invitarlo. ¡Eres un tarado Archie! Trajiste al enemigo a tu casa, y ahora que hago. Ni modo que lo mande de paseo.

Se paro malhumorado y salió al balcón, hacia fresco esa noche, pero lo necesitaba para calmarse; miró a las estrellas que brillaban intensamente. De repente miró una estrella fugaz cruzar el oscuro cielo ante sus ojos. Recordó con cariño como su hermano Stear siempre decía que se debía de pedir un deseo cuando se viera una estrella fugaz, sonrió melancólico. Extrañaba tanto a su querido hermano, el viento movió sus cabellos mientras musitaba levemente el nombre de la mujer que amaba más que su vida: Candy, ese era su deseo más querido.

.

Solo dos personas esa noche se mantenían en vela, y no era por falta de sueño, no, era por falta de amor.

.

Por años Candy había pedido que Archie la ignorara y la tratara como una simple prima por cariño a su casi hermana, Annie, y ahora que lo hacía; le dolía profundamente y lo peor es que no sabía el por qué; más bien no quería aceptar la razón de ese dolor.

.

Como un buen anfitrión, Archie se dedico a atender a sus invitados cada día ante los ojos celosos de una guapa rubia que no sabía qué hacer para llamar la atención de Archie.

Por primera vez, sus ojos verdes no paraban de verlo y de admirar el gallardo porte del que una vez fue su admirador número uno. Sus ojos color miel era lo último que venía a su mente antes de cerrar sus ojos por la noche y al abrirlos cada mañana. Solo soñaba con él, pero hasta en los sueños lo veía distante con ella, eso la tenía histérica; en la mansión todos lo empezaban a notar, menos el dueño de sus sueños y los hermanitos Sanders.

Le dolía verlo tan cerca de esa devoradora de hombres, el sobrenombre que Candy le había puesto para referirse a Jessica; odiaba con toda su alma a esa pelirroja. Lloraba por las esquinas cuando veía a ese ingrato Gatito dándole a ella, a la insulsa esa, la tal Jessica, todas esas atenciones que un día le dedicó a ella. ¡Ay! como odiaba esa devoradora de hombres, no entendía porque Archie los había invitado, los detestaba. Si la fiesta era para ella, Candy White Andrew, no para esa. A Ralph no lo soportaba, el joven pelirrojo no perdía el tiempo en coquetearle, aunque a ella le daba igual si le coqueteaba o no porque el chico no le interesaba para nada, pero lo que si le molestaba era la hermanita esa, ya quería que se fueran.

.

Le lastimaba profundamente verlos platicar tan juntos y del brazo a cada rato; ella en cambio no escuchaba a nadie, sólo su voz varonil. Cada vez que Ralph se acercaba a ella, ella solo le daba sonrisas falsas y la mitad de su atención porque la otra mitad era para vigilar a su adorado tormento. La pelirroja no perdía el tiempo en pretender que se tropezaba a cada rato para caer en los brazos de Archie. Candy sonrió maquiavélicamente muchas veces cuando la miró haciendo eso, con gusto le hubiera puesto el pie para que se callera de verdad y se quebrara el pie. Muchas veces se imaginó haciéndolo, pero al final se arrepentía, tenía celos, pero de eso a lastimar a alguien había mucha diferencia. Antes que nada, era enfermera, su ética se lo impedía, hasta el código de honor odiaba en esos momentos cuando veía a esa descarada muy cerca de Archie.

.

Albert tenía que aguantarse la risa cada vez que miraba a su dulce pequeña hacer graciosas muecas de fastidio cerca de ellos, no tardaría en desmechar a la pelirroja.

.

— Esto se está poniendo interesante —, pensaba Albert cuando disimuladamente aparecía donde estaban ellos; siempre leyendo un libro o comiendo una fruta para ocultar sus risas, era graciosísimo ver a su hija haciendo rabietas de celos y Archie en la luna sin darse cuenta.

.

Los días pasaban lentamente para una celosa Candy, que empezaba a ponerse más histérica y nerviosa ante tanta aproximación de esos dos. Hasta en la sopa veía la coqueta y sonriente cara de Archie; ¡ah! con que gusto le quitaba lo coqueto a ese descarado con esa pelirroja. Si por ella fuera, ¡lo mandaba a Siberia por descarado para enfriarlo! Pero tenía que disimular por salud mental y por orgullo. Por lo mismo, ponía su cara de idiota con una falsa sonrisa cada vez que Jessica la saludaba, ya hasta le dolía la quijada de tantas sonrisas falsas que tenía que darle a esa tipa y al empalagoso de su hermanito, ya contaba las horas para que se fueran.

.

Lo peor era que ¿con que cara reclamaría algo que no era suyo? Ella era simplemente la prima, sí la prima de ese coqueto. Ella lo quiso así; ella jamás le dio una oportunidad. Su gran amor era Terry, el inglés, el joven que un día cautivó su corazón y lo destrozó en mil pedazos. Terry, ¿y quién diablos era Terry? Ya ni se acordaba de su cara, todo era confuso. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con ella? Un día moría por el rebelde hijo del duque que le había partido el corazón sin proponérselo y ahora ya ni su voz recordaba.

.

No, ahora una celosa Candy se dedicaba a espiar a un joven de ojos miel que ya la había mandado de paseo para siempre. Andaba deambulando como fantasma por toda la mansión vigilando los movimientos de Archie con su amiga Jessica por todas partes. Era tan eficaz en su labor de detective que ya se sentía Sherlock Holmes en versión femenina. Se ocultaba audazmente en lugares estratégicos para observarlos a lo lejos, o aparecía "accidentalmente" cada vez que los veía del brazo deambulando por los jardines de la mansión; siempre con una sonrisa falsa. Con que gusto sacaría a esa pelirroja de los cabellos de su casa, se decía constantemente. Pero su mal humor no solo se debía a los hermanitos, no, si estaba furiosa con el descarado coqueto de su primo, "su primo," si hasta esa maldita palabra alucinaba.

.

La semana transcurrió lentamente para una atormentada Candy quien moría de celos cada día.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, es un Anthonyfic.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** En un Albertfic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

 **Agradecimientos**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Le dedico este capítulo en especial a todas las personas que hacen el enorme favor de leer esta humilde historia, aquellas personas que continúan siendo víctimas de desgracias naturales, aquellas que están atravesando por enfermedades y en especial a mi amiga Maravilla 121. Gracias amiga por leer mi borrador, es un apoyo enorme. Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo.

.

 _Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta nueva historia. La escribí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Archie, el adorado Gatito._

.

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños o antes de navidad, gracias. Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas. Dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._

 _._

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias.

 _._

.

 **Pelusa778**

 **Maravilla121**

 **Crazzy76**

 **Guest1**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **Kamanance**

 **Val Rod**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **OHHCartist**

 **Luz**

.

.

 _Gracias a_ _todas_

 _Cuídense_


	6. Chapter 6

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que su padre adoptivo es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del gatito, Archie.

* * *

.

.

 **oOo**

.

 **La Carta**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **V: El Beso**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche antes de la fiesta, Candy estaba inquieta, nerviosa y celosa, muy celosa. Mientras ella se la pasó la mayor parte del bendito día entre telas, encaje, pedrería y muchos pinchazos por parte de la modista, un coqueto Archie se había pasado toda la mañana fuera con los hermanitos Sanders. Cerró los ojos para recordar lo ocurrido esa mañana, si tan solo se hubieran ido más temprano pensaba malhumorada…

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Inicio de Flash Back_

.

 _Esa mañana, Candy ataviada con una larga capa color cafe a cuadros y una extraño y coqueto gorro muy similar a su detective favorito, Sherlock Holmes, finiquitaba los últimos toques de su plan maestro "Operación Tentáculos." La guapa jovencita muerta de celos tenía todo planeado para seguir por toda la ciudad a su adorado tormento y a sus molestias visitas, los hermanitos Sander, la acompañaría su fiel_ _Watson, es decir la fiel Dorothy, su cómplice en esa locura. A su lado iría un joven chofer quien embobado por las miradas de la guapa Dorothy las llevaría hasta el fin del mundo._

 _El plan era sencillísimo e infalible según Candy; obviamente Dorothy, la pequeña Watson, no le creía, pero aun así la apoyaría. Cuando le dijo su plan, Dorothy no solo puso los ojos en blanco, sino que, hasta bostezo, pero la pequeña Watson ya no soportaba escucharla llorar por los rincones, así que la apoyaría en todas sus locuras, todo fuera por ayudar a su querida celosa amiga._

 _Según la rubia los seguirían sin que se dieran cuenta por toda la ciudad y obstaculizarían los tentáculos del pulpo de Jessica, ese era el último sobrenombre que Candy le había puesto a la chica Sanders y todo por la manía de la pelirroja de estar todo el día colgada del brazo del joven Cornwell Andrew. No tenía ni idea como obstaculizaría los alcances de los tentáculos de la chica Sander en ese paseo que Archie había planeado para ellos, pero de que se le ocurriría algo, se le ocurriría algo, o se dejaba de llamar Candy White Andrew. Cuando terminó de decirle eso Dorothy, está moría de la risa y Candy la retaba molesta. Ambas jóvenes ataviadas con sus capas y graciosos gorros salieron sigilosamente de la mansión por la mañana; todo iba bien esa fría mañana hasta que la tía Elroy las descubrió subiendo el automóvil._

 _._

 _— Candy, ¿a dónde crees que vas?_

 _._

 _Candy y Dorothy se quedaron heladas. La tía abuela apenas podía aguantarse la risa al verlas vestidas así, Dios, se veían tan graciosas. ¿Qué rayos estaba Candy pensando?_

 _Candy volteó a verla más pálida que una cera, Dorothy solo atinó a agarrarla del hombro, ahora sí la corrían._

 _._

 _— Y…yo, yo iba a…a… ¿A dónde íbamos Dorothy? —, volteó a verla buscando ayuda de su querida Watson, su pobre cerebro no daba para más._

 _._

 _Dorothy quería matarla, en que lío la estaba metiendo, quería decirle a la tía Elroy — Mire aquí Madame, su sobrina la señorita Candy, quería seguir al señorito Archie porque esta celosa del pulpo Sanders —. Tragó saliva, sabía que no podía decir eso, la echarían en ese instante._

 _._

 _— La señorita …la señorita Candy tenía ganas de…de pastelitos de chocolate, sí eso es, de pastelitos de chocolate, y quería…quería fuéramos a comprarlos a la pastelería La_ _Pâtisserie_ _Chantelle, ¿recuerda esos de chocolate que el señor siempre le compra?_

 _._

 _Elroy sonrió disimuladamente, por lo menos una de ellas sabia mentir, Dios, hasta eso tenía que enseñarle a Candy: a mentir y a disimular. Suspiró resignada._

 _._

 _— Pues lo siento Candy, no puedes ir._

 _— Pero…pero tía, ¿por qué no puedo ir? ¿y si le pido permiso a Albert, es decir a mi papa?_

 _._

 _La tía meneó la cabeza_

 _._

 _— No Candy no puedes ir, eso fue lo que tanto Albert y yo le dijimos a Archie ayer cuando nos pidió permiso para llevarte hoy de paseo junto con sus amigos._

 _._

 _Candy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ella no sabía eso, ella pensó…pensó que él nunca la había querido invitar, pero ahora la tía le estaba diciendo otra cosa._

 _._

 _— ¿Qué está usted diciendo tía?_

 _— Que le dijimos a Archie que hoy no puedes salir de la mansión._

 _._

 _Ella palidecio y nerviosa balbuceó._

 _._

 _— ¿Por qué tía? ¿Por qué no puedo estar con Archie?_

 _._

 _La tía Elroy sonrió levemente._

 _._

 _— Hija porque la modista viene hoy …lo siento pequeña, pero tenemos muchas cosas que preparar para mañana… tu fiesta de cumpleaños es mañana, ¿lo recuerdas?_

 _._

 _Candy la miró tristemente y asintió débilmente_

 _._

 _— Entiendo tía, lo siento yo no sabía nada._

 _._

 _Elroy se acercó con cariño y la abrazó._

 _._

 _— Candy no te apures, Archie solo estará un rato fuera, nada pasará, no temas._

 _._

 _Candy se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios la tía abuela se había dado cuenta de su plan?, si lo había planeado todo en secreto con Watson, es decir con Dorothy._

 _._

 _— T…tía, yo, yo —, no pudo seguir hablando porque las lágrimas ahogaron su voz._

 _._

 _La tía Elroy la recibió en sus brazos, su pobre Candy lloró amargamente, no sabía que hacer ni porque lloraba así, pero necesitaba los brazos de una madre en ese momento. Dorothy las miraba con lagrima en los ojos. Elroy la miró._

 _._

 _— Dorothy, que esperas aquí, ya vete y has lo que Candy te había encargado._

 _._

 _Dorothy la miró con los ojos muy abiertos._

 _._

 _— Madame…yo, yo_

 _— Si anda vete, pero por Dios quítate esa horrible capa y ese ridículo gorro, que acaso creen que son Sherlock Holmes and Watson, Dios ustedes dos son tan obvias._

 _._

 _Candy quien lloraba en silencio al escuchar eso, lloró más fuerte, ¡Madre Santísima, la tía Elroy lo había descubierto todo, se quería morir!_

 _._

 _— Dorothy roja como una fresa, se quitó la capa y la simpática gorrita y se retiró de inmediato con sus mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, por lo menos ella se retiraba, en cambio la pobre de Candy se tendría que quedar con esta mujer tan astuta. No quería estar en el pellejo de su joven amiga. Caminando como alma que lleva el diablo, la guapa asistente de Candy en menos que canta un gallo llegó con el guapo chofer. Tenían que estar listos para seguir al joven Cornwell Andrew. Aunque su amiga no estuviera, ella trataría de llevar acabo su "Operación Tentáculos."_

 _._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _._

Una triste Candy terminó de recordar esa terrible mañana, ni los múltiples alfiles que le picaron su piel pudieron distraerla de sus celos. Tan solo de imaginar a esos dos juntos, le hervía la sangre, pero por lo menos la tía Elroy le había dicho que él sí la había querido invitar. Su verde mirada se dirigió a la foto que tenía sobre su tocador, se sentó en el taburete de caoba y delineó con sus manos la imagen de ese coqueto. Se veía tan guapo en esa foto, se la habían sacado juntos hacia un año; suspiró profundamente.

.

— ¿Por qué Archie? ¿Por qué te aleje de mí? —, pensaba con tristeza, su mente divagó al recordar lo que sintió cuando escuchó que saldrían sin ella, que equivocada había estado…

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Principio de Flash Back_

 _._

 _Esa tarde los había estado vigilando a lo lejos, disimuladamente llegó al jardín con un libro en la mano. Miró a todos lados y miró que Ralph no estaba con ellos suspiro aliviada, no lo soportaba; había escuchado a los sirvientes que el señorito Sanders estaba hablando con sus padres por teléfono en la biblioteca, y tenían razón porque él no estaba, sólo estaba ese par solos, muy solos, los celos la mataban. Sin que Archie y Jessica se dieran cuenta, ella se fue acercando lentamente caminando de puntitas a una columna que estaba cerca de la mesa donde la pareja disfrutaba tranquilamente de un café. Cuando se pegó a la enorme columna alcanzó a escuchar cuando el pulpo de Jessica le acariciaba el cabello al descarado de su primo. Candy quería gritarle que era una descarada, pero no, era él el que tenía la culpa, apretó los dientes y siguió pegada a la columna para tratar de escuchar su conversación._

 _En realidad, Jessica no le acariciaba el cabello a Archie, ella aparentemente le quitaba una hoja de su cabellera, el apuesto joven se turbo un poco ante el audaz movimiento y se retiró un poco más lejos de ella. La escultural pelirroja, no le gustó el rechazo y siguió su coqueteo de otra manera. Le tomó la mano y comenzó a hablarle melosa._

 _._

 _— Anda Archie por favor, ya casi nos vamos y no conocemos nada de esta ciudad. Mañana es un día excelente para salir. Dime que sí, tú nos dijiste a Ralph y a mí que nos sacarías. Acuérdate como Ralph y yo te sacamos a conocer Boston._

 _._

 _Archie le retiró su mano para llevarse su café a la boca, él sonrió mientras bebía el delicioso líquido y recordaba que era verdad. Los hermanos siempre se habían portado excelente con él en aquella ciudad extraña. Cuando llegó aquella ciudad extrañaba tanto a Candy, pero su amistad con ellos lo ayudo a salir de su tristeza. Puso la taza en la mesa, y le cubrió la pequeña mano con la de él, este inocente gesto del apuesto joven Andrew hizo que Jessica pensara que estaba coqueteando con ella._

 _._

 _— Esta bien Jessica, tú tienes razón. Mañana te llevaré al Museo Field de Historia Natural, al Instituto de Arte de Chicago, y a otros lugares que son muy bellos y turísticos de esta ciudad._

 _— ¡Oh Archie, gracias!_

 _._

 _La joven feliz se colgó al cuello del joven riendo feliz y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo había logrado. Ahora se encargaría que su hermano y Candy se quedaran en la mansión. Este paseo era para ella y Archie, nada más._

 _._

 _Cuando Candy la miró abrazarlo con tanto cariño y riendo a ambos, sintió un dolor agudo en su corazón, se paró en silencio y huyó del escondite justo a tiempo porque en ese momento vio venir al odioso hermanito de la pelirroja. Desgraciadamente, fue en ese momento que Archie le decía a Jessica que Candy iría con ellos, ella ni por enterada se dio._

 _Esa noche no bajó a cenar porque no podía olvidar la escena del beso, argumentó dolor de cabeza. Estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, ni la chimenea ni nada. Se la pasó caminando de un lado a otro, enojada y triste, la verdad que lo único que quería era que la dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños terminara de una buena vez, los quería ver lejos de ella._

 _._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

— Ay Archie si yo hubiera sabido que tú querías invitarme a que los acompañara…yo no habría estado aquí sufriendo por …Candy, ¿y por qué estas sufriendo? Yo ya no entiendo nada —, se dijo a sí misma.

.

Suspiró, ese día había sido largo tedioso. No solo se la paso con la modista recibiendo pinchazos con los benditos alfileres todo el día por todo su cuerpo, sino que tuvo que ayudarle a su tía Elroy con los las ultimas preparaciones para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Todo fue instrucciones y más instrucciones, desde por donde debería entrar al salón hasta porque lugar no debería de entrar, aparte lo más aburrido: los nombres de los invitados. Había olvidado que tenía que memorizar todos los nombres de los invitados. Dios, todavía no entendía porque decían que era una fiesta de cumpleaños para celebrar, más bien parecía una fiesta para castigarla a ella por cumplir un año más de vida

Miró la bella caja que estaba en su tocador, era una caja de chocolates, sonrió como boba. Al menos algo bueno había salido ese día. Sí, eso era lo único bueno sonrió al recordar como su pequeña cómplice le había alegrado la tarde.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Principio de Flash Back_

 _._

 _Estaba en la biblioteca memorizando los nombres de sus invitados sentada en uno de los confortables asientos de piel cerca de las ventanas cuando llegó una risueña Dorothy._

 _._

 _— Hola Candy._

 _._

 _Ella cansada y triste, levantó la vista al verla entrar con la pregunta reflejada en su cara._

 _— ¿Qué paso?_

 _._

 _Dorothy meneó la cabeza y sonrió amistosamente mientras se acercaba hacia a ella._

 _._

 _— Nada Candy, los seguimos…tal como tú lo planeaste, nunca se dieron cuenta que los seguimos._

 _._

 _— ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Estuvieron solos?_

 _._

 _Dorothy se sentó cerca de Candy quien la miraba temerosa._

 _._

 _— No, estuvieron juntos los tres, nunca se separaron y fueron a un museo, los llevó a un parque y a donde crees más que los llevó._

 _._

 _Candy levantó los hombros sin saber._

 _._

 _— Mmmm… ¿no tienes idea Candy?_

 _— No Dorothy, ¿me podrías decir, por favor? —, la miró desesperada con el ceño fruncido, no tenía cabeza para adivinar, tenía horas memorizando nombres, había recibido pinchazos en todo el cuerpo y está todavía quería que adivinara, ¿pues que se creía?_

 _._

 _Dorothy se rió de la cara de angustia y frustración de Candy._

 _._

 _— La_ _Pâtisserie_ _Chantelle —, le dijo tratando de imitar graciosamente un acento francés._

 _._

 _Candy sintió un hueco en el estómago, los había llevado a su pastelería favorita, no podía ser; la devoradora de hombres fue a su lugar sagrado. Dejó escapar un dejo de frustración y Dorothy solo meneó la cabeza, parecía que le había leído la mente; comenzó a sobarse el chamorro, estaba cansada de tanto correr y esconderse junto con Phillip, el chofer, para que Archie no los viera que los estuvieron siguiendo._

 _._

 _— No Candy, yo también pensé que los llevaría cuando se estacionó, pero la regresó al coche cuando ella muy coqueta se bajó; puso una cara que daba risa, estaba roja de rabia —. Dorothy reía a carcajadas mientras Candy la miraba esperando, ¿y qué más? Después de un rato, la joven detective continuó su divertido relato mientras Candy ya se comía sus pobres uñas. —Él entró solito y su alma a la pastelería, y salió solito —, la miraba de reojo mientras enfatizaba esa palabra "solito" — si Candy salió con tres bolsas que…_

 _— ¡Tres bolsas! — Candy exclamó sorprendida_

 _— Sí, una de pastelitos para la cena, y los otros dos…_

 _— No me digas…son para Jessica — Dorothy abrió los ojos, era la primera vez que se dirigía a la chica usando su nombre, esto era serio._

 _— No Candy, si me dejas explicar sin interrumpir te termino de platicar._

 _Candy se puso roja de vergüenza y con la mano le dio pauta para que continuara._

 _— Discúlpame Dorothy, por favor continúa —, Dorothy sólo meneó la cabeza divertida, estaba muerta de la risa por los gestos de angustia de su pequeña amiga, la verdad que la rubia era una celosa de peligro. Mas le valía aprender a moderar esos celos que tenía por su primo si es que quería conquistarlo, pero lo primero que tenía que hacer era aceptar que estaba perdidamente y locamente enamorada de él._

 _—Esas dos bolsas tienen un destino, nombre y apellido diferente._

 _._

 _Candy hizo a un lado la libreta que estudiaba y cerró los ojos frustrada._

 _._

 _— Ya Dorothy, ya entiendo, entonces son para la tía abuela._

 _._

 _Dorothy se paró alisando su vestido, Candy abrió los ojos al no tener respuesta, la miró con atención viendo como ella se acercaba a su puerta. La muy malvada de su ayudante de detective, es decir Watson, se iba a ir sin decirle nada; no lo podía creer._

 _._

 _— ¿Dorothy? —, presionó un poco molesta. Como respuesta, su querida amiga le brindó una enorme sonrisa._

 _— No…esas dos bolsas están en tu recamara, esperando ser abiertas y lo más probable a ser devoradas por ti. Nos vemos —, y salió cerrando rápidamente. Candy se quedó con la boca abierta, pero después de reaccionar, salió disparada como un rayo hacia su cuarto. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, encontró las dos bolsas, las abrió y en una de ellas, estaba una bella caja blanca que rápidamente abrió, en ella encontró seis pastelitos de chocolate, sus favoritos, los olios y sonrió._

 _— Se acordó —, sonrió alegre. Abrió la otra bolsa y encontró una preciosa caja dorada con los sellos de la pastelería, a un lado venia una tarjeta que inmediatamente leyó._

 _._

 _…..._

 _— "Candy,_

 _Siento mucho que no hayas podido acompañarnos. Lo intenté, pero fracasé rotundamente con la tía, Albert sí lo permitió, pero tú sabes cómo es la tía. Ayer quise hablar contigo, pero estabas indispuesta, estuve a punto de tocar tu puerta, pero no había luz, así que supuse que estabas dormida, no quise molestarte._

 _Espero que hoy hayas amanecido mejor y con una sonrisa, de esas que me encanta verte en tu hermosa cara. Me hubiera encantado que estuvieras con nosotros. Fue un largo día muy aburrido sin tu sonrisa, te extrañe._

 _Se que este día has estado muy ocupada con la preparación de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, la tía abuela me lo explicó más de una vez. Espero que estos pequeños regalos endulcen un poco todo el suplicio que la tía abuela te ha hecho hacer todo este largo día._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Tu primo, Archie Cornwell Andrew."_

 _…..._

 _._

 _Ella terminó con lágrimas en los ojos, ahí estaba esa bendita palabra: "tu primo." Ella estuvo emocionada hasta que leyó, "Con cariño, tu primo." Fue como si recibiera en la cabeza un cubetazo lleno de agua fría. Vaya manera de cortar de tajo toda ilusión. Se quedó mirando tristemente la tarjetita, pero una voz parecía decirle. "No seas tonta Candy por lo menos se acordó de ti, y a los pelos de color zanahoria no le regaló lo mismo que a ti. Además, vino a verte ayer, tonta, tú tuviste la culpa por apagar la luz..."_

 _._

 _— Es verdad…—, musitó levemente, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la pequeña tarjetita a la boca. Con una tibia sonrisa, abrió la caja; dentro de ella venía una caja de cristal envuelta con un moño dorado donde venían unos exquisitos chocolates, sus favoritos. Siguió llorando levemente y se llevó la tarjetita a su corazón, estaba echa un mar de confusiones._

 _Por un lado, su fiel Watson, es decir, Dorothy le había dado buenas noticias y los regalos le indicaban que Archie había pensado en ella, pero…esa notita le decía que ella era solamente "la prima" en su vida. Lo que ella tanto le había pedido ser. Que estúpida había sido._

.

 _Fin de Flash Back_

 _._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

Ella no lo sabía, pero el amigo de Archie, Ralph, había tratado de negarse a acompañarlos al museo en la mañana argumentando querer acompañar y ayudar a Candy con los arreglos de su fiesta; él y su hermana se habían puesto de acuerdo para entretener cada uno por su lado a los herederos del imperio Andrew. Sin embargo, Archie se negó diciéndole que ella pasaría todo el día con la modista ya que esa era la razón por la cual ella no podía asistir al paseo con ellos. Ya por la tarde, Archie se las ingenió para engañarlo y hacerle creer que necesitaba su ayuda con unos encargos de última hora de la tía Elroy. Ni loco iba a dejar que su amigo estuviera con su Gatita seduciéndola.

Jessica por su parte frustrada por no haber sido invitada a salir en la tarde, se encerró en su cuarto hasta la cena. Una cena donde reino el silencio, Candy se veía cansada y adolorida por los cientos de pinchazos recibidos por la modista por no haberse podido quedar quieta cuando le probaban su traje de noche. Lo único cierto era que todos degustaron de los deliciosos pastelitos que Archie había traído en la tercera bolsa; la bolsa que Dorothy le había dicho que era para todos, al menos eso la tenía muy contenta. A ella le había regalado algo especial.

Cansada se retiró a dormir evitando a toda costa estar con Ralph quien trató de invitarla a salir al balcón y fulminó con la mirada a Archie quien nuevamente era atacado por el pulpo quien aparentemente lo arrastró con ella al balcón. Ella no quiso saber si lo hacían o no; lo que quería era largarse a su alcoba. No quería ver al fresco de su primo quien era seducido por la pelirroja enfrente de sus narices, parecía sanguijuela pegada a su piel.

.

Candy vestida con una larga ligera y muy transparente blanca bata, parecía un león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro en su alcoba vociferando en contra de los invitados y del coqueto de Archie; con los ojos echando rayos de indignación ya quería que todo terminara para que los hermanitos y también el coqueto y descarado de Archie se fueran y la dejaran en paz; estaba tan inquieta y molesta con ese trio. Maldecía una y otra vez esa maldita fiesta, ella quien estuvo contenta al principio quería encerrarse y no salir hasta que se fueran todos los invitados de la casa.

Atormentada por sus celos y dolor salió a su balcón a mirar la luna; no tenía sueño esa noche; se sentó en una banca que tenía en su balcón, a pesar del frío de la noche. Subió sus pies a la banca y abrazó sus rodillas con ambas manos. El ambiente para ella era sofocante; no sabía si era por sus molestos celos o por el clima, pero se sentía acalorada. Su rizado cabello se mecía suavemente al vaivén del viento de la noche. Ahí sola comenzó a meditar su triste realidad.

.

— Archie...te extraño —, susurraba mientras pequeñas lágrimas asomaban en sus bellas esmeraldas, miró hacia las brillantes estrellas de esa noche fría que la cobijaba en su balcón. El viento comenzó a aumentar ligeramente su paso haciendo que su cabello suelto volara graciosamente con el aire. Había logrado lo que ella tanto quería, que el paladín la viera simplemente como la prima, y ahora le dolía, de verdad que se estaba volviendo loca.

.

Sin que ella supiera unos ojos miel llevaban tiempo observándola a lo lejos. Era Archie quien como Candy no podía dormir por los viejos recuerdos de ella, Stear y Anthony. Candy ignoraba que Archie no había salido con Jessica al balcón; hábilmente el chico de ambarina mirada se escabulló de los brazos de la chica argumentando que tenía una cita con su tío Albert.

Los hermanitos Sanders frustrados por el rechazo de ambos herederos no tuvieron más que marcharse malhumorados a sus recamaras que estaban en otra ala de la mansión, muy alejada de la familia.

Aunque Archie había jurado guardar con llave ese amor, había mentido. Aunque moría por hablar con ella a solas desde que llegara, no lo había hecho porque no quería caer en el mismo circulo vicioso; no daría su brazo a torcer nunca más. Le había jurado a Candy que nunca más la molestaría con su terco amor en la última carta que le mandará, y por Dios que lo haría.

De pronto le pareció escuchar unas voces familiares entre el viento, parecían susurrarle que mentía, que Candy sería siempre su amor. El joven sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo al escuchar eso, mientras el viento parecía que acariciaba su cabello con su ligero movimiento. Ecos de voces del pasado se seguían escuchando a su alrededor; juraría que eran las voces de Stear y Anthony diciéndole, " _Nunca lo harás, siempre la amaras."_ Respiró profundamente necesitaba tranquilizarse, y meneó su cabeza nervioso, lo que le faltaba, ¡fantasmas!, la verdad es que esa noche estaba muy nervioso.

Tal vez era porque la fiesta sería el próximo día, y los celos lo estaban matando. Ella estaría rodeada de futuros pretendientes y él solo sería un simple espectador nada más. Candy solo quería que el fuera su primo, y ese era el papel que tendría que representar ante ella y la sociedad, y la verdad es que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil mentir y controlarse. A cada momento quería fulminar a Ralph por sus halagos hacia ella, la verdad que no tenía idea que pasaría cuando la viera con todos sus futuros pretendientes. Tal vez lo más sano para el fuera que viajara para alejarse de ella. Sí tal vez si se alejaba no le doliera tanto su rechazo.

De repente miró hacia arriba y fue cuando la miró, ahí estaba ella preciosa en su balcón; parecía que tampoco podía dormir, la miró con atención por varios minutos, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo más.

.

— Parece que llora —, se dijo molesto con él mismo. —...de seguro es por ese idiota, maldita sea, ¿hasta cuándo te amaré? —, dejó salir un profundo suspiro que hizo volar los mechones de sus cabellos. La rabia lo consumía, sus ojos ámbar destellaban fuego. ¡Ay! como le dolía en el alma esa mujer insufrible, ella llorando por ese estúpido inglés y él muriendo de amor y de coraje por ella. La vida era tan absurda.

.

Dio la vuelta para retirarse antes de que le diera un ataque de rabia, pero su terco corazón lo detuvo de golpe, con la mano en el picaporte se detuvo. Su mirada estaba al piso con sus cabellos cubriéndole la cara, lanzó un suspiro profundo y cerró la puerta; entonces dirigió sus pasos al barandal del balcón, y sin medir las consecuencias comenzó a escalar en dirección a ese objetivo rubio, que loco de atar lo tenía.

Mientras en aquel balcón, la rubia seguía perdida en sus molestos celos y sueños con su paladín. Dormida o despierta soñaba con el malvado coqueto, sí coqueteando con la pelirroja esa. Sí de nueva cuenta todos sus pensamientos volvían a su verdugo, aquel quien tenía el nombre y apellido de Archie Cornwell Andrew. ¿Qué demonios le habría dado ese tío, que la tenía comiendo de su mano? Ella ahora muriendo de amor por él, y él tan indiferente a ella; se sentía tan mal. Pero ella así lo había exigido antes, sí antes de saber lo que era estar enamorada de él.

De pronto sintió una presencia, el perfume masculino que adoraba en su balcón, ¡en su balcón! Ahora si se estaba volviendo loca, ya hasta olía su aroma masculino. Dios lo soñaba y ahora hasta su aroma la atormentaba. No, definitivamente, necesitaba con urgencia un psiquiatra, tenía que hacer una cita ipso facto porque esto no era normal. Movió la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos cuando negaba todo. De repente su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió unos que unos poderosos brazos la sujetaban de los hombros y la giraban con velocidad hacia el inesperado visitante. Palideció del susto y tembló parejita, pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando se vino a encontrarse frente a frente al dueño de sus sueños y pesadillas. Ambos respiraban con dificultan, las miradas verdes y ámbares se miraron sin cesar.

.

— ¡Ay! …Archie…eres tú. Me asustaste

— Sí soy yo, ¿a quién esperabas? —, le dijo molesto mientras la sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos.

.

Quiso soltarse de su fuerte agarre.

.

— A nadie, yo no esperaba a nadie. ¿Qué haces aquí en mi balcón?

.

Él con la mirada ardiente y delirante no le contestó, solo la miraba sin parpadear, se veía hermosa con su bata transparente, y su cabello suelo, oliendo a rosas.

.

— Archie —, balbuceó levemente cuando al mirarlo fijamente se dejó llevar por esos ojos que demandaban pasión.

.

Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, la estaba devorando; ella sin fuerza y sin darse cuenta había dejado la puerta abierta a su entrada con su leve balbuceo. Sorprendida por la inesperada caricia al principio no supo que hacer, pero a medida que el joven Andrew intensificaba la caricia, ella sólo atinó a abrazarlo y acariciar ese cabello que la amaba; él la devorarla si ninguna vergüenza, pudor o piedad. Era su primer beso entre ambos…para variar un beso nuevamente robado. ¡Pero diablos, que beso, esto sí era beso! La estaban succionando, no sabía que estaba pasando solo pedía más y más. Candy era inexperta, pero el joven Andrew la estaba guiando a su paso lentamente y apasionadamente de una manera que ambos se estaban embriagado de pasión, gozo y amor.

Archie estaba fuera de sí, por primera vez en su vida, su amor y pasión por ella lo había cegado, la cordura, y su orgullo pisoteado tantas veces por ella, se quedaron en el pasado. Solo sabía que estaba en la gloria gozando de esos labios que siempre había anhelado. Ese solitario balcón fuera de la alcoba de Candy está siendo el único testigo mudo de su primer beso. Esa caricia tan explosiva entre ellos parecía presagiar un volcán de emociones a punto de explotar.

.

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido, ellos salieron de su encanto, y Archie rápidamente la movió hacia el arbusto que tenía su balcón cubriéndose con la oscuridad de la noche, abrazándola posesivo. Alguien había abierto una puerta de uno de los balcones cercano, y la había vuelto a cerrar, ambos respiraban nerviosos. Archie le puso el dedo en la boca y la jaló hacia adentro de la recamara que no estaba iluminada; adentro de ella, él volvió a besarla sin miramientos. Candy estaba todavía sorprendida y embriagada por el deseo y la pasión que Archie había encendido en ella, y no opuso resistencia sólo se dejó llevar por su demanda, una que la está volviendo loca de deseo por más, no sabía ni donde estaba parada. ¿Y el ruido que habían escuchado? Solo sirvió para que se refugiaran en la alcoba, ni eso había parado esa lava de pasión que el beso había despertado en ambos. Estuvieron besándose sin control por unos minutos entre ambos, pero la cordura apareció de nuevo entre ambos cuando los besos cambiaron de dirección.

Él embriagado de amor por ella fue depositando besos por toda su hermosa cara hasta que llegaron al níveo cuello, Candy sólo suspiraba extasiada dejando que el joven hiciera lo que él quisiera, pero cuando él joven empezó a dejar besos arriba del borde de su bata, la joven reaccionó, y lo alejó asustada.

.

— Ar…Archie… ¿qué haces? —, preguntó completamente temerosa y roja de vergüenza, aunque la obscuridad de la alcoba evitó que Archie lo notará, ambos con los labios inflamados respiraban con dificultad.

— Candy —, Archie aun extasiado por los momentos vividos le acarició la cara con ternura y amor, pero la cara de sorpresa y susto de Candy, lo hizo reaccionar.

— Lo siento —, la miró avergonzado, las verdes esmeraldas llenas angustia lo aniquilaron, se sintió fatal. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Él no era nadie para ella, era un estúpido. Ahí estaba nuevamente rogando su amor, el rechazo que ahora miraba en sus ojos fueron como puñales en su enamorado terco corazón. Le había faltado al respeto, ella era su prima. Molesto y avergonzado por su cobarde y ruin comportamiento, salió de la alcoba dejándola helada, no sin antes repetir.

— Lo siento.

.

Ella lo vio salir anonadada. Que rayos había sido eso. La había besado y ahora se iba sin decirle nada más que un "lo siento" Candy temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sabía que pensar, la besó con toda la pasión del mundo y ahora se marchaba sin explicarle nada. No si antes no le dijo, "usted perdone, me equivoqué de balcón." Sintió un frio recorrerle el cuerpo. Sus ojos se nublaron y las lágrimas corrieron sin descanso sobre sus mejillas, ahora si no entendía nada, así llorando se metió entre sus sabanas, se sentía tan triste y sola.

Él no la quería, se había arrepentido de besarla, sí eso fue lo que pasó, ella era solo su prima. Maldita sea, lo había perdido para siempre. De seguro los pelos de color zanahoria sí sabían besar, y ella era una inepta hasta para eso. Si bien que recordaba lo que Jessica le había dicho la tarde del día anterior.

Archie no se dio cuenta que Candy no lo está rechazando simplemente está asustado por lo vivido, nunca se había sentido así, tan atraída y poseída por amor y pasión por alguien.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Principio de Flash Back_

 _._

 _Estaban Jessica y Candy tomando limonada en el jardín mientras veían a lo lejos a Archie con Ralph jugando un juego de ajedrez. Ambas hablaban lo mínimo, ninguna se toleraba, pero la tía le había dicho a Candy que tenía que ser una buena anfitriona ya que ella era la dueña de esa casa. En su mente todavía hacían ecos los regaños de su tía en la biblioteca._

 _._

 _…..._

 _…...Ahí estaba ella sentada cruzada de manos escuchando a regañadientes la cantaleta de "regaños" así los llamaba ella a lo que la tía le decía, Albert sentado a su lado la abrazaba amoroso muerto de la risa por dentro ya que su adorada pequeña estaba renuente con su tía a ser amable con la pelirroja, no después de que ver como la susodicha se la pasaba colgada del brazo de Archie todo el día._

 _— Pero tía, esa mujer parece pulpo, ¿Qué no la ha visto? Decía Candy mientras abría los ojos desesperada. Albert casi se carcajeó frente a ellas de lo que decía su pequeña revoltosa._

 _Elroy lo fulminó con la mirada, a lo que el guapo rubio graciosamente levantó las manos en señal de paz e hizo como si cerrará su boca con un cierre._

 _Elroy se llevó sus manos a los ojos, Candy de verdad que aparte de terca era celosa, hay Dios que iba hacer ella con esta jovencita tan ciega. ¿Cómo iba ella a conquistar aquel otro ciego si está se lo estaba poniendo en charla de plata a la pelirroja? No si ella ya no estaba para estas cosas. Movió su cabeza en señal de frustración._

 _._

 _— Candy, no, yo no la he visto hacer eso —, mentiras, claro que la había visto, ella ya le había dado unas miradas asesinas de reproche a la chica unas mil veces, pero la mujercita no entendía, pero obvio no le iba decir eso a esta la señorita Otelo, alias "Candy Andrew" porque el tonto de su sobrino pagaría los platos rotos._

 _— Mira Candy, Archie sólo está siendo amable con los hermanos. Y sí le ofrece el brazo e…_

 _— No tía se le cuelga del brazo, no lo deja respirar —, Albert se moría de la risa, pero las miradas asesinas de ambas hicieron que él se sentara derechito y callara, aunque por dentro moría de la risa._

 _— Candy…_

 _— Perdón tía._

 _— Te decía…Dios que te decía. Mmmm… ¡ah sí!, te decía que Archie es un caballero y sólo está siendo amable, los hombres Andrew así son, ¿verdad Albert?_

 _._

 _Albert quien comía una deliciosa manzana para disfrutar su risa como venía haciendo cada vez que su pequeña tenía ataques de celos, casi se atragantó cuando Candy lo fulminó con la mirada cuando asintió un "sí" inocentemente a la pregunta de la tía._

 _._

 _— ¡Eh tía!, ¿qué decías tía? Preguntó nervioso ante la mirada de su hija amenazante. Elroy sonrió, no si esta chiquilla con todos era celosa._

 _— Te decía que no tiene nada de malo que Archie sea amable con una dama._

 _Albert se aclaró la voz, y antes de hablar la miró con ternura, y la tomó de las manos._

 _— Pequeña Archie es incapaz de faltarle el respeto a la familia, es un caballero. ¿Acaso no lo ha sido siempre contigo?_

 _Ella lo miró y contestó balbuceando._

— Sí …claro, pero…

— Pero nada pequeña, él es simplemente el anfitrión tal como tú y nosotros. Tal como te lo dice la tía, tú debes ayudarle con esa chica si tanto te molesta que ella este pegada como sanguijuela con él —, Albert se tuvo que controlarse para aparentar seriedad, pero por dentro seguía muriendo de la risa, su pequeña era peor de celosa que Otelo. Solo esperaba que cuando esos dos se dieran cuenta de su amor, esos celosos sin fundamento desaparecieran.

.

 _Candy se ruborizó completamente, ese era el problema, Sí le molestaba, la enfurecía verla colgada de su gatito, a la única persona que quería ver colgada de su brazo era a ella, pero obvio no se los iba a decir a ellos. Primero muerta que confesar sus sentimientos, la pobre no sabía que era un libro abierto para quienes la conocía, bueno para todos menos para el ciego de Archie, otro celoso._

.

 _— Yo…este._

 _— No Candy, tú deber es poner a esta señorita en su lugar, tu eres la dueña al igual que nosotros y debes de proteger el honor de la familia. ¿Entendiste? —, intervino enérgicamente la tía Elroy ante la mirada de agradecimiento de Albert, a él le resultaba imposible regañar a su pequeña, el solo la quería ver feliz._

— _Sí tía._

 _— Así que, si ves algún intento indecoroso de esa chica, tienes que ponerle un alto. ¿Está claro?_

 _— Sí tía..._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _._

 _Suspiró, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, le gustara o no le gustara, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo; soportar a la insípida pelirroja, roba primos, roba hombres, roba todo; ¡ay como la aborrecía! Estaba en un viaje a la luna, cuando la voz melosa de su acompañante la sacó de su ensueño…..._

.

 _— Y dime Candy, ¿Archie ha tenido muchas novias?_

 _Candy volteó a verla entre furiosa y curiosa, y ahora ¿qué bicho le había picado a este pulpo? Se preguntaba ella incrédula._

 _—¿Cómo dices? Disculpa estaba distraída._

 _¿Qué si Archie ha tenido muchas novias?_

 _— Candy se volvió a sentar incomoda en su silla, y tosió levemente. ¿Y ahora qué diablos tenía que contestarle a esta bruja? ¿Qué acaso le había visto el letrero de periodista en la frente?_

 _—¿Por qué quieres saberlo Jessica?_

 _._

 _La joven pelirroja volteó a verla y la miró con una sonrisa pícara y retadora, Jessica no era tonta intuía que entre estos primos había algo más que esa linda amistad y ese nexo familiar que ellos decían tener. Algo no le cuadraba bien a ella, por eso estaba poniendo el señuelo para sacar información, y parecía que la presa había caído._

 _._

 _— ¿Qué quiero saber cuántas novias ha tenido Archie porque me encantaría saber cómo besa?_

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _._

 _Candy la miró fúrica, esto si era el colmo. No solo esta chica era una descarada, le estaba diciendo que quería saber cómo besaba el libertino de su primo. No si ahora si la corría; recordó lo que le había dicho su tía._

 _._

 _—_ _Mira Jessica, no sé cuál es tu juego con Archie, ni me interesa. Esos son problemas de ustedes. Pero déjame decirte que o te portas como una señorita decente, o me voy a ver en la penosa necesidad de decirte que te marches en este preciso momento. Esta casa es una casa decente. No tengo porque decirte si Archie ha tenido o no tenido novias, y no me interesa sabe si él sabe besar o no — Bueno sí me interesa saber cómo besa Archie, pensó ella, pero obvio no se lo iba a decir a la rogona de Jessica. Candy, ¿qué cosas dices? Inmediatamente se cacheteó mentalmente, por sus terribles pensamientos y dirigió toda su frustración a la pelirroja. Ella era la culpable de sus pensamientos absurdos. — Así que o te comportas correctamente o en este momento exijo que te marches tú y tu hermano. Por ningún motivo pondré entre dicho el buen nombre de la familia. ¿Está claro, Jessica?_

 _—¿Cómo? —, la joven palidecio, nunca espero que la tierna y boba Candy tuviera ese carácter del demonio, ¡parecía Elroy Andrew dos, pero en versión joven!_

 _— Dije que, ¿si está claro? ¿Está claro? O te lo tengo que explicar con naranjas y manzanas._

 _— C…Candy, pero yo…_

 _— Pero nada Jessica, o te portas como una señorita decente o inmediatamente te marchas, tú decides._

 _— No Candy, fue un decir, una broma entre amigas, somos jóvenes. ¿Acaso a ti no te han besado? ¿No has sentido curiosidad por saber si el chico que te gusta, sabe besar? —, la miró a los ojos con burla._

— _No —, fue cortante la respuesta de Candy quien en ese momento la miraba furiosa e indignada._

.

 _Jessica estaba sorprendida por la actitud tan intransigente de Candy, tal parecía que las mujeres Andrew tenían muy poco sentido del humor, ya Elroy Andrew la había mirado inquisidoramente más de una vez y ahora la joven heredera también._

.

 _— Discúlpame Candy fue solo una broma._

 _Candy se paró furiosa y arrojó la servilleta a la mesa._

 _— Una broma muy estúpida de tu parte, estas advertida. Tenemos muy distintas maneras de disfrutar el humor, o te portas como lo que según tú eres, o te marchas, te lo vuelvo a repetir no voy a permitir que enlodes la reputación de esta familia o dañes a Archie, estas advertida. Con permiso._

.

 _Fin de Flash Back_

.

.°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Tal vez ella también lo sabe…así como yo en este momento. Yo no supe que hacer por eso se enojó y se fue. Sí tal vez ella si sabe y yo no. Soy una estúpida, ¿Por qué se lo permití? Yo…no soy Jessica, ¿Por qué Archie porque me hiciste eso?

Ay como odiaba a esa devoradora de hombres había puesto su casa de cabeza desde que había llegado con ese descarado, y él…Dios, ¿qué le había hecho? ¿Es que acaso la quiere volver loca? Si antes soñaba con él, se llevó sus manos a los labios temblando, hoy con eso confirmaba, que Archie, era un peligro para ella.

.

Sin que se dieran cuenta ellos, unos ojos celestes habían visto al joven de mirada ambarina salir sigilosamente del cuarto de Candy. Había estado tomando el tiempo, si hubiera durado un poco más, habría intervenido, pero no fue necesario. Los había visto desde que estaban solos en el balcón, intuía que este par explotarían tarde que temprano y no estaba equivocado, por eso tuvo que acelerar su paso y abrir el balcón para sacarlos de su ensueño. Tampoco se trataba de que Archie abusara de la ingenuidad de la rubia, le iba ayudar a ambos, pero tampoco tanto.

Algo había pasado entre ese par esa noche, sonrió mientras abría la puerta del balcón, el fresco viento refrescó su cara. Suspiró satisfecho, por lo pronto las cosas estaban siguiendo su curso, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y miró al cielo. Ellos estarían contentos con lo logrado, solo esperaba que desde allá arriba le ayudara con ese par; de verdad que necesitaban toda la ayuda del mundo, ese par eran necios y ciegos a mas no poder. Sonrió su plan seguía en marcha.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, es un Anthonyfic.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** En un Albertfic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

 **Agradecimientos**

 ** _._**

 _Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta nueva historia. La escribí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Archie, el adorado Gatito._

.

Le dedico este capítulo en especial a todas las personas que hacen el enorme favor de leer esta humilde historia, aquellas personas que continúan siendo víctimas de desgracias naturales, aquellas que están atravesando por enfermedades, en especial a mi amiga Maravilla 121 quien siempre me hace el favor de leer mi borrador, gracias amiga es un apoyo enorme, y a Luz quien también siempre me hace el favor de decirme si hay errores en el capítulo.

.

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa.

 _Gracias._

 _._

.

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **Guest 1**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **Sayuri1707**

 **Pelusa778**

 **Crazzy76**

 **Ster Star**

 **Juniper**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **Maravilla121**

 **Val Rod**

 **Luz**

.

Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo.

 _Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños o antes de navidad, gracias. Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas. Dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia._


	7. Chapter 7

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que su padre adoptivo es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del gatito, Archie.

* * *

.

.

 **oOo**

.

 **La Carta**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **V** **I: La Presentación**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos almas esa noche en la mansión no pudieron dormir, cada uno en su propio mundo recordaba lo que habían vivido intensamente en la obscuridad de un balcón y en una habitación: unos besos ardientes y apasionados que les robaron el alma a ambos.

.

Las horas de esa larga noche pasaron lentamente para una llorona Candy quien recostada en su cómoda cama seguía en silencio repitiendo una y otra vez los apasionados besos recibidos de esa noche en su atormentada mente.

.

¿Por qué me besaste Archie? – pensaba mientras sollozaba silenciosamente al mismo tiempo que se llevaba sus largos dedos a su boca. Aún sentía el calor de los labios de Archie sobre ella y su cuerpo seguía sintiendo el calor de sus fuertes manos sobre ella. Todo había sido una locura, un desliz que la estaba trastornado.

—Dios, ¿Cómo se atrevió hacer eso? ¿Qué tal si la tía Elroy nos hubiera encontrado? —, se llevó las manos a boca asustada. — ¿Y si su padre descubría algo de lo hicieron? No lo mata a él, y después a ti por descarada Candy.

.

— Archie –, murmuró levemente. Era ya de madrugada y aun no podía dormir se paró descalza de la cama y se acercó a una de las enormes ventanas para abrirla y dejar que entrara el aire frio, pronto amanecería.

.

Se sentó en el suelo, abrazo sus rodillas y se quedó mirando al cielo estrellado de esa noche mientras las lágrimas fluían sin descanso sobre su bello rostro. Cerró sus bellas esmeraldas e imaginó el rostro de ese descarado coqueto besándola una y otra vez. Ese era el problema que no podía olvidar y para ser sincera con ella misma, ella no quería olvidar lo vivido. Su cuerpo y corazón le estaban gritando que ansiaban más caricias de él y eso era lo que la tenía aterrada. Había salido con su amiga, por Dios. Bueno, no se mentía, ellos siempre fueron amigos, fue Annie la que se obsesionó y ella contribuyó en esa obsesión obligándolo a estar cerca de ella. Sí ella y sus estúpidas ideas. Ahora la sola idea de que él besara a otra de la misma manera que lo hizo con ella la tenía histérica. ¿Y si ya lo había hecho el pulpo de Jessica?

.

— No Candy, no seas tonta, no lo ha hecho, recuerda que ella no sabe…ella misma te lo dijo. Sí, ella no sabe lo que es estar en sus brazos —, suspiró como tonta, — si supiera que es…que es maravilloso, no Candy, estás loca; él es tu primo, tu primo mételo en la cabezota.

.

Ya no quería pensar, cada vez que lo había, un cosquilleo en su cuerpo la invadía, y sólo quería repetir todas esas locuras que habían hecho con él en el balcón y en la obscuridad de su habitación. Cerró los ojos con frustración, no entendía cómo quería más besos de él, si no olvidaba que todos esos días la coqueta de Jessica había estado pegada como sanguijuela todo el tiempo con ese coqueto. ¿Qué diablos había hecho para merecer el castigo de tener a esa zanahoria con patas en su casa y en su fiesta? Sonrió con picardía, por lo menos ya le había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa a la pelirroja, no dejaría que comprometiera a Archie por gusto, aunque estuviera celosa con ese descarado, Archie era importante para ella, y no dejaría que nadie lo lastimara mucho menos el pulpo de Jessica.

.

Suspiró con desgano, volteó a ver el cielo, el astro rey no tardaría en aparecer, y ella sin poder dormir. La tía abuela la retaría por no dormir bien, cerró las ventanas con desgano. Lo más seguro es que tenía unas ojeras de mapache a esa hora por la desvelada, y con la lloradera deben estar super hinchados. Rio con burla, no si hoy si la había hecho en grande, hoy que tenía que lucir como una princesa, según la tía Elroy y ella con sus tonterías. Se llevó sus manos a sus bellas esmeraldas para limpiarse las lágrimas, ya no quería llorar, ya estaba bien de lamentar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ese descarado coqueto la había dejado como si nada después de llevarla al cielo, y después…se fue, no ella ya no lloraría por él. Arrastró su cuerpo a la cama, aunque no quería dormir, cerraría sus ojos, con suerte y podría dormía un rato para reducir esas ojeras de mapache, suspiró cansada, muy cansada de todo.

.

Esa madrugada otra alma enamorada sufría insomnio en la inmensa mansión y por la misma razón que la joven de ojos verdes. Vistiendo una bata de seda color negra, un joven de mirada intensa está sumido en un mundo de caos. Con ambas manos sobre su cuello, Archie sonreía maliciosamente mientras miraba a la nada, ella había respondido a sus besos. La sintió vibrar de emoción, pudo sentir el fuego que emanaba de ella, era fuego puro. Era verdad que después miró el rechazo y confusión en sus verdes ojos, pero ella le permitió besarla, al menos había esperanza. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo, había besado al amor de su vida, y ¡que besos le había dado! Dios ahora si podía morir tranquilo, sonrió mientras recordaba los besos que le había robado a su Gatita. ¿Por qué demonios había corrido? ¿Por qué la había dejado así, sin hablar con ella?

.

Suspiró y rió cínicamente, claro que él lo sabía, ya no quería sufrir por ella. Además, le había jurado no volver a molestarla y el muy idiota lo había hecho de nuevo.

.

— No Candy ya no te voy a rogar nunca más, eso se acabó. Tengo que largarme a Boston y no regresar nunca más. Molesto se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de cristal de su balcón y la abrió de par en par para ver la noche. La noche era fresca, y a un lado de la puerta estaba el telescopio que su querido hermano comprara años atrás sobre una de las mesas. Lo extrañaba tanto, se sentó, acomodó el instrumento, después de calibrarlo, empezó a mirar a través del lente del telescopio, no tenía sueño y necesitaba distraerse. De repente, miró una estrella fugaz en el firmamento, se retiró del telescopio para seguir observándola.

.

— Candy —, musitó levemente. Aun recordaba como su hermano y él pedían deseos cuando veían una. Que risa, que él recordara nada de lo que él pidió se cumplió. Con tristeza reconoció que su Gatita nunca sería de él. Sí, eso era, después de la presentación hablaría con Albert, ya no quería estar cerca de ella, tal vez Albert podría mandarlo a trabajar lejos, muy lejos de Candy. Era lo mejor para ella y para él. Ella estaba llorando por el imbécil inglés y él como un idiota la había besado, ¡era un soberano estúpido! Nuevamente estaba rogando por su amor, por unas migajas de amor, y él ya no estaba dispuesto a volver a caer en ese juego nunca más. – Nunca más Candy, nunca más-, musitó con firmeza. Se quedó un rato más mirando el cielo estrellado

.

La gran noche de la celebración llegó después de meses de preparación. Toda la casa era un caos desde que amaneció, decenas de personas corrían de un lado a otro decorando el gran salón para la gran noche de la presentación de la hija del patriarca. Mientras unos embellecían la mansión, decenas de empleadas se dedicaban a embellecer a la joven heredera, mientras los dos gallardos herederos también se dedicaban a arreglarse.

.

Albert sonreía alegre, esa noche sería la clave, había estado observando a ese par, y lo que había visto la noche anterior en el balcón le indica que todo estaba saliendo como él quería; este par no tardaría en darse cuenta de que estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

.

Archie estaba tan celoso del pasado que no se daba cuenta del amor de Candy hacia él, Candy por otra parte estaba tan temerosa de aceptar su amor por las culpas que sentía que no se atrevía a decirlo y por los enormes celos que la joven Sanders había despertado en ella, pero él movería las piezas de ajedrez. Este par necesitaba un empujoncito; o varios empujoncitos, y él se los daría con gusto a ese par de necios ciegos.

.

Candy era una y otra vez era halagada esa noche por lo hermosa que había quedado después del trabajo de un ejército de empleadas. La hermosa jovencita lucía un vestido dorado con un provocativo escote que le quedaba perfecto a su esbelta figura, Candy estaba sorprendida por el vestido que le escogieron, era un poco revelador, pero elegante. Su cabello iba suelto con una pequeña corona que la hacía lucir como princesa, Albert estaba orgulloso de su hermosa hija adoptiva, cuando la vio, le recordó tanto a su querida Rose, unas lágrimas traicionaron al guapo patriarca que disimuladamente la tía Elroy le quitó al darle un beso, ambos habían sentido lo mismo cuando la miraron. Sonrieron con complicidad, al imaginarse la cara de Archie, lo más seguro es que su pobre sobrino sufriría un paro cardiaco cuando la viera, no solo por lo hermosa que estaba esa noche sino por los celos que le provocaría al pobre de Archie, esa noche prometía mucha diversión para los patriarcas del clan.

.

— Lista pequeña.

.

Ella asintió con una hermosa sonrisa, estaba confiada, no sabía cómo, pero la joven encargada de arreglarla le había desaparecido las ojeras de mapache que tenía. Hicieron un milagro con su arreglo, ni ella misma se reconocía.

.

— Sí Alb…digo papa, estoy lista.

.

Albert y Elroy sonrieron, Elroy se adelantó para esperarlos y comenzar la ceremonia de presentación.

.

Abajo Archie los esperaba, no sabía ni qué vestido usaría. Siempre participaba en su arreglo, pero esta vez se mantuvo lejos de todo. Cerca de él, los hermanos Sanders lo acompañaban. Elroy le hizo una señal y él se acercó, ya era la hora. De mal humor Jessica lo vio alejarse, no le hacía gracia ver al guapo joven lejos de él. Pero se sabía hermosa, y estaba segura de que esa noche él se le declararía, esos coqueteos que habían compartido lo indicaban. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia aprecio en su bello rostro. La noche apenas comenzaba y ella sentía que el joven Cornwell ya le pertenecía.

.

Albert la llevaba orgulloso del brazo, todos los ojos de los invitados estaban atentos a la llegada de la heredera y del patriarca, Archie nervioso junto a su tía los esperaba; había pasado una pésima noche, pero lucia gallardo para ella. A lo lejos Jessica lo miraba coqueta, su hermano le llamó la atención, estaba siendo demasiado obvia, pero Archie ni por enterado se dio de los coqueteos de la pelirroja, su visión y mente estaban fijos en otro lugar. Su cabeza estaba llena de una sirena rubia que lo tenía encantado, había probado las mieles de sus labios la noche anterior y si antes estaba loco por ella, ahora no solo respiraba por ella, su cuerpo entero clamaba por ella. Estaba metido en un lío tremendo. No sabía que iba hacer para sacársela de su corazón, ella no lo quería; ella solo quería al infeliz inglés.

.

De pronto la música se detuvo, las luces se dirigieron a las escaleras y lentamente padre e hija bajaron de ellas, el corazón de Archie latía desbocadamente, un codazo discreto por parte de su tía Elroy le hizo cerrar su boca.

.

— Cierra la boca hijo —, murmuró a su oído. El joven de mirada ambarina trago secó y solo asintió apenado con su tía. No podía evitarlo, ella estaba espléndida, Dios ahora sí estaba en serios problemas.

.

¿Cómo diablos le iban hacer para esta inmune a su hechizo, él era un simple mortal, y ella una Diosa inalcanzable? La pareja de rubios con paso firme llegó junto a ellos, Candy sonrió levemente al verlos, su corazón brincó de alegría al ver a su tormento, por lo menos el pulpo de Jessica no estaba cerca de él en este momento. Respiró con alivio, siguió las indicaciones de su familia. La fiesta de presentación comenzaba.

.

Un silencio absoluto reinó en el salón, Albert junto a Elroy hizo la presentación de su hija; mientras Archie a lado de ellos rumiaba su suerte. Ahora la jauría de lobos se lanzaría hacia su Gatita, si antes traía locos a varios, con lo bella que lucía esa noche, no tenía idea de cuantos más tarados tendría que protegerla. Tendría que trabajar de chaperón toda la noche, solo así se sentiría seguro que ella estaría protegida de esa jauría que estaba en el gran salón. Ese era su papel, protegerla como el último paladín que tenía, como su simple primo que era, frunció el ceño molesto al ver la cara de los demás jóvenes ahí reunidos, todos estaban deslumbrados por ella.

.

Después de la presentación, Albert la dirigió al centro de la pista, la primera pieza sería bailada solamente por padre e hija, ambos reían y bailan alegremente al compás del vals escogido para esa noche. Al terminar, Albert llevó a la adorada rubia donde estaban Elroy y Archie. Albert moría de la risa al ver la cara de bobo que tenía Archie por Candy y se la entregó al joven paladín, era su turno de llevarla a la pista.

.

Tanto Archie como Candy temblaron al tocarse, imágenes de sus apasionados besos vinieron a sus mentes, y sus cuerpos reaccionaron a ello. Archie tragó seco tenía que controlarse y pensar en hielo o duchas frías sino quería pasar el bochorno de su vida. Ella lo miraba embelesada, al comenzar a bailar el vals juntos, todo despareció al su alrededor, nadie existía solo ellos dos, se miraban con amor, deseo y pasión. Elroy, Albert y George se miraron con complicidad quienes los conocieran sabían que ese par estaban enamorados por sus intensas miradas.

.

A lo lejos unos ojos azules los miraban con rabia, era Annie Britter, no lo podía creer. ¡Candy y Archie estaban enamorados! Ahora lo entendía todo, por eso Archie la había botado y ella no le había ayudado cuando fue a rogar por su ayuda.

.

Apretó los puños con rabia, sus ojos destellaron fuego y veneno, hubiera querido matarla en ese preciso momento. Candy siempre había tenido lo que ella tanto ambicionaba y sin esfuerzo, su madre al mirar su cara la apretó y le susurró al oído.

.

— Compórtate, solo estás haciendo el ridículo; lo has perdido —, ella volteó a verla con rabia, pero se encontró con los ojos de su madre y su padre que le indicaban calma y prudencia.

.

Habían sido invitados por Elroy, pero advertidos que no querían escándalos; simplemente lo habían hecho para callar rumores. Para toda la sociedad americana, Annie, Candy y Archie habían sido solo amigos, eso era lo que ellos los Britter tenían que decir si alguien llegaba a preguntar; la morena solo había sido una amiga de ellos. Y no metían, al final del día, Annie Britter fue una simple amiga de la pareja, nunca fue nada importante para Archie. Fue siempre la amiga de Candy, la chica que Archie tuvo que soportar porque Candy se lo pidió. La rabia y envidia la corroía, nunca podía competir con Candy.

.

Ahora lo entendía todo, los Andrew estaban arreglando una boda entre los herederos, volteó a la pista y los miro nuevamente; se veían enamorados, y ella era simplemente una amiga. Elroy Andrew había sido clara con sus padres, ella había escuchado parte de la conversación oculta en las sombras. Solo escuchó la última parte de la conversación, pero no en ese momento no entendió lo que había escuchado ya que llegó al final de una reunión que tuvieron y que mantuvieron en secreto. Ahora con ese baile entre ellos, entendía todo. Quería largarse, pero la mano fuerte y segura de su padre la detuvo, tenía que comportarse, su mirada se lo ordenó, y ella de mala gana tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y aceptarlo.

.

No solo ella moría de celos esa noche, unos ojos verde azul turbulentos como un mar embravecido por un huracán miraba de lejos a la pareja con demasiado interés. Él hubiera querido deshacer a golpes al odioso "Elegante" y llevarse de inmediato a su "Tarzán Pecosa." Terry había sido invitado por Albert cuando Terry lo contactó dos semanas atrás después de haber roto su compromiso con Susana; el joven inglés buscaba reconciliarse con Candy.

.

Albert le aseguró que tendría su oportunidad de hablar con ella en la fiesta, él estaba feliz porque pensaba que con un tronar de dedos llegaría y Candy saltaría feliz de la vida y se lanzaría a sus brazos pérdida de amor por él.

.

Sin embargo, después de observar con cuidado a esa pareja, algo le indicaba que había algo extraño en lo que miraba en la pista de baile, Candy y el maldito entrometido "Elegante" se veían demasiado contentos, parecían, parecían que estaban…enamorados. No, eso no podía ser, Candy no podía amar a nadie más que a él. Rechinó los dientes de coraje, tendría que esperar para bailar con ella y si era preciso raptarla y llevársela; lo que no sabía era que Albert tenía guardias en la mansión dentro y fuera y jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño a Candy así fuera el mismísimo rey de Inglaterra.

.

El vals llegó a su fin y ellos aún seguían abrazados hasta que los aplausos los trajeron de regreso al mundo de los hombres, ella se ruborizó, pero fue controlada por Archie quien conservó la calma y elegantemente salió del problema llevándola con la abuela. Ansiaba pedirle otra pieza, pero el entrometido de Ralph le pidió la pieza que ella le prometiera a regañadientes días atrás, antes de que Archie pudiera hacerlo. Con fingida sonrisa Candy aceptó la petición de Ralph y todas las parejas comenzaron a bailar alrededor de la rubia.

.

Mientras bailaba con Ralph, Candy seguía en el limbo pensando en su paladín, su cuerpo entero pedía a gritos la cercanía de Archie. Se estaba volviendo loca y estaba asustada por esa extraña necesidad por su joven primo. Ralph platicaba y platicaba de diferentes temas, pero solo lograba monosílabos de una joven con una sonrisa ausente. Dos pares de ojos la seguían atentos, unos colores ámbar, y otros azules verdes, ambos celosos y furiosos porque alguien la tenía en sus brazos. Jessica se acercó al joven Andrew, quería que Archie la invitara a bailar, pero él la ignoró completamente, sus ojos solo seguían a la pareja. Afortunadamente otro valiente que pasaba por ahí le evitó la vergüenza de estar parada causando lastima y la invitó a bailar; así lo dejo en paz al menos por esa pieza.

.

Cuando terminó el baile antes de que otro se la ganara, Archie la tomó rápidamente del talle y se la llevó a bailar, su mente le decía que no, pero su corazón ganó. Dieron varios giros y poco a poco la fue llevando al balcón más solitario que ambos conocían como la palma de su mano, tenía que hablar con ella y prevenirla de la "jauría" que estaría encima de ella según él. Él cómo su paladín que era, la cuidaría, pero él como caballero que era, la quería prevenir.

.

Nada perdía con darle uno que otro consejo para quitarse la jauría de encima, algo normal que cualquier primo haría por su querida prima.

.

La luna llena iluminaba la noche, Archie lentamente la llevó de la mano a una esquina del balcón y la metió por una puerta secreta a una pequeña sala que Stear, Anthony y él usaran para esconderse de sus profesores, la puerta secreta solo la conocían ellos tres, la tía abuela y George, y ahora compartía con ella ese secreto. Candy sintió un poco de miedo al principio y se abrazó desesperada a Archie, todo estaba a obscuras.

.

— ¿Aquí no hay fantasmas Archie?

.

Él casi se carcajeó por la pregunta inocente de ella, si hubiera recordado que Candy le tenía miedo a "los fantasmas de la mansión," la habría traído antes para que lo abrazara de esa manera.

.

— No Gatita, no hay fantasmas —, le susurró en el oído, tan cerca que causó es escalofríos en su columna vertebral. La pegó más a su atlético cuerpo según él para protegerla. — Ven solo déjate guiar por mí, aquí tengo unos fósforos y una vela —, ella no dijo nada, solo se dejó guiar por él, estaba aturdida por su cercanía. La dejo un momento y en poco tiempo el guapo joven encontró lo que buscaba, la obscura sala se iluminó levemente con una solitaria vela, el lugar era acogedor. Había varios sillones, una pequeña chimenea y un pequeño librero, Candy inspeccionó todo en silencio, él no le perdía pista, la amaba tanto. Ella al sentir la intensa mirada, volteó nerviosa y tímidamente preguntó.

.

— Es muy bonito este lugar Archie, ¿dónde estamos?

.

Él recorrió con su mirada ambarina el lugar, metió sus manos a su saco y con melancolía contestó.

.

— Era un lugar secreto que usábamos Candy cuando éramos niños. Nunca te lo enseñamos porque no hubo tiempo. Hoy en día lo uso cuando quiero estar solo, solo ellos — calló mirando al suelo, pero inmediatamente la miró sonriente a los ojos. — …también George y la abuela lo conocen y ahora tú. La mirada de Archie era tan intensa, que cohibida preguntó.

.

— ¿De que querías hablar conmigo Archie?

.

Archie no decía nada, sólo la miraba de arriba abajo, se veía hermosa con la luz tenue, hipnotizado por su belleza se fue acercando hacia ella, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, Candy tragó en seco, se veía endiabladamente atractivo, un rubor intenso cubrió su cara. Sin darse cuenta retrocedió al verlo acercarse con esa fiera mirada hacia ella, estaba cargada de deseo, su cuerpo chocó contra una pared. Él sonrió, la tenía en el lugar deseado, Candy esperaba que él dijera algo. Archie se acercó más a ella, él estaba fascinado con su nerviosismo.

.

—¿Q.…que quieres decirme Archie? – preguntó temblando, nunca lo había visto así, estaba un poco atemorizada con su intensa mirada.

.

Archie no dijo, solamente la tomó de la barbilla y antes de que volviera a decir algo, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó desesperadamente. Después de la sorpresa, ella solo se dejó llevar por sus deseos nuevamente y correspondió torpemente a cada una de las demandas del joven Cornwell Andrew, él sonreía por esa inocencia que aún tenía. Ambo habían deseado esos besos a gritos desde que empezara el baile. Habían soñado uno con el otro y ahora estaban tratando de apagar esa sed que quemaba sus entrañas.

.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta alguien los había estado observando todo el vals y se dio cuenta cuando en un giro, Archie la sacó al balcón. Terry celoso los siguió y salió al balcón tras de ellos, pero no los encontró.

.

— ¿Dónde estás Pecosa?

.

Tan sólo de imaginarme a la pareja solos en la oscuridad juntos, enfureció. Eso no podía estar pasando. Ella era de él. Buscó con la mirada a la pareja sin éxito, tal vez se equivocó de balcón, dio vuelta y siguió su búsqueda en otro lugar.

.

Lejos estaba de imaginar que Archie había escondido demasiado bien a su tesoro rubio, tras de una puerta secreta, no en balde era su mansión. Ahí en las sombras dentro de una sala secreta, ambos se devoraban a besos, su testigo y cómplice de esa noche, era la semioscuridad de esa sala antigua que fuera un lugar de escape para los jóvenes Andrews en su infancia.

.

Aturdido por el deseo que hervía en sus venas, sin dejar de besarla, poco a poco la fue llevando a un sofá en medio de suspiros y gemidos, ambos estaban envueltos en un torbellino de pasión sin retorno. Dejó su boca un momento para cubrir su cara con leves besos mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo con ternura, comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente, ella vibró de emoción ante esta nueva caricia, pero antes de que él joven siguiera besando más al sur de su cuello, Candy recuperó la cordura.

.

— Arc…Archie, nos van…nos van a buscar, por favor para, para—, murmuró desesperada, temblando en sus brazos mientras él seguía devorando su níveo cuello.

.

Archie aturdido por el deseó y sus súplicas, detuvo su ataque amoroso; puso su frente sobre ella, respirando con dificultad, trató de recuperar la poca cordura que tenía en ese momento. Le indicó que sí con un movimiento en medio de su agitado respirar. Ella tenía razón, él estaba perdiendo la cabeza por Candy en ese lugar, era mejor marcharse de ahí. Si no lo hacían en ese momento, terminaría haciéndole el amor en ese instante, era una locura. Ambos más calmados se levantaron del sofá, él la tomó de la mano e intento de salir de ahí junto con ella, pero ella lo detuvo.

.

— Espera, espera déjame quitarte…el, el lápiz labial…yo

.

Al principio no entendió, pero al mirar la cara de ella, sin lápiz labial y con los labios hinchados de los besos, entendió y sonrió coquetamente. Ella estaba más roja que un tomate. Candy tenía razón no podían regresar así, y saco un pañuelo, para limpiar primero su rostro y asegurarse que lucía hermosa, y ella hizo lo mismo con él, ambos sonrían rojos de pena, pero embebecidos de amor uno del otro. Al terminar, Archie musitó.

.

— Candy tenemos que hablar.

.

— Sí pero no en este momento, será después de la fiesta.

.

Él asintió, no porque estuviera de acuerdo sino porque si seguían un minuto más en ese lugar, él cometería una tontería con ella, sólo dejó que ella se aplicará un poco de su lápiz labial, y rezaron para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Con cuidado salieron de ese lugar que había sido testigo de su encuentro.

.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta se incorporaron al vals como si no hubieran desaparecido, Terry los miró enfurecido, había salido a buscarlos en diferentes balcones, pero no los había encontrado, pero ahora ella estaba ahí y no se le escaparía.

.

Ellos ya estaban bailando un cuarto vals sin darse cuenta por el tiempo que habían perdido en el balcón; sabiendo que la música terminaría, Archie le dijo al oído.

.

— Por favor cuídate.

.

Ella no entendió, pero asintió para darle paz, se veía radiante.

.

La llevó con su tía quien los miraba inquisidoramente, era vieja pero no ciega. Ya tenía mucho rato buscándolo entre las parejas y nada. De repente se le vino a la mente la sala secreta, no era imposible. Archie no podía, ¿o sí? Pero no podía preguntarles enfrente de todos, ya después lo haría junto con William quien también se había dado cuenta de su desaparición.

.

Elroy volteó a verlo, pensó que estaría molesto, pero su rostro estaba un poco pálido y atento a otro lugar, ella volteó a esa dirección mientras Archie y Candy continuaban a su lado en la luna. De pronto descubrió el origen de su mirada, sonrió burlonamente, esto apenas comenzaba para ese par.

.

Archie y Candy seguían devorándose con la mirada, de repente se escuchó una voz conocida que, a ambos, les heló la sangre.

.

— Candy, ¿me podrías conceder esta pieza? Por favor.

.

Ambos voltearon y se quedaron sorprendidos, era Terry Grandchester.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

 _Nota: Lápiz labial._

 _Se dice que en el año 3500 antes de Cristo las mujeres usaban un tipo de mezcla para colorear los labios hecho por plomo. Después en Grecia, en el año 1000 antes de Cristo, solo las prostitutas debían llevar un tipo de lápiz labial para distinguir a las mujeres de buena familia y a las que no lo eran. Los hacían usando algas marinas, flores, bayas, ocre rojo, estiércol de cocodrilo, bayas machacadas y varias resinas. Así el uso de mezclas para los labios vario a través de los años. Los ingredientes cambiaron drásticamente en 1850 y se dejó de usar el plomo y bermellón ya que eran peligrosos para la salud. En 1884, se creó la primera barra para los labios y fue presentada por perfumistas en Paris en papel seda y fue elaborado con sebo de ciervo, aceite de ricino y cera de abejas. En 1915, los tubos de lápiz labial se comercializaron por Rossetti, y en 1920 el lápiz labial giratorio se comenzó a usar._

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, es un Anthonyfic.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** En un Albertfic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **.**

.

 **Agradecimientos**

 ** _._**

 _Primeramente, quiero pedir una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me enfermé, tuve unos problemas familiares y también las musas andaban en huelga._

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Le doy las gracias en especial a mi amiga Maravilla 121 quien siempre me hace el favor de leer mi borrador, gracias amiga es un apoyo enorme, y a Luz quien también siempre me hace el favor de decirme si hay errores en el capítulo. _Gracias._

 _._

.

 **Divette56:** Gracias por poner mi historia en tu lista de alerta.

 **Liliana81:** Gracias por poner mi historia en la lista de alerta

 **Crazzy76:** Muchas gracias amiga, y si son un par de tontos, jajajajaja, más ciegos que un topo. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Maravilla121:** Gracias amiga por todo tu apoyo y por revisar mi borrador como siempre, es una ayuda enorme.

 **Sandy Sanchez:** Jajajajaja, me encanta tu sentido del humor, adoro a este Albert y me da gusto que lo estés disfrutando. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Luz:** Gracias amiga como siempre por toda tu ayuda, corregí todo lo que me recomendaste, muchísimas gracias por toda tu ayuda. Yo por más que trató se me van muchísimos horrores. En cuanto a la historia, si amiga ese par están ciegos y aparte son celosos, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Pelusa778:** Si amiga, lo use, gracias, te voy a agarrar la palabra y si no lo uso en esta las usare en otras. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Pinwy Love:** Que bueno que estas disfrutando la historia y si son un par de orgulloso, celosos y ciegos, pero bueno hay que ponerle pimienta a la historia. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Kamanance: Si amiga esta es uy miedosa y celosísima, eso si se cree Sherlock Holmes. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Tiza20:** Gracias por poner mi historia en tu lista de favoritas, por poner mi nombre en tu lista de autores favoritos y por seguir la historia, gracias.

 **Guest 1:** Désolé de n'avoir jamais eu l'intention d'offenser qui que ce soit, je suis catholique et si j'utilise la parole de Dieu quelque part dans l'histoire, cela ne devait jamais offenser. Je suis mexicaine et parfois vous vous exprimez comme ça et ce n'est pas offenser. Je suis désolé que cela vous dérange. Merci pour ton _message._

 **Guest 2:** Que lindo mensaje, muchas gracias. Tarde, pero segura, disculpa la tardanza.

 **Loreley Ardlay:** Jajajajaja, me mataste de la risa amiga, y sí amiga tienes razón Candy tiene que agarrar el toro por los cuernos, pero ya ves como es Candy, complica todo solita. Gracias por tu apoyo.

.

 _Gracias querido lectores por su apoyo_

 _Cuídense_


	8. Chapter 8

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que su padre adoptivo es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del gatito, Archie.

* * *

.

.

 **oOo**

.

 **La Carta**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **VII: Adiós** **Tarzán Pecosa**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos lo miraban incrédulos, después de tantos años, parecía que miraban un fantasma del pasado.

.

— ¡Terry! —, exclamó sorprendida llevándose su mano a la boca, nunca imaginó que volvería a ver aquel individuo.

.

Terry le dedicó una sonrisa seductora de esas que sabía que volvían locas a sus admiradoras, su seductora mirada disimuladamente la revisó de arriba abajo, la joven rubia lucía espectacular. El joven inglés estaba embobado con la belleza de la rubia quien había dejado de ser esa adolescente delgada que le robara su joven corazón en el colegio. Ahora era una diosa dueña de un cuerpo espectacular capaz de robar el corazón de cualquier mortal. Él tragó seco, ahora sí que estaba en problemas, si antes la idolatraba, hoy estaba hechizado ante semejante diosa. El único inconveniente que tenía esa mujer angelical era su estúpido acompañante que tenía a su lado: el insoportable "Elegante." A el imbécil ese, le dedicó una mirada de burla al imaginarse como gozaría verlo sufrir de amor al quitársela.

.

El joven de mirada ambarina lo fulminó con la mirada nunca esperó volver a ver a ese estúpido después del daño que le acusara a su gatita en el pasado e inmediatamente lo atacó.

.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Grandchester? Nadie te ha invitado.

.

Terry lo miró burlón, y cínicamente le contestó.

.

— Te equivocas "Elegante," Albert me invitó y por lo que yo sé, él es el Patriarca, el dueño, tú no eres nadie —, le contestó burlonamente.

.

Archie quiso echarse encima, pero Albert lo sujetó con discreción y firmeza mientras Candy palidecía ante la discusión entre ese par

.

— Ven conmigo Archie, ellos tienen que hablar —, dijo discretamente en forma calmada el enigmático patriarca a su enfurecido sobrino quien lo fulminó con la mirada. Era tanta su rabia en ese instante que quería mandarlo al demonio, aunque fuera el mismísimo patriarca del poderoso clan. Ese maldito inglés quería llevarse a su Candy y eso él no lo permitiría. Elroy espantada al ver la cara de furia de Archie y temerosa por la posibilidad del escándalo los tomó del brazo y suplicó fingiendo una sonrisa viendo que la gente alrededor empezaba a mirarlos.

.

— Hijos, por favor háganlo por Candy.

.

Los dos Andrew voltearon a ver a la chica rubia al escuchar eso y se encontraron con la imagen de una jovencita que temblaba ligeramente al verlos enfrentarse de esa manera. La sorpresiva aparición de Terry la tenía aun impactada pero su preocupación mayor era la reacción de Archie, ella conocía demasiado bien los resentimientos que su primo guardaba hacia él joven inglés, y presentía una terrible tormenta entre ambos. Albert le indicó suavemente.

.

— Candy, por favor pequeña ve a bailar con Terry, tienen que hablar, aquí estaremos —, Candy no se movió de su lugar hasta que Archie asintió de mala gana. A pesar de su rabia entendió que tenían que hablar. Sería lo mejor, así ese mequetrefe se podría largar y desaparecer más rápido de su vida.

.

Fue hasta ese momento que Candy aceptó bailar; Terry estaba molesto por esa complicidad mostrada por Archie y su Tarzán Pecosa, fue como si ella le hubiera pedido permiso al orgulloso "Elegante." ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pedirle permiso a ese imbécil? Si el padre era Albert y no ese idiota, eso no le gusto para nada. Algo muy serio estaba pasando entre este par, y él se iba a encargar de averiguarlo en ese momento.

.

Con delicadeza, Terry llevó a Candy al centro de la pista mientras toda la atención del salón estaba sobre ellos, el joven ingles era extremadamente atractivo y era reconocido como uno de los mejores actores de teatro de la época y ella era la guapísima heredera quien era la homenajeada de la noche. Mientras tanto, a un lado de la pista un molesto Archie estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, entre dientes le preguntó en voz baja a Albert.

.

— Me quieres decir ¿por qué invitaste a este imbécil? —, Albert solo meneó la cabeza y sonriendo burlonamente le dijo en voz baja.

.

— Simplemente porque Candy tiene que hablar con ese imbécil.

.

Archie rodó los ojos molesto con esa explicación infantil. Sentía un dolor en el pecho y una angustia infinita por el bienestar de su amada Gatita. No olvidaba las imágenes de aquella Candy derrotada que regresara rota y desilusionada por la pérdida del amor de ese tipejo ese frio invierno años atrás. Él no soportaría volver a verla destruida de esa manera, desesperado protestó.

.

— …pero y si la convence y se va con él. No, …no lo podemos permitir Albert, él la hará sufrir otra vez, él no la ama.

.

— Archie, confía en Candy, ya no es la chiquilla que una vez regresó destruida de New York –, dijo calmadamente

.

El joven dirigió su atención al centro de la pista, los miró desesperado, con los puños apretados; hubiera querido sacar a patadas al inglés y proteger a su Gatita. Este presuntuoso ya la había hecho sufrir demasiado. Pero él no podía hacer nada, le había jurado que estaría siempre a su lado apoyándola pasara lo que pasara. Sí, siempre apoyando, y si eso significaba aceptar a ese cretino con tal de verla feliz, él lo haría…porque la amaba, la amaba tanto que lo único que quería era verla feliz, aunque fuera con ese infeliz inglés. Su mirada ambarina se ensombreció de tristeza y desolación.

.

Mientras en la pista, Terry comenzó inmediatamente su conquista.

.

— Candy vine por ti.

.

Ella lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

.

— ¿Qué dices? Tú estás comprometido.

.

— No Candy, ya no hay nada que me ate a ella, terminé con Susana para siempre. Ya te puedes ir a vivir conmigo, amor. Podemos casarnos y ser feliz, así como queríamos años atrás.

.

Ella solo sonrió y siguió bailando, Terry tomó esto como un sí, y la abrazó más de la cuenta, cosa que la rubia se molestó intensamente, como respuesta lo pisó haciendo que este soltara su fuerte agarre.

.

— ¡Ouch, Candy!

.

— ¡Ups! Soy muy tonta para bailar, te pido una disculpa.

.

— Candy podemos irnos en este momento, y cuando lleguemos a New York nos casaremos.

.

En ese momento, la jovencita comenzó a reírse sin parar, eso sorprendió a Terry, era verdad que su sonrisa era hermosa, pero ¿qué le estaba pasando a su pecosa?

.

— No entiendo; ¿qué te causa tanta risa?

.

— Que tú pienses que después de tantos años, casi cuatro, tú pienses que todavía te amo.

.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido al escucharla y palidecio, pero su extensa experiencia como actor lo ayudó a reponerse inmediatamente, se acercó a su oído, y molesto preguntó.

.

— ¿Me quieres explicar que está pasando contigo?

.

En ese momento el vals terminó, Terry le dio la mano y con voz firme Candy dijo…

.

— Vamos al balcón, tenemos que hablar.

.

Terry sonrió complacido, todo estaba bajo control. Con calma se dirigieron al primer balcón, el guapo actor ya se imaginaba casándose con su amada. A lo lejos Archie no les perdía pisada, sin que Albert lo pudiere impedir se fue a seguirlos, él sonrió, todo iba saliendo a pedir de boca. Elroy solo se llevó la mano a la frente, estaba preocupada, sabía que ese sobrino suyo era demasiado impulsivo y tal parecía que ese joven inglés era igual que él. Esto no presagiaba nada bueno, pero lo peor era que William estaba tranquilo. Sumamente alarmada solo atinó a sentarse mientras de reojo miró que su sobrino y George hablaban, suspiró tranquila, ellos se encargarían de controlar todo.

.

Cuando llegaron al iluminado balcón, Candy le pidió que se sentaran en una banca, un audaz paladín se fue por otro balcón y se puso en otro lugar para escuchar la conversación, él sabía que no era correcto pero el celoso galán se decía a si mismo que lo hacía para protegerla. Así fue como los encontró y quedó helado al escuchar lo que Candy comenzó a decirle.

.

— Terry te agradezco tu ofrecimiento, tu amor…pero yo no te puedo aceptar tu propuesta; nuestro tiempo ha pasado.

.

— ¿Que estás diciendo Candy, no te entiendo?

.

La joven tragó seco antes de continuar, no era fácil para ella decir lo que venía.

.

— Muy fácil, que yo no te amo, llegaste tarde a mi corazón. Si esto me lo hubieras ofrecido hace años, tontamente te habría aceptado y cometido el error más grande de mi vida. Le doy gracias a Dios que no paso y ahora otro camino está en mi vida. Nuestros destinos ya no están ligados Terry, tuvimos un tiempo, pero desgraciadamente se perdió la brújula y ya no se puede hacer nada.

.

De repente él entendió todo, ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

.

— Candy no puedes decirme que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más, es mío —, protestó molesto.

.

Ella lo miró estupefacta y se paró indignada.

.

— No Terry, mi corazón es mío… —, calló mientras se mordía su labio inferior nerviosa. — _Bueno era mío y ahora le pertenece a otra persona y esa persona no eres tú — pensó mientras lo miraba, tragó seco antes de continuar su difícil platica_. — Por favor regrésate a New York, yo te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, eres una magnifica persona y estoy segura de que encontraras esa persona especial —. _Lo miró tristemente, su tiempo había pasado. — Por favor perdóname Terry…ya no te amo, amo a otra persona —, pensaba con tristeza_.

.

Estar enfrente de Terry en esa platica incomoda le había hecho reconocer que moría de amor por alguien más, y lo peor era que no sabía si ese coqueto todavía sentía algo por ella o solo la consideraba su prima como le había dicho que lo haría en esa carta que le mandara meses atrás. Él la miraba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que acaba escuchar. Estaba seguro de que ella sólo estaba jugando con él para castigarlo por los años que habían pasado sin haberla contactado antes. No, eso no lo iba a permitir.

.

Él se paró amenazante, y le gritó mientras le apretaba los brazos sin darse cuenta de que la estaba lastimando.

.

— No te creo Candy, tú te estas vengando de mi por lo que pasó hace años, no permitiré que vuelvas a decidir por los dos, tú eres mía.

.

Archie no lo podía creer, su corazón latía descontroladamente, pero no tuvo tiempo de digerir lo que su Gatita había dicho ya que se preocupó al escuchar a un Terry más agresivo, así que salió de su escondite y se enfureció al verlo sujetándole los brazos.

.

— Déjala Grandchester, no te atrevas a lastimarla.

.

El joven inglés furioso por el rechazo de la jovencita y la entrometida intervención del "Elegante" la siguió apretando con furia ignorando la amenaza del inoportuno visitante.

.

— Te dije que la sueltes imbécil —, de pronto un derechazo cruzó el rostro de Terry haciendo que el guapo actor soltara a la chica, Candy temerosa de inmediato se puso detrás de Archie buscando protección estaba asustada nunca se imaginó que él reaccionara así. Él joven ingles quiso contestarle, cuando se escuchó la potente voz de Albert

.

— Basta ustedes dos —, ambos jóvenes voltearon a verlo y Candy corrió hacia los brazos de su padre quien la abrazó amoroso, ella temblaba asustada por la pelea entre los dos jóvenes. Ambos a regañadientes relajaron sus poses de gallitos de pelea.

.

—Vamos a la oficina ustedes dos —, les indicó fúrico, odiaba ver a su pequeña en ese estado de angustia.

.

— Candy —, amoroso la tomó de la cara — George te llevará al salón, tengo que hablar con este par, ve con él por favor pequeña.

.

— Pero…— una titubeante Candy contestó asustada, no quería dejarlos solos.

.

Le dio un beso en la frente.

.

— No te preocupes pequeña, todo estará bien, confía en mí; George, por favor —, volteó para indicarle con la mirada al fiel amigo.

.

— Venga conmigo señorita Candy, una pálida rubia obedeció y se dejó guiar por George, mientras aquellos tres se dirigían a la biblioteca, dos de mala gana y uno harto de este par. El joven patriarca quería parar esta antipatía de una vez por todas, y de eso se encargaría esa noche, era necesario por el bien de los tres.

.

Candy llegó a lado de Elroy quien la miraba preocupada, inmediatamente le llovieron manos para bailar, ella miró titubeante a la matriarca para pedir su opinión, ella con la mirada le indicó que aceptara la invitación. Con una sonrisa tímida, la jovencita rubia obedeció y se dejó conducir a la pista por uno de los invitados, pero seguía sumamente inquieta y temerosa por ese par. Ambos estaban tan furiosos parecía que se querían matar. En su mente solo se repetía…

.

— Por favor Archie ya no pelees…ya paso, el pasado ya no importa…por favor, te necesito

.

Mientras en la biblioteca, Albert los hizo sentar para que lo escucharan de una buena vez.

.

— De una buena vez, esa estúpida antipatía se acaba, Candy no merece sus niñerías, ya no son unos jovencitos.

.

Ambos se miraron con miradas asesinas, el primero en hablar fue Archie como siempre impulsivo.

.

— Lo siento Albert, pero yo no voy a permitir que el duquecito de pacotilla maltrate a Candy, ya la hizo sufrir mucho y no dejaré que lo vuelva hacer.

.

Terry se paró violentamente, y empuñando las manos en son de guerra le contestó molesto.

.

— Mira Elegante, Candy es mía, y he venido a recuperar lo que es mío.

.

La tensión creció y cuando ese par se iban a volver a enfrentar, Albert casi les gritó.

.

— Basta, Candy no es un trofeo o una mercancía Terry, ella tiene sentimientos, y para tu información ella ha cambiado y tiene otro amor.

.

Ambos voltearon estupefactos

.

— ¿Qué? – dijeron ambos

.

— Así es, Terry, Candy está enamorada y no es de ti; lo siento llegaste tarde. Ella te estima, pero su amor le pertenece a otra persona.

.

Archie palideció, y ahora quien le había ganado el corazón de su gatita, por Dios, ¿Quién era el nuevo amor de su prima, de su amor imposible? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Quién sería ese nuevo imbécil? ¿Estaría bailando con él en ese momento? No, no podía ser, pero entonces ¿por qué dejó que la besara, no solo una vez sino varias? Una pequeña ilusión nació en el en ese momento, ¿acaso era él? Las dudas lo carcomían, se sentía completamente desolado por no saber. Terry por su parte estaba con el corazón destrozado, esto no le podía estar pasando a él, después de haber sufrido tanto por su amor, ahora que era libre, ella ya era de otro, no podía ser. ¿Qué pecado había cometido, para merecer esto? Se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente.

.

Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo sin ponerse de acuerdo

.

— ¿Tú como lo sabes? ¿Quién es?

.

Albert sonrió enigmático, este par estaban tan ciegos, todo el salón se dio cuenta menos este par, bueno estaba seguro de que Terry lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo…y su sobrino, este sí necesitaba lentes, pero con emergencia. Pareciera que Stear no era el único miope en la familia, había otro con problemas de vista y estaba más ciego que el finado Stear. No, definitivamente lo llevaría al optometrista el lunes a primera hora, necesitaba lentes con urgencia.

.

— Eso no me corresponde a mi decírselo, eso le corresponde a Candy —, se dirigió solamente al desolado joven inglés.

.

— Terry de verdad lo siento mucho, pero el tiempo ha pasado, y si en verdad estimas a Candy te dará gusto saber que es feliz. Duraste mucho con ese compromiso que fue una farsa, en ocasiones por hacer caso a otras personas y no a tu corazón, o por orgullos tontos puedes perder el amor de tu vida —, le dirigió una mirada a Archie quien ni se dio cuenta de la indirecta ya que aún seguía perplejo con la noticia de que Candy ya no amara al inglés. Él todavía le había reclamado ese amor la noche anterior, había sido un completo idiota.

.

— Sólo pasó Terry, y se pueden culpar a muchos factores, pero en realidad lo que pasó fue una decisión que ustedes erróneamente pensaron que era la mejor, eran muy jóvenes. Ahora solo queda afrontar las consecuencias y apoyar al ser amado. Sabes que aquí tienes unos amigos que te estiman, ¿verdad Archie? —, su sobrino aceptó a regañadientes. — Las puertas de esta casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti, pero el corazón de Candy ya tiene dueño, tú mismo lo miraste antes; solo que te has negado a aceptarlo.

.

Cuando le dijo eso, Terry sintió como si le cayera una cubeta de agua fría sobre su cabeza, volteó a mirar al "Elegante," no lo podía creer…era él. Él le había robado el corazón de su "Tarzán Pecosa." Pero como culparlo, si ese inútil la había amado toda su vida y siempre había estado con ella. Sonrió enigmáticamente mientras una chispa burlona se miró en sus ojos que tenían el color de un mar embravecido al darse cuenta de que él chico de ojos color miel era el nuevo amor de su mona Tarzán, pero era tan idiota que aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era un completo…bueno no tenía caso decir nada, al menos la perdía con alguien que la amaba como él, aunque eso no lo consolaba, pero él había sido un necio y un tonto. Dejó pasar el tiempo en una relación equivocada que había aceptado por una obligación forzada.

.

Albert los miró y comprendió que por fin Terry lo había entendido, tenía pena por él, pero no había nada que hacer, el tiempo había pasado y cambiado las cosas. Nada se podía hacer, y su despistado sobrino, bueno este tonto tendría que despertarse porque la palomita estaba enamorada, pero él tendría que terminar de conquistarla, y esa rubia despistada era otro problema. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que su pequeña todavía no sabía que lo amaba o que no quería aceptarlo. No si estaba rodeado de tontos.

.

— Regresemos a la fiesta, a Candy le dará gusto verlos juntos después de muchos años de no verse, pero antes de irnos, por favor dense la mano.

.

Los guapos jóvenes se miraron desafiantes, pero no había nada que hacer. Terry había entendido con todo el dolor de su corazón, que su amada Tarzán Pecosa lo había dejado de querer y el único culpable había sido él, solo él. Archie por su parte estaba desolado, Candy amaba a alguien; no saber quién era lo tenía inquieto. Ni siquiera sentía consuelo saber que Terry finalmente ya solo era historia en la vida de ella. De mala gana ambos de dieron la mano; lo hacían por Candy después de todo.

.

En la pista de baile, una desesperada Candy seguía mirando hacia el pasillo cada vez que sus acompañantes la seguían girando con el compás de la música. Esta vez era el turno del tenaz pelirrojo de Ralph que estaba prendado de la hermosura, su candidez y ternura de la jovencita rubia. Diablos, el chico se había enamorado de ella desde el momento en que la miró por primera vez; su hermana por su parte estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, se había negado a bailar esperando a Archie. La pobre chica no se había dado cuenta que se quedaría ahí esperando toda la noche hasta que le saliera raíces porque Archie seguiría con su tormentoso propósito de la noche: el de cuidar a Candy de cualquier hombre, aunque ella no lo quisiera.

.

De pronto el corazón de Candy se iluminó, ellos tres regresaban y parecía que las rencillas se habían aclarado…suspiró enamorada, él se veía tan guapo a lo lejos.

.

— Candy compórtate —, se regañó mentalmente mientras le sonría a los tres a lo lejos, ellos se devolvieron el saludo. Ralph los miró también, y curioso preguntó a la chica.

.

— No sabía que el actor Graham era amigo de ustedes.

.

Candy lo miró un poco molesta de la manera despectiva que se refirió a su amigo, ella lo corrigió inmediatamente.

.

— El talentoso actor Graham es nada menos que el hijo primogénito del Duque de Grandchester y es nuestro amigo, estudiamos juntos en Europa; aparte Albert le tiene un gran aprecio, lo quiere como un hermano, Terry es alguien muy especial para nosotros y estamos muy contentos de que haya podido acompañarnos.

.

Le mintió descaradamente, no le gustaba hacer eso, pero no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida privada, ni que hablaran de esa forma despectiva de las personas mucho menos de la gente que ella estimaba porque, aunque Terry ya no era su amor, él siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón ya que ese joven ingles fue el que la ayudó a reponerse de su infinita tristeza cuando perdió a su amado Anthony.

Las ultimas notas de la música se escucharon y Ralph la llevó de regreso con Elroy donde ellos tres estaban parados. Jessica aprovechó inmediatamente para que Archie la viera y la sacara a bailar, se acercó y le sonrió coquetamente, pero este la ignoró por completo. Ralph al darse cuenta de la penosa situación de la pelirroja, se llevó a bailar su hermana quien aceptó a regañadientes dejando a la familia a solas con el actor o duquecito o como le quisieran llamar ellos.

.

Terry le pidió bailar a Candy de nuevo, ella pidió permiso sin darse cuenta a Albert y a Archie, ambos al mismo tiempo asintieron con un leve movimiento.

.

A él le hubiera encantado hacer rabiar al "Elegante" cuando se llevó a la preciosa chica del brazo, pero desistió no tenía caso en ese momento, él sabía que había perdido. En medio de la pista, el joven ingles aprovechó para felicitarla.

.

— Lo siento Candy, me comporté como un patán, ¿me disculpas? —, ella le sonrió dulcemente.

.

— Terry no tengo nada que disculparte…yo me alegro de que hayas venido, y me alegro de que hayas decido tomar las riendas de tu destino. La que tiene que pedirte perdón, soy yo.

.

— ¿Tú? No Candy estas…—, ella lo interrumpió inmediatamente.

.

— ¡Shh! …sí Terry, por favor déjame hablar, yo necesito que me perdones por no haber sabido ayudarte a liberarte de un chantaje, te deje solo; perdóname por favor. Tú has sufrido tanto por no haberte ayudado. Ahora sé que fuimos muy jóvenes y la falta de apoyo nos lastimó a ambos, pero el tiempo ha pasado y yo ahora…— calló no quería lastimarlo y decirle que amaba al coqueto de su "primo," avergonzada dirigió su mirada a la nada.

.

— …y ahora amas a alguien más — continuó Terry con calma, su voz denotaba dolor, pero también resignación. Ella sorprendida volteó a mirarlo.

.

— ¿Qué dices? —, preguntó asustada.

.

Terry la miró y sonrió con ternura mientras giraban con la música de ese vals que un día bailaran en el colegio. Unos ojos ambarinos a lo lejos no les perdía de vista, moría de celos aun sabiendo que su ex compañero de colegio ya no era el dueño del corazón de su amor imposible.

.

— Que ya se tu secreto —, le susurró mientras miraba a lo lejos con burla a Archie, este lo fulminó con la mirada y Albert solo meneó la cabeza, ese par nunca cambiarían.

.

Candy se atragantó y titubante preguntó.

.

— ¿Mi…mi secreto?

.

— Sí Candy, ya sé que amas a alguien más,

.

— ¿Q…queeé?

.

Terry la miró enamorado, pero suspiró resignado, tenía que entender, suspiró profundamente antes de continuar.

.

— Lo sé Candy, lo miré en tus ojos cuando bailabas con él…

.

— ¿Qué? —, volvió a repetir una aturdida atolondrada rubia.

.

— Mmmm…así es Pecosa, lo descubrí cuando bailabas con él…miré el amor en tus ojos…tiene suerte —, de pronto se soltó a reír alegremente. Candy lo miró sorprendida.

.

— No te entiendo Terry, ¿por qué te ríes?

.

— Me río porque él no sabe nada, ni lo sospecha, sigue siendo un idiota.

.

— Terry por favor —, le dijo molesta haciendo un gracioso gesto con sus pecas.

.

— No te apures Pecas, ya lo entendí y lo envidio —, le cierra el ojo mientras le habla al oído. A lo lejos un celoso Archie continuaba observándolo frustrado. A pesar de saber que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más, no podía dejar de sentir unos celos terribles al verla en sus brazos. Lo peor eran esas risitas de burla que Terry le dirigía de vez en cuando y es que su rival de amores lo conocía demasiado bien. El joven Grandchester sabía que su ex compañero de colegio lo celaba y disfruta viéndolo sufrir.

.

Al terminar la pieza, Terry la llevó de vuelta con Elroy; al llegar con la vieja matriarca, el apuesto joven, se inclinó y con una voz ceremoniosa le dijo…

.

— Hermosa Julieta, gracias, gracias por todo —, besó la mano con cariño.

.

Levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes, ella se ruborizó. Atrás quedaban los sueños de un pasado que nunca volvería. Era el fin de un sueño que años atrás se truncara, él lo había intentado pero el destino no quiso darle esa oportunidad que él buscaba, pero se iba tranquilo. Dulcemente musitó...

.

— Se feliz Candy, nunca lo olvides…Adiós.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** Una historia del Príncipe de la Colina, Albertfic.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini Shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Despedidas Silenciosas"** – Mini Shot – Una despedida de Stear

.

 **"Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini Shot – Archiefic

.

 **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot – Terryfic

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

 **Agradecimientos**

 ** _._**

 _Primeramente, quiero pedir una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, participe en la Guerra Florida, he tenido problemas de salud, una familia que atender, y luego no quedaba como yo quería, de plano tuve problemas para inspirarme, esas musas mías en ocasiones se ponen en huelga. Se que no hay excusa por mi atraso, pero esas son mis razones. La verdad que espero pueda disculparme y que el contenido y lo largo del capítulo dispense un poco mi atraso._

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Le doy las gracias en especial a mi amiga Maravilla 121 quien siempre me hace el favor de leer mi borrador, gracias amiga es un apoyo enorme, y a Luz quien también siempre me hace el favor de decirme si hay errores en el capítulo. _Gracias._ 😊😊😊😊

.

.

 **Idamis:** Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Lore campos:** Muchas gracias lore por ese hermoso mensaje, espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capítulo.

 **Sandy Sanchez:** Jajajajaja, así es mi Sandy Albert se divierte, pero a la vez trata de ayudar a este par de ciegos. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Guest 1:** Disculpas amiga por el retraso, ojalá y este nuevo capítulo dispense este largo atraso.

 **Kamanance:** Espero que no te enojes con tu servidora por lo que paso aquí, pero era necesario cerrar esa página en la vida de ellos, aparte es necesario la presencia de Terry por otras cosas que pasaran en la historia. Terry ama a Candy y solo la quiere verla feliz. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Maravilla121:** Amiga mía como siempre gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Pinwy Love:** Lo que pasa es que este par están ciegos, necesitan lentes de aumento, jajajajaja. Tienes razón en varias cosas de lo que dices. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Ster star:** Querida amiga gracias por tu apoyo, espero que hayas gozado este capítulo.

 **Luz:** Gracias Luz querida por toda tu ayuda y apoyo, ya corregí los horrores que se me pasaron, te lo agradezco.

 **Loreley Ardlay:** Jajaja, me mataste de la risa, gracias. En cuanto a Annie…esa loca es de temer, no pobre Terry, mejor se la mandamos a Niel, a lo mejor él si la calma, jajajajaja, aunque lo dudo está muy loca, jajajajaja. Gracias amiga por tu apoyo.

 **Miyuki:** Muchas gracias por tu hermoso mensaje, te lo agradezco.

.

.

 _Muchas gracias por su apoyo_

 _Cuídense_


	9. Chapter 9

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que su padre adoptivo es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del gatito, Archie.

* * *

.

.

 **oOo**

.

 **La Carta**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **VIII: Suicidio**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"— Se feliz Candy, nunca lo olvides…Adiós."_

.

 _— Adiós Terry, se feliz te lo deseo con todo mi corazón — murmuró quedamente mientras miró aténtame como se alejaba el gallardo joven de ella para siempre._

.

Con esas simples palabras se cerró el telón final de un amor juvenil que fue truncado por envidias, chantajes y por el paso del tiempo. Miles de imágenes de su pasado vivido con ese rebelde ingles vinieron a su mente, sus ojos verdes se ensombrecieron con absoluta tristeza, y una lagrima traicionera escapó de sus verdes esmeraldas que fue quitada disimuladamente. De pronto sintió a su lado un conocido aroma varonil, no hubo necesidad de voltear para saber quién estaba cerca de ella, era su amado, sonrió tranquila teniéndolo a su lado.

.

— ¿Estas bien Gatita? —, preguntó preocupado por su rubia amada. Había sido testigo junto con Elroy y Albert de como Candy había terminado con Terry, y a pesar de que nunca lo había soportado, sintió lastima por el inglés. La misma lástima que sentía de sí mismo ya que no tener el amor de ella era una pesadilla, el elegante joven lo había vivido en carne propia por años y ese dolor no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por su amada rubia.

.

— Sí Archie —, volteó a verlo con una tímida sonrisa. Él se sintió un poco más tranquilo al escucharla, pero la duda lo seguía atormentando. Tenía que descubrir quién era el nuevo dueño del corazón de su amada. La tomó de la mano para llevársela al balcón y descubrirlo de una buena vez, ella se estremeció al tacto y lo miró embobada. Una nueva melodía comenzó, ese era el momento que esperaba, se la llevaría a bailar y después al balcón con la excusa de querer hablar de Terry, pero de ahí se la llevaría nuevamente a su lugar privado…tragó seco, tan solo de imaginarse a solas con su dulce musa empezó a sudar. Estaba nervioso, irritado, triste, pero sobre todo preocupado tenía que saber su nombre.

.

— ¿Todo bien pequeña? — se escuchó la voz amorosa de su padre a su lado quien llegó sin darse cuenta a estropear los planes del Benjamín de los Cornwell; abrazó a la rubia con cariño. Archie la soltó de inmediato ante la abrupta interrupción, ella se ruborizó con su padre y un leve asentamiento de cabeza fue su muda repuesta. Él la miró atento, parecía tranquila, miró a su sobrino de reojo, ese sí le preocupó ya que lucía preocupado, nervioso y un poco triste. Albert no sabía qué hacer, si los dejaba juntos en ese momento tal vez no sería lo más prudente porque Archie podría cometer una tontería. Así que decidió distraerla y la llevó a bailar, Candy titubeante miró a su amado como dándole una disculpa por su abandono. El castaño le contestó con un coqueto guiño dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, aunque por dentro el joven rumiaba su mala suerte.

.

Archie observó en silencio como su tío se llevó a la rubia a la pista, suspiró frustrado, tendría que esperar. Se dio vuelta y se retiró en silencio al balcón, estaba seguro de que Albert cuidaría de ella. Un brillante cielo iluminaba la hermosa noche, hacía un poco de frío, pero eso no desanimó su seguro caminar. Melancólico se sujetó a los barandales dejando que el viento refrescará su cara, cerró los ojos para recordar el rostro amado, sonrió al recordar los besos apasionados que se habían dado en el cuarto secreto; la sintió vibrar en sus brazos. Suspiró profundamente, la necesitaba tanto, la amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

No pararía hasta saber de quién estaba enamorada y lucharía por su amor. Tenía que ser él, no la había visto con nadie más, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, esta vez si la Gatita no lo amaba se alejaría para siempre. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había seguido en silencio desde que saliera al balcón, volvió a la realidad cuando sintió una fría mano en su hombro. Sorprendido al sentir ese contacto volteó y se encontró unos fríos y llorosos ojos azules: era Annie Britter.

.

— Fue por ella, que me dejaste, ¿verdad? —, le gritó furiosa mientras señalaba al salón.

.

Archie la miró enfadado, lo menos que quería era volver a toparse con esa chica en su vida. Nunca la había soportado, su gran error fue hacerlo por amor a Candy, pero no más. Molesto meneó la cabeza y sin dirigirle una sola palabra, se retiró inmediatamente dejándola temblando de rabia y llorando mares.

.

— Te odio Candy, te odio, pero juro que me la pagaras, lo juro —, musitó con rencor mientras se limpiaba con rabia sus lágrimas y veía desesperada como el joven Cornwell Andrew se marchaba y la dejaba sola, más sola que nunca en el aquel solitario y frío balcón. Si antes la odiaba, hoy la detestaba con toda su alma. Gracias a ella, Archie ni siquiera se dignó a hablarle, fue indignante y humillante lo que le había hecho y todo por esa maldita huérfana.

.

Dentro de la pista, una Candy más tranquila platicaba alegremente con Albert de su fiesta, siguió bailando con su padre las siguientes piezas, se lo había pedido como un favor especial, necesitaba calmar su alma.

La verdad era que ya no quería bailar con nadie esa noche, excepto con Archie, con el hombre que amaba con toda su alma, pero el tiempo pasaba y su amado no hacía el menor intento en acercársele. Después de su encontronazo con la señorita Britter, el castaño se dedicó a observar a lo lejos a la dueña de su corazón, ya que al igual que su amada Gatita, el guapo heredero necesitaba calmarse para pensar en cómo hablar con ella y descubrir de quién estaba enamorada. Sus miradas se cruzaron varias veces en la noche, ambos suspiraban en secreto el uno por el otro. La atractiva rubia por su parte estaba inquieta por su amado, le preocupaba el profundo dolor que pudo percibir en su mirada ambarina. Por otra parte, le pareció ver que George, el hombre de confianza de su padre, se opuso varias veces a sus peticiones en una plática que tenían ya que lo miró menear enérgicamente su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Su padre también se había dado cuenta de ello y por la manera que los había mirado, parecía que también estaba preocupado. Sin embargo, Albert cambió su ceño inmediatamente al darse cuenta de la preocupación de su pequeña, y siguió bailando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Afortunadamente para la guapa heredera, el tiempo paso rápidamente y su fiesta de presentación estaba a punto de terminar, una pieza más y sería el fin de esa reunión. Albert la condujo de vuelta a su lugar con la tía Elroy, Archie al verlos, inmediatamente se disculpó con George y se acercó a su tía para esperar a la pareja que se acercaba riéndose. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, enrojeció al verlo, empezó a temblar de emoción ante la posibilidad de estar cerca de él.

.

— Sácame a bailar, por favor Archie —, le gritaba con los ojos mientras se acercaba a su amado, pero su guapo primo solo se limitó a verla fijamente sin pestañear, lo había dejado embobado nuevamente. Antes de que él reaccionara, el terco de Ralph la tomó de la mano ante la sorpresa de todos, y sin preguntarle la llevó a la pista. Candy tuvo ganas de zafarse furiosa por su osadía, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, sería la comidilla de toda la gente que no le perdía la pista. Archie por su parte quiso detenerlos, pero Elroy lo sujetó del brazo discretamente.

.

— Cálmate Archie, es solo un baile —, le murmuró con advertencia.

.

— Tía —, gruñó molesto.

.

— ¿Acaso quieres que esto termine en un escándalo? ¿Quieres hacerle esto? —, lo reprendió un serio Albert quien también hervía de rabia con el invitado de su sobrino, pero tenía que controlarse por el bien de su hija.

Archie volteó a verlo, y negó taciturno entendiendo lo que ambos decían. Lo que menos quería era causarle un problema a su adorada Gatita. No si todo era su culpa, él fue el idiota que lo invitó, le iba a partir la cara cuando estuvieran solos, sí eso haría, pero ahora tenía que calmarse. Así que de mala gana se tragó su enojo y orgullo, metió las manos a sus bolsillos mientras la cuidaba a lo lejos.

.

Cerca de ellos, una chica pelirroja había estado observando toda la noche a Archie, frunció el entre seño en desaprobación a su comportamiento. Finalmente había entendido la conducta mostrada esa noche del mejor amigo de su hermano, el atractivo heredero estaba enamorado de la rubia. Lo había sospechado desde que la conociera, pero rechazó esos pensamientos porque la rubia era su prima, pero todos los incidentes de esa noche entre ese par se lo habían confirmado con sus intensas miradas, esos dos estaban enamorados. Se sintió perdida, y furiosa; le gustaba mucho y no le gustaba perder. Sin embargo, no era tonta y sabía que sería muy difícil ganárselo por la actitud del Benjamín de los Cornwell hacia su prima y además él ya no volvería a Boston. El galante heredero había terminado sus estudios universitarios más rápido de lo que se esperaba, era una sorpresa para sus familiares, tenía todo listo para quedarse a trabajar en Chicago con ellos después de la fiesta de presentación de Candy. En cambio, Jessica tenía que regresar a su hogar, no tenía ninguna excusa para quedarse cerca del joven para conquistarlo.

.

En la pista de baile, una preciosa heredera trataba de disimular su molestia contestando con simples monosílabos las apasionadas preguntas de su pretendiente, tal como lo había hecho toda la bendita noche con el pelirrojo. ¿Por qué seguía fastidiándola? ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que no lo soportaba? Le había dejado muy claro con su indiferencia que no quería nada con él, pero el amigo de su primo seguía insistiendo con sus atenciones hacia ella. Desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada y con sonrisas falsas seguía bailando rogando al cielo para que terminara la maldita melodía, solo quería estar cerca de Archie.

.

De pronto sintió una mirada penetrante que la observaba, volteó disimuladamente y se encontró con unos ojos azules, era su ex amiga, Annie Britter quien la miraba fijamente. Parecía que su ex hermana la quería pulverizar con la mirada, la rubia se estremeció ante lo que observó. Nunca la había visto así, por un momento le pareció que la morena lloraba en silencio mientras la miraba con profundo odio. En eso sus padres se acercaron y discutieron con la caprichosa chica. Candy siguió observando a lo lejos en cada giro de baile que daba, notó atenta como la gente al alrededor de los Britter empezaban a murmurar por el escándalo que estaba protagonizando la pelinegra quien comenzaba a alzar la voz sin importarle el escándalo que estaba causando en la fiesta. Su padre al darse cuenta de la situación, para callarla, la tomó fuerte del brazo y la sacó rápidamente del salón ante la atenta mirada de la gente a su alrededor.

La preciosa rubia en la pista de baile esquivó la mirada avergonzada ante el bochornoso espectáculo hecho por su examiga; afortunadamente para su familia, el incidente fue ignorado por la mayoría debido a la música tocada por la orquesta. Se sentía mal por la morena, sabía que Annie siempre había estado celosa de ella y de Archie, pero aquella Annie nunca la había mirado con tanto odio. Lo que miró en su mirada esa noche le recordó las miradas cargadas de odio que Eliza Legan le regaló por años. Candy tragó seco, se sentía indirectamente responsable porque sabía que Archie había terminado esa relación absurda que ella había forzado porque él la amaba. También se sentía culpable porque se había negado a ayudarla cuando Annie se lo rogó. No lo hizo porque se dio cuenta que la pelinegra no lo amaba como decía, todo había sido producto de la ambición de la familia Britter, ellos lo que buscaban era unirse a la poderosa familia Andrew. Además, ¿cómo lo iba hacer? si su primo le pidió en una carta que no interviniera. Fue en esa bendita carta donde también le declaró su amor, esa carta que se sabía de memoria.

Absorta en sus problemas del corazón, ignoró el resto de la plática de Ralph. Esta vez, los monosílabos se extinguieron para dar paso a una belleza ausente de toda emoción, el pobre pelirrojo, terminó por darse cuenta finalmente que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con la chica quien no estaba interesada en su amor. El compás de la música terminó y el primogénito de los Sanders la llevó con Elroy, fue en ese momento que Albert dio por concluida la fiesta, entre aplauso y agradecimientos. Poco a poco se fueron retirando los invitados, hasta quedarse solamente la familia y los Sanders. Candy fue la primera en despedirse de todos.

.

— Muy buenas noches a todos, estoy muy cansada, gracias familia, la fiesta ha quedado hermosa; familia Sanders se quedan en su casa, Albert, tía Elroy, Archie buenas noches —, titubeo un poco al pronunciar el nombre del chico de ojos miel ya que su candente mirada la tenía al borde de la locura y deseo, sentía que en cualquier momento descubrirían que moría de amor por él. Por eso optó por salir huyendo de ahí. Archie solo asintió levemente mientras la seguía mirando como si la quisiera devorarla a besos con sus ojos ambarinos. Ajenos a eso, Albert y Elroy se despidieron de la rubia con un abrazo y un beso de buenas noches, mientras que los hermanos Sanders solo lo hicieron respetuosamente con un simple saludo.

.

La atractiva rubia se dirigió a su habitación casi corriendo. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, sentía su loco corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, estaba nerviosa. Aun sentía la intensa mirada de Archie sobre su cuerpo, le gustó sentirla, pero a la vez la asustó. ¡Dios! Ni ella misma se entendía. Cansada, se recostó sobre su cama por unos momentos, pero sintió un fuerte palpitar en su corazón. Se levantó nerviosa y caminó lentamente hacia una de las ventanas, al llegar a uno de los ventanales, recorrió levemente las cortinas y miró al jardín…ahí estaba su adorado tormento mirando hacia su alcoba, rápidamente Candy se ocultó, se llevó su mano a su corazón. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Archie ahí a esa hora? Lentamente volvió a mover las cortinas, pero ya no estaba. Suspiró desilusionada, espero un rato más parada ahí en la ventana, pero su amado no volvió al jardín. Se retiró y camino a su armario, tomó un delgado abrigo y abrió las puertas de su balcón, por lo menos ya podía salir tranquila a respirar. Él ya no estaba en el jardín, la verdad que no quería mirarlo, su sola presencia la turbaba demasiado, moría de amor por el apuesto heredero, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con ese sentimiento en ese momento, su mente era un caos.

Quería estar en sus brazos, moría porque la besara como lo había hecho en ese cuarto secreto, se ruborizó, eso había sido una locura. Si Albert o la tía Elroy se llegaran a enterar, los casaban de inmediato sin preguntar nada. Habían llegado demasiado lejos, por eso le temía, no sabía si esta vez podría parar sus ardientes caricias. Él no sabía el poder que tenía sobre ella, era un peligro para su integridad. Se ruborizó intensamente, aun sentía sus ardientes caricias sobre su cuerpo.

.

— Contrólate Candy, estas mal, muy mal —, se regañó mientras se llevaba su mano a su agitado pecho. — Dios, ¿qué me está pasando? — preguntó al creador. Estaba aterrada, su cuerpo lo clamaba desesperadamente. ¿Cómo le iba hacer para controlar estos sentimientos cuando estuviera cerca de Archie?

.

Sin embargo, estaba alterada por la mirada de Annie, le dolió la forma en que la había mirado con tanta rabia, la hizo sentir culpable, y ella sabía que lo era. Si no se hubiera metido entre ellos...

.

— ¿Pero ¿qué estás diciendo Candy? — se regañó mentalmente. Se levantó y miró la luna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — No, yo no fui…fue Annie la que se interpuso entre nosotros siempre, ya basta Candy, deja de mentirte. Quizás…si yo no lo hubiera forzado a estar con su vieja amiga, hoy las cosas fueran distintas —, suspiró cansada.

.

De nada servía quejarse, los hubieras no existían. Lo único verdadero era que había cometido muchas tonterías en su vida y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus errores. Se sentó derrotada en la banca, y siguió llorando quedamente. En eso, escuchó un leve toquido en la puerta, volvió a limpiarse sus lágrimas y fue abrir temerosa, solo esperaba que no fuera él. En este momento no podía verlo, no sabría qué hacer con sus arrebatos amorosos. Cuando abrió la puerta, respiró aliviada, era Dorothy quien viene a auxiliarla para dormir. Después de refrescarse y de un baño caliente, Candy se metió a la cama después de que Dorothy recogiera todo.

.

— Listo ya está todo recogido, dulce sueños tenga, señorita Andrew.

.

— Dorothy, por favor te he dicho que me digas Candy y que me hables de tú cuando estamos solas.

.

— Esta bien Candy, duerme tranquila, dulces sueños —, la alegre dama de compañía se alejó, dejándola sola. Ella apagó la luz y comenzó fervorosa a rezar sus oraciones nocturnas arrodillándose en su cama, hoy más que nunca necesitaba la ayuda del creador. Se metió entre las sabanas, pero no podía dormir, de repente el gusanito de la curiosidad le llegó nuevamente, se sentía agitada, estaba muy nerviosa.

.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó con cuidado de no tropezar ya que todo está obscuro, con cuidado llegó hasta una de las inmensas ventanas. Lo único que iluminaba su recamara, era la claridad de la luz lunar que atravesaba por la tela de las cortinas. Con sumo cuidado, movió un poco la tela de la cortina y dirigió su mirada al jardín. Su corazón latía apresurado, presentía que ahí estaba el gallado paladín esperándola. Lo buscó por un rato con la mirada hasta que finalmente lo encontró. En el solitario jardín, estaba sentado en una de las bancas con la corbata en su mano platicando con George. Ambos lucían muy serios, de pronto él levantó la mirada y ella inmediatamente cerró la cortina para ocultarse, su pulso estaba acelerado, lo había hecho otra vez.

.

— De qué estarán platicando a estas horas? —, meditó preocupada mientras se mordía el labio. Con cuidado regreso a su cama y se metió dentro de las sábanas. — ¿Qué estás haciendo Archie? —, acomodó su almohada, y empezó a bostezar, estaba cansada por todo lo vivido de esa noche. Cerró sus ojos y evocó la imagen de su amado con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba completamente enamorada de él.

.

El silencio absoluto inundó la lujosa mansión, el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lentamente para los moradores de ella. Cada uno sumido en sus sueños dormían plácidamente ajenos a los peligros, en la lujosa alcoba, una tranquila rubia soñaba a pierna suelta con su amado hasta que de repente alguien la movió con desesperación para despertarla. Una confusa y media dormida Candy se incorporó aturdida por el movimiento, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la tía Elroy, volteó a las ventanas y se dio cuenta que aún era de noche.

.

— ¿Qué pasa? —, preguntó preocupada mientras se llevaba sus manos a los ojos.

.

— Candy vístete inmediatamente, ha ocurrido una desgracia.

.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato y la miró sumamente sorprendida…

.

— ¿Qué desgracia?, ¿es Archie? ¿Albert?

.

— No tranquilízate, es tu amiga Annie Britter, trató de quitarse la vida. Su padre esta abajo, quiere que vayas a verla, pero no quiere que nadie sepa. Vístete yo te acompaño, no hagas mucho ruido

.

Candy sorprendida solo atino a asentir en silencio e inmediatamente se levantó mientras se ponía unos zapatos, la tía Elroy le dio el primer vestido que tomó de su armario personal, con rapidez cepilló su cabello e hizo un rápido trenzado. Rápidamente y en absoluto silencio ambas bajaron y se encentraron en la sala al padre de Annie quien al ver a Candy la tomó de las manos, llorando.

.

— Candy, por favor tienes que verla, Annie se muere —, ella retrocedió sorprendida, temerosa preguntó.

.

— ¿Se muere?

.

— Sí por favor, tienes que verla, solo ha pedido verte, por favor te lo ruego —, la jovencita rubia llorando asintió.

.

Los minutos pasan lentamente mientras el chofer conducía el automóvil velozmente al hospital en medio de la obscuridad de esa madrugada. Adentro va un angustiado padre rogando al cielo llegar a tiempo, en otro asiento se encontraba una Elroy sumamente preocupada, por dos razones diferentes, una por el bienestar emocional de su sobrina y dos, por los chantajes de Annie a quien la astuta matriarca nunca había aceptado. En otro asiento iba la otra pasajera, una hermosa rubia, hecha un mar de lágrimas, rogando al creador que le permita llegar a tiempo para ver a su querida amiga.

Elroy miró con enojo al padre de la pelinegra, presiente que todo es una trampa de la amiga, pero no pudo negarse a sus ruegos. Enfadada dirigió su mirada a la ventana, suspiró resignada, estaba segura de que había cometido un tremendo error esa noche, William pondría el grito en el cielo cuando supiera lo que habían hecho, pero no había tenido otra salida.

Recordó la cara del padre de Annie cuando llegó a la mansión, era desolador, su ropa aún estaba manchada de la sangre de su hija, ni siquiera había podido cambiarse y se veía afligido, derrotado. El hombre le rogó con lágrimas por ayuda y le hizo jurar que ni William ni Archie serían informados del incidente ya que sería penoso para ellos que se supieran que su hija había tratado de quitarse la vida por el joven Cornwell Andrew. A pesar de haber querido informar a sus sobrinos, accedió a la petición, no pudo negarle el favor al pensar en sus sobrinos muertos. Un padre era capaz de cualquier cosa por sus hijos.

Volteó y miró a su sobrina, estaba pálida y lloraba en silencio mientras iba rezando. Le preocupó, la chica era un manojo de nervios. La sujetó de la mano para darle valor. Candy la miró y desconsolada se refugió en sus brazos llorando. Elroy la abrazó y trató de consolarla como una madre lo hubiera hecho en ese momento porque para la matriarca del clan Andrew esos chicos eran eso, sus hijos.

.

— Ya no llores Candy, todo va a estar bien —, le decía quedamente a la rubia quien sollozaba inconsolable.

.

Al llegar al hospital, del elegante automóvil bajó velozmente una ágil jovencita quien no esperó a que se estacionara, ella corrió desesperada al hospital en busca de su vieja amiga. Con rapidez logró ubicar la habitación, antes de entrar respiró profundo para darse valor. Afuera del hospital venían a paso lento Elroy y el señor Britter acompañados por el chofer, ellos habían tratado de detener a una impulsiva Candy, pero sus ruegos fueron en vano. La rubia después de calmarse tocó levemente mientras su corazón palpitaba alocado, del otro lado se escuchó una voz llorosa que le invitó a entrar.

.

Con nerviosismo, la rubia abrió lentamente la puerta y lo que encontró la impresionó. Llorando parada estaba la madre de Annie quien aún vestía el elegante vestido de noche que usará para su fiesta de presentación, ese vestido morado oscuro manchado completamente de sangre. A su lado, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba en cama una demacrada Annie, tan pálida que parecía muerta, si muerta, con varios tubos conectados a su cuerpo. Candy se llevó la mano a la boca en señal de horror. Su madre sollozando susurró.

.

— Pasa Candice, ella ha está llamándote, por favor. Ten toma, mi hija dejo esto para ti. También me dijo que te dijera que…. —, tragó seco, y se soltó llorando, Candy quiso acercarse para darle apoyo, pero la mujer levantó la mano rechazando su ayuda. La miró furiosa, se limpió, los ojos, y continuó. — …ella antes de desvanecerse me dijo que te dijera que Archie es su vida, que por favor no se lo quites. Candice Annie se está muriendo —. Temblando le entregó una carta manchada de sangre. La jovencita con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas comenzó a temblar, extendió su temblorosa su mano y tomó temerosa la carta. En todo el camino venía pensando en que tal vez ella era la culpable de esa desgracia por no haberla ayudado a retener a Archie y ahora su madre había confirmado sus sospechas. Horrorizada miró el sobre que le había dado, estaba manchado con sangre de su amiga, de su hermana. — Te dejo, esperaré afuera —, la afligida madre salió llorando mientras se llevaba un pañuelo a los ojos, pasó a un lado de la guapa rubia quien permanecía parada al pie de la cama. La mujer al pasar a un lado de la rica heredera le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio, esa infeliz huérfana era la culpable de que su hija estuviera muriéndose. Candy solo atinó a bajar los ojos sintiéndose mal ante esa mirada. Sí, ella se sentía culpable porque amaba a Archie con toda su alma, ese era su pecado.

.

Por unos instantes, no supo qué hacer, nerviosamente metió la carta en su bolso y poco a poco se fue acercando a su amiga. Con angustia miró la pálida cara de su querida amiga, a la que una vez llamara _"hermana,"_ a pesar de los problemas que existían entre las dos, siempre sería eso para ella, aunque Annie la odiara. Con cuidado le empezó acariciar el negro cabello mientras lloraba amargamente. De repente unos ojos azules tristes se abrieron lentamente.

.

— Ca..cannddy…¿eres tú?

.

— Sí Annie, soy yo, por favor no hables te pued… —, antes de que terminara, la morena la sujetó con todas sus fuerzas del cuello, y empezó a gritar desaforada.

.

— No me lo quietes Candy, no me lo quites, Archie es mío, mío, mío, si lo haces te juro que me mato, me mato, y lo mato a él, sí a él, jajajajaja a él.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** Una historia del Príncipe de la Colina, Albertfic.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini Shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Despedidas Silenciosas"** – Mini Shot – Una despedida de Stear

.

 **"Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini Shot – Archiefic

.

 **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot – Terryfic

 **"Regresa"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

 **Agradecimientos**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias por su paciencia, les pido disculpas por esta larga espera. Como les he venido diciendo he tenido muchas cosas que me han dificultado mis actualizaciones. Lo único que les puedo decir que, aunque sea a paso de tortuga seguiré actualizando, solo les pido paciencia._ habrá _tiempos que lo podré hacer más pronto, otros no. Todo depende de mi salud, mi familia, mis ocupaciones diarias y de mis musas que muchas veces no están inspiradas. Solo les pido paciencia con una servidora._

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me pasó, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Le doy las gracias en especial a mi amiga Maravilla 121 quien siempre me hace el favor de leer mi borrador, gracias amiga es un apoyo enorme, y a Luz quien también siempre me hace el favor de decirme si hay errores en el capítulo. _Gracias._ 😊😊😊😊

.

.

 **Ster star:** Disculpa la tardanza, pero no me quería quedar como yo quería. Estuve bloqueada, espero que te guste lo que presenté. Gracias amiga por tu apoyo y mensaje. Así es Albert se ha divertido viendo al celoso de su sobrino y es cierto es triste que cuando por fin Terry se decidió, fue demasiado tarde, otro ocupaba su lugar. Lo bueno es que no hubo no hubo traición de parte de ella simplemente el tiempo curó sus heridas y sin querer un nuevo amor floreció en su corazón. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Maravilla121:** Muchísimas gracias amiga por tu lindo mensaje y por ese apoyo enorme que siempre me regalas al leer mis borradores. Gracias.

 **Kamanance:** Gracias amiga, te agradezco que continúes apoyando esta historia. Una de las cosas más bonitas de Candy es que su noble corazón conquisto muchos amores y todos son excelentes por eso amo esta serie. Por eso ahora le dedico esta historia al guapo de Archie. Tienes toda la razón si Terry no hubiera existido, su amor hubiera sido de él al morir Anthony.

 **Karysthel:** Gracias por el mensaje me sirvió para corregir unas cosas, te lo agradezco. Editar a mí me lleva muchísimo tiempo, y en ocasiones no se da uno cuenta de esas cosas que tu mencionas por estar tratando de crear un capítulo que contenga el tema que quieres presentar. La verdad no me di cuenta de ciertas cosas, pero después de leer tu mensaje lo miré desde otro ángulo.

 **Pinwy Love:** Jajajajaja, así es Pinwy, nuestro gatito es más ciego que un topo y por esa ceguera pasarán más problemas. Te agradezco tu apoyo y tu tiempo.

 **Yagui Fun:** Gracias amiga por tu mensaje. Así es, este par de ciegos no ven más allá de sus narices y por lo mismo vienen más problemas. Gracias.

 **Luz:** Ambos están tan ciegos de amor que no ven nada amiga, pero lo bueno es que tienen a Albert que tiene ojos de águila, ve de más, jajaja. Gracias por tu ayuda con la gramática, te lo agradezco.

 **Val Rod:** Querida Val gracias por todos tus mensajes que me regalaste. Sabes yo también me divertí con este par. Siento que Dorothy fue un personaje muy bello en la serie por eso lo presento así, leal, amable y cariñoso con Candy. Así es amiga, Terry entendió todo y se hizo a un lado como todo un caballero, ahora le toco a él lo que Archie hizo en el pasado, todo por amor a ella. Gracias querida amiga por tu apoyo.

 **Miyuki:** Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo y tiempo. Tienes toda la razón ellos por ciegos están complicando su amor. Gracias.

 **Amuletodragon:** Gracias amiga por tus mensajes y apoyo. Disculpa la tardanza. Tuve muchos problemas con este capítulo, no me quedaba como yo quería, espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Misaki1983:** Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu alerta de subscripciones.

 **Amuletodragon:** Gracias por agregar mi nombre a tu lista de autores favoritos y de poner mi historia en tu lista de favoritas.

.

.

 _Muchas gracias por su apoyo_

 _Cuídense_


	10. Chapter 10

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que su padre adoptivo es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del gatito, Archie.

* * *

.

.

 **oOo**

.

 **La Carta**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Aviso**

 **.**

 **Hola chicas**

 **.**

 **Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo**

 **.**

 _Les deseo de todo corazón que estén pasando un tiempo maravilloso en compañía de sus seres felices. Estas hermosas fiestas son para pasarlas con sus seres queridos, disfrútenlo amigas._

 _._

 _También de corazón les deseo que este 2019 sea un año plagado de felicidad, prosperidad, salud y amor en sus vidas y las de sus seres queridos._

 _._

 _Un nuevo año llega con infinidades de sorpresas en la vida, disfrútenlas amigas, sean siempre felices y siempre sonrían. La sonrisa es la mejor medicina para el estrés y la tristeza del alma._

 _._

 _Un abrazo a distancia_

 _._

.

Queridos lectores, quiero también pedirles disculpas por haber estado ausente por tanto tiempo del foro. Por desgracia este 2018 no ha sido nada agradable para mí, he estado enferma, y muy ocupada con asuntos de familiares. No es excusa, pero esas han sido mis razones. No tienen idea de lo difícil y frustrante que ha sido para mí no poder tener tiempo, ni salud para escribir. Se que tienen todo el derecho de estar enojadas y desilusionadas las entiendo han sido varias semanas.

.

Lo único que les puedo decir es que, aunque sea lento terminaré las historias, solo les pido paciencia y compresión para una servidora. De verdad que lo siento mucho, pero ha sido algo que se salió de mi control.

.

Primero Dios espero regresar con nuevos capítulos y espero que ustedes me comprendan. Gracias a todas las chicas que se han tomado la molestia de preguntar por mí, se lo agradezco.

.

Nuevamente, felices fiestas decembrinas.

.

Que Dios los bendiga a todos ustedes.

.

.

Cuídense


	11. Chapter 11

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta sucede después de que Candy descubriera que su padre adoptivo es Albert, su amigo el vagabundo. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora, y ha sido escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños del gatito, Archie.

* * *

.

.

 **oOo**

.

 **La Carta**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo IX: Adiós**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

La morena la tomó fuertemente con ambas manos y apretó fuertemente. Una sonrisa triunfante iluminó su pálido rostro y desquiciado rostro; gozaba infinitamente el daño que estaba causándole a Candy, quería verla muerta. La huérfana había sido una piedra en el zapato toda su vida, siempre la habían preferido a ella, primero fue en el orfanato, luego su padre adoptivo la quiso adoptar primero a ella…después fue Archie, él siempre la amó, aun cuando estaba en una relación con ella nunca la olvido, siempre estuvo enamorado en secreto de ella. ¿Cuántas veces lo observó bebiendo los vientos por ella? Todo el tiempo atento a sus necesidades, a su presencia, a su maldito respirar, siempre ella, pero eso se acaba hoy, sí, hoy era el día de Annie Britter, la ojiazul apretó más y más.

.

— ¡Muere maldita, muere! —,

.

Cuando la rubia se vino a dar cuenta, la pelinegra estaba sobre ella apretando con fuerza su frágil cuello, la jovencita rubia con los ojos desorbitados por el terror miró al su alrededor y lo único que encontró fue unos ojos azules llenos de un odio profundo. Aterrada al sentir que le faltaba el aire, comenzó a forcejear con todas sus fuerzas, pero la pelinegra apretaba cada más fuerte.

.

— Sss..uelltaamme…Aaaniee —, gimió desesperada.

.

Candy sintió que no podía respirar más, la desesperación la atacó, iba a morir si no hacía algo. Con un último esfuerzo trató de zafarse nuevamente usando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, con el forcejeo cayeron varias cosas cercanas a la cama, entre ellas una jarra de agua. En la sala ajenos a la pesadilla que se vivía dentro, por fin llegaba Elroy y el señor Britter al área correcta; Candy los había dejado en el estacionamiento cuando corrió desesperada a ver a su moribunda "hermana." La señora Britter miró asustada a Elroy Andrew, había pensado que Candy estaba sola, eso no le gusto. De pronto se escuchó un estridente ruido, los tres voltearon sobresaltados en dirección a la habitación de Annie.

.

Inmediatamente, el desesperado padre corrió hacia el interior de la habitación; al abrir la puerta no daba crédito a sus ojos, la escena era terrorífica, lo que descubrió lo dejo helado. Su amada hija gritaba enloquecida mientras trataba de estrangular a Candy quien había dejado de forcejear; la rubia sentía que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía por la falta de oxígeno. Elroy quien había corrido tras de él, gritó aterrada al entrar y ver la dantesca escena.

.

— Cccaaandy.

.

La matriarca del clan Andrew no daban crédito a lo que veía, la joven que intentó suicidarse estaba tratando de matar a su sobrina. Tras de ella una madre sorprendida se llevaba sus manos a la boca para callar un grito de horror.

.

Rápidamente el padre de Annie trató de controlar a la desquiciada joven mientras una aterrada Elroy salía rápidamente a pedir ayuda. En un instante un ejército de médico y enfermeras llegaron a la habitación.

.

— Rápido controlen a la señorita —, gritaba uno de ellos. — Atiendan a la señorita —, decían otro de los doctores.

.

La morena al sentir que la separaban de su víctima comenzó a gritar histérica mientras trataba de zafarse de los doctores. Todos estaban sorprendidos; la joven había llegado casi sin vida esa madrugada, aparentemente se había desangrado de acuerdo con la versión que le dieran sus padres, pero nada concordaba porque la fuerza mostrada indicaba que la joven no había perdido esa sangre que reportara la familia ya que la pelinegra mostraba demasiada fuerza al forcejear.

.

— No me lo quites Candy, es mío, mío. Te juro que me mato, me mato y lo mato a él, jajajajaja —, gritaba enloquecida. Rápidamente los médicos le inyectaron un calmante y la pudieron someter. La jovencita poco a poco fue aflojando su fuerza, mientras Elroy abrazaba a una aterrorizada Candy quien lloraba amargamente.

.

— Por favor, les voy a pedir que salgan, inmediatamente de aquí, la enferma necesita reposo. Usted señorita necesita que la atiendan, Doctor Bates, por favor que atiendan a la señorita —, indicaba un serio doctor, la situación era crítica, nunca habían presenciado una cosa así.

.

Candy se dejó llevar, la madre de Annie levantó una carta que estaba en el suelo, se había caído de la mesa con la pelea; la puso en su vestido discretamente.

.

Tiempo más tarde, el director del hospital tenía sentados a los cuatro en su oficina; necesitaban hablar, había sido un escándalo mayúsculo que involucraba a un miembro del poderoso clan Andrew. El preocupado director comenzó a hablarles.

.

— Me apena mucho esta situación…pero como comprenderán es una situación que…

.

— Nadie debe de discutir o recordar, me entendió —, intervino una enérgica Elroy mirándolo directamente a los ojos, no dejaría que esto causara un daño a su familia. Suficiente tenía su pobre sobrina con saber que su mala amiga había tratado de matarla. La habían llevado con la falsa pretensión de que la pelinegra estaba moribunda y todo había sido una vil mentira. Daría instrucciones para callar a todos.

.

— Entiendo madame, se hará como usted quiere.

.

El director asintió, no le convenía a nadie del hospital hablar algo en contra de los Andrew, las donaciones del poderoso clan mantenían gran parte de ese hospital.

.

— También quiero que me aclaren ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿cómo es posible que una joven que me dijeron que estaba moribunda casi mata a mi sobrina? —, exclamó furiosa. Alguien iba a pagar, Candy por poco muere a manos de una psicópata. La osadía de esa mocosa era increíble, haberse atrevido a dañar a una Andrew. Los Britter al oírla se indignaron, ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de su hija? Candy ya repuesta del susto se dio cuenta de la tensa situación, entendía a la tía, ella también estaba indignada, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era irse y nunca más saber de esa familia. Rápidamente intervino para tratar de controlar la situación,

.

— Tía Elroy, discúlpelos por favor, creo que todos se equivocaron y pensaron que Annie había perdido mucha sangre —, uno de los doctores que la había atendido le explicó lo que ellos sabían de la joven Britter, y lo que suponían había pasado de acuerdo con la información que les habían dicho los padres de la joven. Tragó seco antes de continuar, sabía que eso iba a enfurecer a los Britter. — …al parecer fue un engaño de ella, al menos es lo que alguno de los doctores cree por la fuerza demostrada en el ataque —, volteó a ver los Britter quienes la miraban indignados, ella tomó las manos de Elroy, y le sonrió tiernamente. — Tía Elroy…sus padres no tienen la culpa. Lo que es un hecho es que Annie necesita ayuda profesional, lo único seguro en toda esta trampa es que se cortó las venas y tal vez lo vuelva hacer de nuevo —, calló, bajó la vista mientras recordaba los gritos histéricos de su ex amiga. — …también existe otro problema Tía, existe el riesgo de que ella intente hacer algo en contra de…de Archie —, volvió a guardar silencio mientras miraba preocupada a Elroy. La mujer acarició su cabello con cariño. Antes de que su tía dijera algo, la rubia miró fríamente al director, con voz de mando exclamó. — Nosotros no queremos escándalos, ninguna ayuda se perderá siempre y cuando se comprometan a tenerla en observación, vigilada y le den ayuda profesional.

.

Una orgullosa Elroy intervino, nunca había visto actuar a Candy de esa manera, finalmente parecía que el orgullo de los Andrew había finalmente despertado en ella.

.

— Estoy de acuerdo con mi sobrina, haga lo que sea necesario para que esto se mantenga en secreto y se de asistencia a la señorita Britter —, le indicó a director. Volteó furibunda en dirección a los Britter. — En cuanto a ustedes, les exijo que se mantengan lejos de nosotros. Tal como escucharon, se le proveerá la atención necesaria a su hija, pero con la condición de que se le mantenga lejos de nuestra familia, sobre todo de mis sobrinos, Candy Archie. Si algo les pasa a ellos, todo el peso de la ley caerá sobre Annie Britter y su familia. George Jonhson se pondrá en contacto con el hospital y con ustedes para que sigan con el tratamiento de su hija y de las instrucciones que se acaban de indicar en esta reunión. Por ningún motivo quiero que vuelvan a contactar a mi familia para algo relacionado a su hija. Si tienen preguntas, contacten al señor Johnson. De hoy en adelante él se hará cargo de este delicado asunto —, en eso tocaron la puerta y un elegante George Johnson entró en la oficina, Elroy lo había contactado después del incidente con Candy, pero le había dado instrucciones de no decirle nada a nadie. Elroy y Candy se pararon de inmediato para abandonar el lugar, pero antes de que salieran, la madre de Annie le dio a Candy la carta que levantara del suelo.

.

— Por favor es para ti, Annie la escribió…antes de que —, calló mientras derramaba unas lágrimas.

.

Elroy quiso regresársela, pero Candy la tomó.

.

—Está bien tía Elroy, esto será lo último que haré por ella.

.

El padre de Annie avergonzado solo alcanzó a balbucear.

.

— Lo sentimos…nosotros, nosotros no sabíamos que… —, Candy dejó que terminará.

.

— No importa señor Britter, lo entiendo. Adiós, espero que se recupere por el bien de ella y de ustedes, no quisiera que Albert, es decir mi padre, se entere porque no sé de qué será capaz de hacer en contra de ustedes. —, ellos palidecieron al escuchar eso, Elroy sonrió triunfante, un elegante bigotón lo hizo en secreto también. La jovencita rubia estaba aprendiendo a defenderse. Ella volteó y se dirigió amablemente al fiel empleado de la familia. —George por favor hasta cargo del asunto.

.

— Con gusto señorita Andrew, tome traje esto —, George le sonrió tiernamente y le entregó una pañoleta para que cubriera las marcas de su cuello. Ambas abandonaron la oficina, pero antes de salir, Candy se puso la mascada en el cuello.

.

Caminó a casa, ella iba con la mirada perdida, le urgía llegar a su cuarto y leer esa carta para quemarla para siempre. Eran casi las siete de la mañana cuando llegaron, Elroy la acompañó hasta a su cuarto, la jovencita se veía abatida, la tomó de los hombros cariñosamente.

.

— Trata de descansar Candy —, susurró. — Te prometo que nunca más ella te molestara ni a ti ni a Archie.

.

Candy la miró a los ojos bañada en lágrimas y sin poder resistirse la abrazó, necesitaba tranquilizarla, Elroy dejó que se desahogará en sus brazos, ambas lo necesitaban, esa chiquilla en esos años se había ganado su corazón y después de haberla casi perdido esa madrugada la valoraba más que nunca.

.

Después de calmarla, la matriarca del clan se retiró a descansar, solo el mayordomo y George sabían del asunto, Elroy le comunicaría más tarde a Albert y ya ambos decidirían si se le informaría a Archie el escabroso asunto.

.

Al quedarse sola, Candy se quitó la ropa y se puso su bata en completo silencio; había llorado tanto con la tía que en ese momento sus ojos ya no tenían lágrimas. Se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a quitarse la mascada; tragó seco al mirar su cuello. Estaba morado y se notaban las marcas que dejaran las manos de Annie, con un dejo de tristeza se tocó la parte lastimada. Nunca imaginó que algo así pudiera pasar entre ellas; aun le dolía su cuello, pero más le dolía su corazón.

.

— Si no hubieran entrado a tiempo…yo hubiera —, pensó alarmada, tragó seco y se llevó su mano instintivamente a su delgado cuello. Era horrible lo que había pasado entre ellas, Annie la había engañado, solo quería verla para matarla. Suspiró melancólica al recordar su niñez con ella, siempre había sido una llorona que necesitó su protección. La joven se levantó y se acercó a su ventana, el sol iluminaba la mañana. ¿Cuántas veces corrieron juntas en la pradera del Hogar de Pony junto a Tom? ¿Dónde había quedado ese cariño de hermanas? Cerró los ojos y le pareció ver a la pelinegra sonriendo en los verdes campos, fue una niña tímida y sonriente. Se limpió unas lágrimas que corrieron libremente por su rostro.

.

— ¿Por qué Annie? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

.

De repente recordó la carta, esa maldita carta que le diera la madre de su ex amiga. Buscó su abrigo y la encontró doblada dentro de una de sus bolsas. Lo tomó y comenzó a jugar con el papelito. No sabía qué hacer. Tal vez lo mejor era quemarlo sin leerlo, Annie la odiaba y lo más seguro era que en esa carta estaba vertido todo el odio que su ex amiga tenía hacia ella. Decidida abrió un cajón del elegante tocador y guardó el maltratado sobre.

.

Decidida caminó hacia su cama, levantó las sábanas e intentó meterse, pero dirigió su mirada hacia el tocador. Movió la cabeza molesta, no podía hacer eso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida? ¿Por qué tenía que tener conciencia? Era una carta de una enferma, de una joven suicida, pero una vocecita le dijo que era Annie, su amiga del Hogar de Pony, la chica huérfana que fuera como una hermana para ella. Suspiró frustrada, hizo un lado sus sábanas y dirigió sus pasos hacia el mueble y aun indecisa tomó la carta. No sabía qué hacer, caminó nerviosa de un lado a otro con el sobre en la mano, lo miró fijamente, ¿qué diría esa carta? ¿Qué tal si era algo en contra de Archie?, la duda la estaba matando. No, ella no podía esperar más, decidida abrió el sobre y se encaminó nuevamente a su cama. Se acostó y comenzó a leerla lentamente.

.

.

 _— "17 de mayo 1919_

 _._

 _._

 _Candy no me lo quites por favor. Archie es el amor de mi vida. Sin él, la vida no tiene sentido, siempre lo he amado, tú lo sabías y no te importó meterte entre ambos._

 _._

 _Hoy en tu fiesta finalmente entendí porque me ignoraste hace meses cuando te supliqué que me ayudaras a recuperarlo. Te negaste porque tú lo querías para ti. Me traicionaste, eres una mal amiga, una mal hermana._

 _._

 _Tú eres la única responsable de lo que yo haga de hoy en adelante, me has quitado todo Candy, todo. Eres mala, envidiosa. No te bastó tener el amor de todos los hombres que has tenido cerca de ti. Primero fue Anthony, Terry, Niel y ahora me has quitado el amor de Archie, él era mío, mío._

 _._

 _Si muero hoy, recuerda que fuiste tú la que me orillaste a hacerlo. Tú serás la única culpable de mi desgracia. Si él se queda contigo, recuerda que tú me quitaste el amor de mi vida. Recuerda que no te importo destruir un noviazgo de amor. Recuerda que yo soy tu hermana y me has quitado el amor de mi vida. Nunca olvides que, así como te besa a ti, me beso a mí con la misma pasión. Nunca podrás ser feliz sabiendo que yo sufrí por tu culpa._

 _._

 _La vida se encargará de castigar tu egoísta comportamiento. Solo espero que recapacites y lo dejes en paz._

 _._

 _._

 _Annie Britter, tu hermana del Hogar de Pony._

 _._

 _Posdata:_

 _Nunca serás feliz con él, yo no lo permitiré, te lo juro. Tengo oídos y ojos en todos lados, nunca sabrás por dónde llegará la puñalada. Si no te alejas de él, lo prefiero ver muerto, entiendes muerto. Si lo amas, déjalo."_

.

.

Cuando Candy terminó de leer la carta, se abrazó a ella misma, no podía entender como Annie se había atrevido a escribir esa carta llena de mentiras y amenazas. Lloró hasta que se durmió. Estaba tan cansada cuando sintió que la movieron.

.

— Despierta perezosa, la señora Elroy te dejo dormir una hora más, mira te gusta el vesti…Candy, ¿qué te pasó? —, gritó una preocupada Dorothy al verle las marcas de una mano en el cuello. Candy al principio no entiende su extraño comportamiento, pero al ver que Dorothy señala su cuello, se toca y recuerda todo. Cierra los ojos, le hubiera gustado que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo es. Suspira profundamente y la mira tristemente.

.

— Dorothy, si te cuento me guardas el secreto —, la joven pálida asiente abrumada. Candy exhala antes de comenzar su tormentoso encuentro con su ex amiga Annie Britter. Mientras terminaba de acomodarle la pañoleta alrededor del cuello, la joven ayudante pregunta tímidamente a la acongojada rubia.

.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

.

— Nada —, abatida exclama. — Ella está recluida en el hospital…tendrán que ayudarla, pero aun así me preocupa que quiera herir a Archie, ella me lo advirtió en su carta. Sabes Dorothy por un momento pensé que moría…yo no sabía que Annie me odiara tanto —, terminó diciendo desolada.

.

— Candy, y si el joven Archie te declara su amor, ¿qué vas a hacer?

.

Un suspiro profundo se escuchó, estaba en una encrucijada, le dolía pensar en esa posibilidad. Continuó hablando mientras Dorothy meneaba la cabeza en desapruebo.

.

— Por lo pronto rechazarlo, no quiero que le pase nada…no se tal vez más adelante pueda explicarle, pero en este momento no quiero nada con el amor, me siento mal por Annie. —,

.

— ¡Ay Candy!, estas mal, deberias decirle al joven para que …—, la interrumpió una testaruda rubia.

.

— No Dorothy, mientras él esté lejos todo estará bien. Tú sabes cómo es Archie, es terco y si le comentó algo de lo que pasó esta madrugada, querrá reclamar y todo se hará más grande, podría pelearse hasta con el señor Britter. Yo, …yo no quiero causar más problemas. Tal vez más adelante podamos ser felices, pero en este momento definitivamente no.

.

— Candy solo espero que no te arrepientas y por ser tan necia pierdas al joven —, advirtió una seria Dorothy.

.

Candy volteó preocupada y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Meneó la cabeza y contestó un poco titubeante.

.

— Nno, no…yo espero que su amor sea tan grande como siempre me ha dicho por el bien de los dos —, la tomó de las manos buscando su apoyo, su joven amiga, no sabía que pensar, solo atinó a sonreírle levemente. — Dorothy tengo miedo, tal vez Annie haya contratado gente para vengarse de nosotros, en este momento no podemos estar juntos.

.

Dorothy siguió mirándola preocupada. Candy era demasiado ingenua, había caído en la trampa de Annie Britter, estaba haciendo lo que esa caprichosa jovencita quería. Solo esperaba que no perdiera el amor de Archie por hacerle caso a los chantajes de la pelinegra. Ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo porque lo había jurado.

.

Después de terminar de arreglarse salió de su recamara vacilante; como todos ya habían desayunado le tocó desayunar sola. Al terminar salió a caminar al jardín, el día estaba precioso. Con la mirada perdida en la nada trató de disfrutar el cálido día recargada en el tronco de un inmenso árbol. Todo estaba tranquilo; sin embargo, su calma fue interrumpida. Escuchó unos pasos tras de ella, alguien llegó a hacerle compañía, no necesitaba voltear para saber quién era. Reconocía su aroma varonil donde fuera, su corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente. Una voz masculina se escuchó tras de ella.

.

— ¿Candy podemos hablar un momento? —, suspiró profundamente y se volteó no podía escaparse tenía que poner una barrera entre ellos. Cuando se topó con su mirada ambarina sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban de angustia y de deseo. Diablos lo deseaba como una demente, Archie lucia endiabladamente seductor. Vestía un traje casual color café oscuro que lo hacía verse elegante y extremadamente atractivo. No sabía cómo demonios lo iba a rechazar si se derretía de amor por ese adonis.

.

Candy hubiera querido correr en ese momento y esconderse de él. Sí, esa hubiera sido una excelente idea. Irse por una temporada y ocultarse de él, pero no podía tenía que enfrentarlo. Aunque le encantaría decirle que no, no podía huir. En ese momento recordó algo, suspiro más tranquilo. Él regresaría a Boston para seguir con sus estudios universitarios; solo tenía que distraerlo en lo que se iban, tenía que ser muy convincente. Lo que ella ignoraba era que Archie había tomado una decisión y todo dependía de lo que ella le contestará ese día.

.

— Archie no me siento muy bien, podríamos hacerlo en otro momento? —, comentó muy seria. Archie sintió un gancho al hígado con esas palabras, por sus palabras presentía que no le interesaba su plática; mucho menos sus intenciones para con ella, pero bueno al mal paso darle prisa, no había porque esperar lo inevitable.

.

— Candy te prometo que no te quitare mucho tiempo, por favor.

.

Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente, y sin querer suspiró profundamente, se veía tan guapo él malvado, Archie sonrió; tal vez no sería tan malo después de todo.

.

— Esta bien Archie, pero no cuento con mucho tiempo —, trató de controlar su nerviosismo. El joven la tomó de las manos y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, su voz era pausada y seductora a la vez. Ambos se quedaron mirando y recordaron los apasionados besos que se habían dado la noche anterior, un rubor tiño el rostro de la rubia. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría sino terminaría en el cuarto secreto besándose sin control. El joven acarició su mejilla, ella se estremeció de placer y de miedo, tenía que detenerlo.

.

— Contrólate Candy, se va a dar cuenta que te mueres por estar con él, Dios ayúdame —, pensaba preocupada mientras el joven se iba acercando poco a poco más hacia ella.

.

— Candy, te juré no molestarte en la carta, pero sé que he fallado varias veces a ese juramento porque pensé que tal vez tú habías cambiado tus sentimientos hacia mí; sin embargo, ayer me enteré de que tú estás enamorada, ¿es verdad Candy? ¿Tienes un pretendiente secreto que ha robado tu corazón?

.

— ¿Cómo? —, exclamó una sorprendida e indignada Candy mientras se alejaba de sus manos y le da la espalda. ¿Cómo era posible que ese tonto pensará eso de ella? Si apenas la noche anterior se había derretido en sus brazos. ¿Qué clase de mujer pensaba que era ella? ¿Es que acaso pensaba que ella iba por ahí besándose como una enajenada con el primero que se le ponía enfrente?, se sentía furiosa. Ajeno al enojo de Candy, su actitud sorprendió a Archie, le dolió que se alejara de él.

.

— Lo único que quiero saber Candy, es si tú estás enamorada de otra persona. Te prometo que nunca más volveré a molestarte y esta vez te lo juro —, dijo furioso.

.

Ella volteó a verlo al escuchar el tono de su voz, era muy raro que él le hablara de esa manera, sus palabras estaban cargadas de enojo. Al encontrarse sus miradas, el joven heredero levantó la mano en señal de juramento. Candy no dijo nada se quedó callada, no sabía qué hacer. Si le decía que sí, tendría que decir quién era su amor secreto. Pero si lo hacía tendría que decirle lo que pasó con Annie. ¿Qué pasaría si Annie hacia algo en contra de Archie? Un infinito miedo recorrió sus entrañas, eso nunca lo permitiría, prefería perderlo antes de verlo lastimado. Además, no podía quitarse el sentimiento de culpabilidad, por su culpa Annie Britter había intentado suicidarse, ella lo sabía. No quiso ayudarla; Annie lo había hecho por su culpa de acuerdo con la carta que le había dejado. Solo atinó a bajar la mirada mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a nublarse. Archie hizo una mueca de dolor, su silencio le decía todo.

.

— No te apures, tu silencio me ha dado la respuesta, adiós Candy — se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión, dejando a una confundida Candy quien aún no sabía que decir. De pronto Archie se regresó, furioso y dolido exclamó.

.

— Pero antes de irme Candy, te voy a dejar algo para que me recuerdes toda tu vida —, sin que Candy se diera cuenta, la acercó a su cuerpo y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente. En ese momento no le importó si alguien los veía en la mansión, la acorraló en el árbol. Ella al principio se sorprendió y trató de rechazarlo, pero a medida que él seguía invadiendo toda su boca, ella cedió al deseo que sentía por él y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y permitió que la besará apasionadamente como lo había venido haciendo últimamente. Le hecho los brazos al cuello y le correspondió con la misma pasión e intensidad.

.

En ese momento su amado paladín podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, podría llevarla al cuarto secreto o inclusive a su cama y ella no pondría resistencia alguna. Lo amaba con toda su alma y se lo estaba dejando ver en esa intensa e íntima caricia. Fue un beso largo, ardiente, apasionado, donde dos cuerpos se estaban entregando al placer infinito; cuando les faltó el aire, Archie se separó lentamente mientras su respiración era agitada, descansó unos segundos su frente sobre la de ella, ella respiraba agitada por la emoción. La volvió a besar levemente, ella gimió de placer. Archie terminó la caricia bruscamente; con ternura acarició su rostro y le susurró al oído.

.

— Nunca nadie te besara con el mismo amor, ni con la misma pasión que yo; adiós Candy —, y antes de que Candy reaccionara a esas últimas palabras, el joven se alejó rápidamente y se dirigió a la mansión. Atrás quedaba una estupefacta rubia que no entendía nada. Lo único que en ese momento entendía y deseaba eran más caricias y besos del hombre que ella amaba más que su propia vida.

.

— Archie —susurró mientras se tocaba sus labios hinchados por el beso. Estaba tan confundida, no le gustaba la idea de que se marchará a Boston, pero por el momento era lo mejor. Lo buscaría más adelante para explicarle todo; lo importante era ponerlo a salvo. Las lágrimas cubrieron sus hermosas esmeraldas, le dolía el alma verlo partir. Sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos; derrotada se abrazó sollozando. Dejo escapar su llanto, en ese momento no había nadie a su alrededor, por lo menos podía desahogar su dolor a solas.

.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil amar? ¿Por qué? —, se repetía una y otra vez llorando al pie del árbol.

.

Más tarde, una pálida y desvelada Candy miraba sin emoción el jardín desde su ventana, después de haber permanecido unos minutos en el jardín, decidió esconderse en su recamara. Así evitaría más encuentros con Archie. Lentamente cerró las cortinas de las ventanas, se sentía abrumada, cansada, adolorida del corazón y también de su cuello. Cansada se recostó en su cama. Estaba tan desvelada que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida profundamente pronunciando el nombre de su amado.

.

Horas más tarde una eficiente Dorothy entró a una oscura recámara, encendió la luz y se encontró con ella dormida. Se acercó de puntitas y con cuidado la cubrió, sabía que la joven había tenido una terrible noche. Elroy la había mandado a ver como seguía. Tenía ordenes de no molestar si estaba durmiendo, sonriendo tristemente salió. Esa noche Candy cenó muy poco en su recamara, no quiso salir de ese lugar porque no quería ver a nadie, mucho menos a Archie, temía flaquear. Estaba tan enamorada de él que después de esos ardientes besos temía fuera ella la que se llevará a Archie al cuarto secreto, moría por estar en sus brazos.

.

Al día siguiente, antes de bajar al desayuno, Dorothy le tuvo que colocar una pañoleta en su delicado cuello ya que aún seguían visibles los dedos de Annie sobre su nacarada piel, ese día Candy despertó con más ánimos. Estaba más tranquila y dispuesta a hablar con Archie en caso de que él deseara hacerlo nuevamente; tal vez se podría animarse a decirle la verdad. Haber descansado le había aclarado un poco la mente.

.

Bajó alegremente al comedor, suspirando y esperando reflejarse en esas pupilas color miel que tanto amaba, su sonrisa murió al llegar al comedor y darse cuenta de que se encontraban todos menos él; todos le sonrieron al verla. El mayordomo rápidamente la ayudó para tomar su lugar, tristemente la rubia comienza a comer lentamente en silencio, pero la curiosidad le carcomía el alma.

.

— …y Archie, ¿dónde está? Él nunca tarda — pensaba tristemente mientras se llevaba un pedazo de fruta a la boca. La angustia la comenzó a atacar, él siempre estaba desayunando con la familia, era amante de la puntualidad a diferencia de ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La ausencia de su adorado paladín la empezó a inquietar cada vez más, ajenos a sus tribulaciones, la charla en la mesa continuaba; mientras la rubia moría por saber dónde estaba él. — ¿Estará enfermo? O será acaso que ya sabe lo que pasó y fue…fue a ver a Annie. No, eso no puede ser —, un escalofrío intenso la sacudió al pensar en su ex amiga, Archie corría peligro cerca de ella. La sola idea de que ella le pudiera hacer algo, la aterró, sin darse cuenta su rostro palideció.

.

— Candy, ¿Candy te sientes bien? Estas muy pálida —, se escuchó la voz fuerte de Albert, ella salió de su letargo al escuchar la fuerte voz a su lado. Cohibida volteó a verlo aún sobresaltada. Al ver su expresión, trató de reponerse inmediatamente disimulando con una sonrisa y meneó la cabeza graciosamente.

.

— No…no, es solo…solo que aún estoy cansada de la fiesta…—, se llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca tratando de sonar casual. — Yo me preguntaba dónde andaría Archie, no lo veo por ninguna parte —, un bufido se dejó escuchar, atrayendo las miradas de todos, era Jessica que se ruborizó intensamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

.

— Discúlpenme—, al ver que la rubia la miraba intensamente, la joven tomó un vaso de jugo y comentó mientras la miraba burlona. — Yo pensé que tú sabías.

.

— Saaabia… ¿sabía qué? —, la interrumpió una preocupada Candy, su corazón latía apresuradamente, algo estaba mal.

.

Jessica la miró fijamente, la verdad es que esta rubia era tonta. Lo tuvo comiendo de su mano toda la fiesta y ahora resulta que no sabía dónde estaba él. No lo merecía.

.

— Que Archie se marchó —, mencionó secamente mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca. Candy volvió a palidecer, todos se le quedaron mirando.

.

— Tan…tan pronto se fue a Boston…yo…yo, no, no sabía nada — balbuceó torpemente.

.

— ¿Boston? ¿Es que acaso no sabes? —, bufó la pelirroja sarcásticamente nuevamente, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de su hermano, antes de que alguien dijera más, Albert tomó la palabra.

.

— Candy, Archie se marchó a New York ayer por la noche, en estos momentos está viajando hacia esa ciudad; mañana partirá a Europa por la noche.

.

— Eu…Europa, pero… ¿y la universidad? ¿Qué paso con Boston? —, preguntó desesperada; no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

.

— Archie se graduó antes de tiempo Señorita Andrew, él les quería darles una sorpresa. Fue por eso por lo que dejó de visitarlos desde el año pasado, hizo dos años en uno, ¿no se lo dijo? —, le contestó un dulce Ralph. Ella incrédula solo atinó a menear levemente su cabeza indicando que ignoraba todo.

.

— No…no, es que nosotros casi no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, los preparativos de la fiesta…nosotros—, con una voz apagada por la intensa tristeza Candy contestó confundida. Desvió su verde mirada para evitar que notaran que estaba a punto de llorar.

.

Estaba histérica, eso no podía estar pasando. Archie se había marchado a Europa. A su mente llegaron recuerdos tan íntimos que vivieron en su recamara, y en ese cuarto secreto donde la llevará la noche de su cumpleaños. Todos esos apasionados besos robados que habían intercambiado los últimos días habían puesto su vida de cabeza. Su respiración empezó a agitarse, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente. Esos eran los únicos momentos que ambos habían estado juntos en las vacaciones de Archie. Ellos dos no habían tenido tiempo para platicar; nunca hablaron, solo se besaron sin control cada vez que estuvieron solos. Todo su tiempo libre lo había pasado con los hermanitos; principalmente con la empalagosa pelirroja de Jessica. Esa mujercita lo había acaparado por completo todos esos días en la mansión. Volteó a verla con rabia. ¡Ay! si antes no la soportaba, ahora la detestaba con toda su alma, por su culpa nunca habían podido hablar…bueno eso no era completamente cierto. Fue por esos ardientes que nunca habían podido hablar. La voz de Ralph la sacó de su ensueño.

.

— Archie me dijo que no volverá en muchos años Señorita Andrew —, ella volteó inmediatamente al escuchar eso. Ralph le sonrió con tristeza, él al igual que su hermana ya se había dado cuenta que entre ese par existía algo muy fuerte, pero eran demasiado necios y ciegos para aceptarlo. — Me dijo que tal vez nunca regrese; bueno al menos eso me mencionó cuando lo acompañe a la estación de trenes, ayer por la tarde —, terminó de decir pausadamente. Candy se queda conmocionada con lo escuchado.

.

— Archie se ha marchado para siempre —, pensaba angustiada. Un lastimero llanto la regresó a la realidad, era la tía Elroy quien lloraba amargamente. La anciana mujer se levantó con la ayuda de uno de los mayordomos y se marchó ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Estaba tan mortificada por la partida de Archie que no soportaba hablar de ese tema, temía por él. La rubia sintió que el piso se hundía a sus pies, lo había perdido para siempre y todo por su culpa.

.

— Archie…te perdí, te perdí —, se repetía en su mente.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en Fanfiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** Una historia del Príncipe de la Colina, Albertfic.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini Shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Despedidas Silenciosas"** – Mini Shot – Una despedida de Stear

.

 **"Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini Shot – Archiefic

.

 **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot – Terryfic

.

 **"Regresa"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

 **Agradecimientos**

 ** _._**

 _Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, sé que no tengo disculpas por haber tardado tanto, pero he estado fuera por razones de salud, obligaciones y por la familia. Espero y comprendan que, aunque uno quisiera actualizar mas seguido, no se puede hacer. También quiero decirles que no dejaré botada las historias, seguiré escribiendo mis historias. Habrá algunas veces que lo haga más seguido y otras no; todo dependerá de mi salud, familia, mis ocupaciones y mi inspiración. Solo les pido que sigan teniendo paciencia con una servidora. Gracias_

 _._

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Le doy las gracias en especial a mi amiga Maravilla121 quien siempre me hace el favor de leer mi borrador, gracias amiga es un apoyo enorme, y a Luz quien también siempre me hace el favor de decirme si hay errores en el capítulo. Tamy espero que la situación de tu hermoso país mejore. _Gracias a todas ustedes por hacerme el favor de leer mi humilde historia._ 😊😊😊😊

.

.

 ** _Muchas gracias por su apoyo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cuídense_**


End file.
